


Walking the Edge of time

by LottePop, SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Heavy Petting, M/M, NSFW, Slowish burn on the Edgeberry, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottePop/pseuds/LottePop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Tired of seeing his children suffer in underfell Gaster does something cruel to the swap bros.The swap brothers now find themselves thrown into a world of kill or be killed with their dark copies watching their every move. It is unsure if they are friends or foe. They struggle to find a balance living in the Fell brothers' dark world when there already seems to a hatchet between the dark brothers themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SheenaKazia here. So for those of you who actually read the notes. I'm the manger of this story. I'm the one in charge of when it gets updated and the lengths of the chapters. this was just as rp me and Lottepop started for fun and I thought it would fun to upload. Please do not bug about updates. This isn't a main story for either of us. It is just for fun and I will update when I have time. Thank you for understanding
> 
> That being said we got a lot written. I finally found another sleepless writer!

Things weren’t always like this, kill or be killed. At least not from when he was alive, before his demise. Before he fell into his project and was scattered across the void. Appearing and reappearing in alternate worlds. He had taken a great amount of notice that each and one of his counterparts had either fallen into the core, causing a similar chain reaction and many different events. Though with each chain reaction there was always a horrible consequence. A long overwritten timeline, each world was far different from the other. Too far gone from the main point.  
    Gaster stared down at his once beautiful home and once beautiful monsters, it had once been a warm and welcoming world. But now dark and twisted, he could feel the dust, the smoke, and ash. It was much like the war thousands of years ago. Back when man and monster took their sides. This world will crumble until there is nothing left. Until no one was left, all but remaining was ash and dust.   
    The old monster closed his eyes, they were too heavy, he could feel all the suffering. He could feel the cold, and an endless loneliness. His children were suffering greatly, both in different areas and lengths. They were so scared and wither with pain.

Something he wished he could ease it, to hold them close in his arms once again. To hide them away from the world.

There had to be something he could do, something he could give them. He pulled from his world and into the void, he looked at the many portals and windows to the other worlds. Each door led to another, a single thread was all that kept them connected, that kept them the same. That single thread was the similarity they all shared. Survive or die. Each one suffered the endless cycle and same story.   
    With ease, he moved forward, each world he had named, Undertale, Swapfell, Inktale, Mafiatake, Fellswap, Underswap, and lastly his home, Undefell. He looked at these worlds, these portals. A thought came to him, he moved to the the door farthest down, and looked at it. He carefully went through it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Papy are you sure that this goes there?” Blue asked with skeptical eyelights.  
  
He looked at the smaller skeleton, he could feel the purity radiating off the white and blue monster. He felt that warmth, that unconditional love.  He turned to the taller one that had been fondly nicknamed ‘Papy’, he too radiated kindness, it felt as though it was a blanket and or a warm hug, it promised protection and understanding. He pulled from this world and looked at the last portal. His soul tightened painfully, ‘For my boys...I’ll do anything…’ Feeling determination weld up in his soul he did the unspeakable. ‘Forgive me...please...I cannot allow them to suffer any longer…’


	2. Wake up call

Blue didn’t know what he was expecting from of all this. To him it looked like just a mess of melted wires, it kinda reminded him of the time he melted those crayons to that canvas. He looked to his brother who had been very concentrated on his work. His brother looked very tired, and yet oddly determined. He hasn’t seen that look on him in a long time.

He wondered just what set him off in the first place. They had been sitting at the table in the kitchen table having pancakes for breakfast when his brother snapped. He had stood up, dragging him down to the lab behind the house. 

“Papy, I don’t think this is a good idea...those don’t look like they belong together…” He stated as he watched his brother strip the wires and started to...mix them? He couldn’t really tell what his brother was doing his hands were moving so fast, tt was a near blurr. “Papy are you sure that this goes there?” He crawled into his knees and got in the mess, wanting to organize it a little bit. But before he could truly start helping. He felt as though his soul left his body, he wasn’t expecting to be falling down...faster and faster.    
Everything was a blur of pain and darkness when their back hit the ground, causing them to cry out sharply. ‘What...happened…’ They thought. He felt his HP go down rapidly, leaving him with a 0.1. 

 

Doggo crept on the two still dazed skeletons his nose telling him what his eyes could not see. It was almost unbelievable! The loudmouth bastard had actually fallen to sleep with his lazy runt of a pet. Now he could kill them both. OH and the exp would so be worth it. The captain of the guard had an LV of 14! 

Doggo licked his chops as he drew his dagger. Kill Papyrus first he'll be more troublesome than the runt. He padded soundlessly over the wind blown snow. The white on the ground had been beaten down by wind creating a flimsy ice like top that could crack and announce one's position if they did not step with the utmost care. The runt shouldn't be too hard without Papyrus to protect him. He thought to himself when five razor sharp and pointed bones whipped pasted him fast enough he couldn't tell if they had come from in front of him or behind. Behind? That was a stupid notion the skeletons were in front of him . . . And awake! He yelped and took off running seven more bones scratching him as they flew by. 

**“Heya buddies. I'm all for takin a nap but this might not best place that?”** A short skeleton said walking out from the shadows of the trees. His mat black parka bulking up his short frame. Gray white fur rimmed the hood which was currently down. A long spidering crack crawled up his left eye socket a yet another scar from a lifetime of fighting.  **“hey shortie, slim Jim ya seriously might wanna consider gettin up for my boss finds ya scrawny assess.”** **  
** **  
** The eldest of the two grunted, pain racked his whole frame, he carefully got up to his feet. Swaying a bit, he looked at his younger brother who was barely stable, he carefully walked to him. And looked him over and cursed. “Shit,” he hadn’t realized that Blue was at only 0.1 hp. He picked him up and looked at the other skeleton. His eyes widened, it couldn’t be...he heard the sounds of foot prints, he closed his eye. He gripped his brother to his chest and with little magic he had left he teleported away from the a forest. Taking him to his station by the ruins, he normally carried a kit there and some monster food. He gently lied Blue down on the ground, taking off his hoodie he covered him and went and looked around. All he found was mustard, moldy buns, and well things that he didn’t want to mention.

It was while the eldest skeleton had been rifling through the drawer of the sentry station that a lethal shadow had snuck up on the two them completely unnoticed until precisely three seconds too late. Barbed and sharp bones shot out of the ground pinning the taller skeleton to the wall of the sentry station. The barbs dug into the skeleton’s ribs and shredded his tank top. Worst yet was the heavy weight pulling down him down onto the barbs driving them in and killing any chance of escape. His soul glowed a frightening and abnormal red from the depths of his chest. 

**“WHERE IN THE HELL IS SANS?”** A low and venomous voice hissed still completely hidden in the shadows save for two glowing red pricks of light.  **“AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GOING THROUGH HIS SHIT?”** **  
** The taller skeleton looked up at the towering figure. “What in the stars...this isn’t…” he stared at the mensching figure, that looked a lot like him, only sharp jagged teeth. “This isn’t…” He felt panic bubble up into his soul. “The machine worked…” He shook his head. “This is all just a misunderstanding, I am Papyrus from another world, a mirrored world of your own, my machine seemed to have malfunctioned while I worked on it and sent us here…” He hoped to whatever big guy that was up there was listening. “I thought that this was my sentry station, you have to understand, my brother needs help…” He had a feeling as soon as those words left his mouth that they were all in danger.   
“...pa..py…” He he looked over at where Blue had uttered his name. His soul was racing, Blue was in so much pain, he could hear it so thickly in his little brother's voice.  

**“I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT WHATEVER BULL YOU HAVE SAY. I. WANT. MY. BROTHER.”** The sharp skeleton snarled walking out of the shadows and towards the two of them. Even with the four inch heels on the black leather combat boots the the snow never cracked under his commanding and admittedly intimidating presence. His eyes never seemed to waver from the larger skeleton till he crouched down beside the smaller skeleton roughly turning it's head.  **“NYEH HEH HEH. I WAS GONNA TRY AND HOLD HIM AGAINST YOU. . . BUT AT THIS! NYEH HEH! I CAN JUST HOLD THE TWO OF YOU FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES AND HE'S DUST. NOW. WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANS?”** **  
** Honey looked at him, horror flooding his systems. “Sans...Black jacket, eye socket cracked?” He inquired. “He saved my brother and I from what I am assuming is Doggo,” he explained. “In the forest, not far from here.” He said, “I teleported here,” he felt himself growing cold. “I found this station hoping that I was still back in my world, I normally carry some aid kit there, but I assure you your brother is alive!” He said, he could tell that the magic that this version of him was powerful and if he tried to fight he would die. 

Blue felt himself all dazed as he looked at the figure. “Papy…” He murmured lowly, he didn’t move. Everything felt so heavy and weak, he wondered why his brother looked so dark and fuzzy. That was until he heard another voice, something like before. ‘What,” he turned and looked over at the ground to see his brother? “Wha…” He forced himself to sit up, his bones rattled as he did so. The strain of it, he felt so sick, his arms gave under him and he stared at his brother before closing his eyes completely. 

**“Boss? Heh heh. Seriously bro?”** A rough voice said from above Honey. A few clumps of snow falling from the roof as the shorter slightly less edgy skeleton warped up there. He smirked down at his brother dangling his legs over the edge his scuffed black and red sneakers just missing the top of Honey’s skull as they swung back and forth.  **“Do ya seriously hafta string up somebody every time I turn ‘round?”**

**“FOR FUCK’S SAKE SANS!”** The other said glaring up his brother. Said brother only smirked wider.  **“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NAP OUT IN THE GODDAMN WOODS! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!”**

**“Heh sorry Boss. I keep forgettin that ya still in mother hen mode.”** The shorter one said hopping down from the roof of his station.  **“But how's bout we not let these two dust? I'm wonderin about them, ya know since I thought we were the only two skeletons in this hell hole, plus they look like us.”**

**“I'M NOT IN ‘** **_MOTHER HEN’_ ** **MODE!”** The dark skeleton growled under his breath grabbing and restraining the smaller of the two intruders.  **“FINE YOU TAKE OF THE TALLER ONE SINCE YOUR RED MAGIC IS STRONGER. I'LL DEAL WITH THE HALF-PINT.”**

**“Sounds like a plan, boss.”** The parka wearing skeleton said turning to honey. The look on his face could only be described as a ‘shit eating’ grin. He stuck his hands in pocket as he easily hopped onto the counter of his station. Then he moved in flash and a small click.  **“Heh heh better that I put a** **_leash_ ** **on this situation before things get** **_ruff_ ** **.”**

**“OH MY GOD SANS THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”** The taller dark skeleton practically yelled. The darker Sans rolled his shoulders. 

**“I thought the magic restraining collar was good idea.”** He said taking over the red on honey’s soul. The bones faded away letting the new skeleton to slump to the floor under the increased weight. 

**“COLLAR YES. PUN NO. NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE. THESE TWO ARE FREE EXP THE WAY THEY ARE NOW AND I'M NOT GOING TO SAVE THEM IF THE DOG PACK DECIDES THEY LOOK LIKE LUNCH.”** He scooped the little blue wearing skeleton off the ground. He tsked at the fake and flimsy rubber armor the smaller was wearing. If you weren't going to wear the real the thing why even fake it?

**“got it Boss.”** The smaller dark skeleton said before turning to honey.  **“welp ya heard the man. Time to get up and outta here before the dogs come sniffin around.”**

 

Honey stared at the skeleton that resembled his brother, “I am guessing you know about the machine as well,” he watched the taller skeleton walk off with his brother. He wanted nothing more than to rip Blue away from him. Everything in his body told him, that these two were very dangerous, even if one of them did save them.    
His eyes wandered to the smaller skeleton. “Where are you guys taking us?” He inquired them, as he walked with them, he saw the vandalized sign welcoming them to Snowdin. The place looked the same, only dusty, the streets weren’t lit up, no tree, the people were rough and tired looking. Parents ushered their kids inside locking the doors. Some houses were even boarded up. Honey honestly didn’t know what to think of this place. It was the mirrored version of his home, dark, death, and horrible. Well maybe there were some similarities like the death part. His world was always being ravaged by the human child, killing off everyone over and over again. But it was his home, he had to take it back. 

**“SHUT YOUR TRAP!”** The taller skeleton growled glaring at him over his shoulder. The dark Sans pushed him a little faster as well. 

**“hey.”** He hissed quietly eyes darting around.  **“ya need to keep your trap shut till we are outta sight. Boss might be enough to kept those fuckers off of one runt but two and a half dead target might be enough to test his control over the situation.”**

Honey chose wisely and shut his mouth, he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. And kept his head down and followed them carefully, he wasn’t sure what this place was, but seeing how they were on edge. It wasn’t as forgiving as he would have liked it to be. Seeing an almost familiar house up ahead, he knew right away that they were headed there. The place looked like it had taken a beating or two, but was identical to the one he and Blue had shared. The outside had some holes in it, the front steps were well nonexistent, the mailboxes were bashed in and one was on the ground, and the entire color scheme seemed to be muted shades of grey. 

**“SANS DO YOU HAVE THE KEY?”** The taller skeleton snarled walking straight by the front door and continuing to the shed. At the command the shorter skeleton darted over to unlock the shed, his brother watching both Honey and for signs of any other troubles. 

**“Okay Boss, want me to get the other door?”** The dark skeleton nodded and the darker Sans disappeared into the black gloom of the shed. 

**“YOU FIRST. GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME IF KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU.”** He warned pointedly shifting the restrained and half dazed skeleton in arms his. 

Honey did as told and walked into the shed. He would play by their rules, for now, at least until he figured out just how to get back home and how they got here in the first place. He kept going forward until he came to a grizzly metal gate. He stood leaning away from it. He wasn’t going to touch a damn thing. He turned his gaze to his brother who was barely hanging on. He felt sick to his stomach, his brother was close to death, and in the arms of some edgy doppelganger who wanted nothing more than to murder them both just to gain some LOVE. 

**“SANS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!”** Said doppelganger shouted. His brother darted out of through the gate with nasal ridge crinkled. 

**“Boss ya realize this place hasn't been cleaned since . . .”** The short skeleton trailed off looking at Honey before changing the ending.  **“since the last guest”**

**“I TOLD YOU TO DO THAT WEEKS AGO!”** The other yelled pinching the ridge of bone between his eyes.  **“SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVEN BOTHER KEEPING YOU ALIVE.”**

The shorter dark skeleton flinched and shrunk in on himself. He didn't speak though just looked at the floor.  **“WHATEVER TOO LATE NOW JUST PUT HIM IN THE BACK CORNER IT SHOULD BE FINE FOR NOW!”**

**“Okay Boss”** The smaller said quietly before moving to push Honey into the cell. It was used as an interrogation and holding cell. Sharp barbed wire and a close linked fence sealed a monster or anything else securely inside. The small skeleton sighed when Honey tried digging his feet in. With a shrug he used the red magic encasing his soul to literally throw Honey through the gate of the cell. He walked over grabbing Honey by the collar.  **“try and be difficult again and heh heh I'm gonna have great time in here. Now forward.”** **  
** Doing as told, he moved forward and further into room, he saw the damage that was inside and made a face of disgust. Dust and long dried gore covered the floor. He could even see a few tufts of now grey fur lying in defeated and blood soaked clumps. He turned around and watched them carefully. He didn’t know what they were planning and they were pretty hard to read. But he knew that if he made the wrong move or even fought back, he would be risking his brother’s life and his own. And he couldn’t do that, not now not ever.

**“Good”** The dark skeleton growled before suddenly grabbing Honey’s collar and jerking him down to his knees.  _ CLICK!  _ The short skeleton stepped away from the taller skeleton. The collar now attached to a latch on the wall.  **“The collar is magic, breakin it or otherwise struggling would be a bad idea. Ya more likely to break ya neck. So I'd sit still for now.”**

**“SANS! HURRY YOUR ASS UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY!”**

**“welp that's my cue to leave. I'll see ya around six with dinner if Boss is in a good mood anyway.”** He said waving as he turned and walked out of the cell. 

**“LOCK THE DOOR AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE”** The taller skeleton growled as soon as his brother stepped out. He shrugged and did as he was instructed not questioning why the blue runt was spared the cell treatment.    
“Where are you taking my brother?” Honey asked them, his tone was icy. Where were they taking him, the thought of torture running through his mind. He couldn’t use his magic, he was royally fucked. “There is no need for this damn collar, give me back my brother!” He snapped at them. He would take him and leave, and go as far away from this hell hole a possible, hide in the ruins where it was safer or in the forest, deep in the forest. 

**“COME ON SANS”** The taller one growled when his brother froze at Honey’s cry. The shorter skeleton nodded and followed as his brother disappeared out of the shed. He paused and looked back at Honey biting his lip slightly. 

**“Don't give ya-self a stroke over this. We’re far from the worse things that coulda found you two”** he said before dashing out the door as his brother yelled his name again.


	3. Chapter 3

Honey glared after them, he was angry, but so tired. He sat on the floor and looked at the blood and dust that was all over the place. He pulled his knees closer to him and leaned his head back against the wall. Staring up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily. “What is going on?” He asked himself, he was so confused. He had to get out of this, he fingered the collar a bit. “Magic huh,” this wasn’t the first time he has been collar and chained to a wall. He could handle this. He carefully fingered it. ‘Stay strong Sans, I’m coming…’    
  
**“DAMN, THE RUNT IS STILL HOLDING ON.”** the edgy skeleton growled as his brother warped into the living room holding the first aid kit. He more or less dropped the blue runt on the couch before turning to his brother. 

**“We runts are tougher than ya’d think”** his brother replied a smirk crawling up his face. The taller one glared at him a sharp pointed bone summoning over his shoulder. 

**“I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU MAKE A PUN. I WILL DUST YOU, BROTHER.”** He growled snatching the box out of his brother's hands.

**“Ya wouldn't, you'd get too bonely without me.”** He said chuckling and ducking as the bone shot forward. The ducking around was more for show than anything, his brother's attack had been aimed to the side of his head not actually at him.  **“Guess ya don't find me humerus today.”**

**“SANS!”** The taller skeleton yelled slamming a fist onto coffee table. His brother just laughed shoving his hands into his jacket.

**“Come on ya smilin”**

**“I AM NOT!”** He yelled but the corners of his mouth curled up much to his own frustration. His brother snorted then pointed to the pile of bones on the couch.

**“Probably oughta stop screwing around and fix ‘im up. He's hung on this long probably doesn't have much left in him.”** His brother had a point. He sighed and pulled the knife off his belt and cut the ridiculous rubber armor off the little skeleton.  **“Fuck that looks fun.”**

They both stared at the very battered little bones. The skeleton’s ribs were bruised and his spine was littered with cracks. The taller skeleton sighed and grabbed a bottle labeled “ **_healing shit”_ ** by his brother. He hooked a finger in the little guy’s mouth and pried it open, dumping a cap full of the healing potion into his mouth. Almost immediately the runt’s soul started glowing a bright blue, forced into overdrive. The cracks in his spine healed slightly and the bruises faded a considerable amount.

**“SANS”**

**“Already got the bowl, bro.”** His brother answered placing an empty bowl beside the blue skeleton. That particular potion had some hellish side effects and nausea was always one of them, however the runt’s HP jumped up to .75 so that was a plus.  **“I'm gonna go check that other skeleton. If he's who I think he is . . . Welp we’re gonna have our hands full.”**

**“BROTHER. DON'T BE GETTING TOO CLOSE TO HIM. I DO NOT TRUST HIM.”** His words froze the shorter skeleton. The dark Sans raised his hand to the crack in his eye socket. A relatively new addition to his scarred appearance. 

**“Don't worry Bro, I won't. I'd never put you through that twice.”** He left the taller skeleton with the runt and headed back to shed. He found the taller skeleton picking at the collar around his neck.  **“makin much progress there buddy?”** He asked sitting down in front of the gate.   
The taller looked at his brother’s doppleganger and glared at him. “Hardly,” he sneered at him. “Though,” he looked at the red Sans carefully, “I doubt I would get far in this hellhole of a town,” he looked him up and down not at all impressed. “What do you want cherryboy?” He stared at him, he could see that predatory look in his eyes and snarled at him. “Come near me, and I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting rubbing for a whole week.” He bit out, his tone was filled with anger, and it was directed at the small mustard smelling skeleton. 

**“Wouldn't worry bout that if I was you. Just wanna talk, plus promised my bro I'd keep away from ya.”** He said keeping his temper far better than his brother would have.  **_Cherryboy? The fuck?_ ** He leaned back against the wall smiling lazily.  **“I was gonna give ya an update about your bro and . . . Warn ya.”** **  
** “Let me guess, warn me that if I don’t shut my trap and do as you both say, I can forget about everything.” he said to him, his eyes narrowed. He was worried about his brother, he was. But he couldn’t be a pushover not with these two creeps. He crossed his arms, “Just what are you planning.” 

**“Nothin’ planned really. My bro is just humoring me. Don't usually ask him to spare anyone, especially those who go through my things. He knows I know something's up so he's going with it . . . For now. Anyways I'm sure ya more interested in how ya bro is doing.”** He raised a questioning brow bone at the other, gauging his reaction.  **“or are ya more into trying to piss off the only one who'd bother to keep ya in the know?”** **  
** Honey narrowed his eyes, “I’ll behave for now,” he grunted out. ‘Only for my brothers safety.’ He thought to himself, he sighed heavily. The tension in the room was thick, thick enough to cut it with a knife. “What is going on with my brother?” He asked him, “how bad is the damage?” He looked over the small skeleton, he was very good at seeing if other people were lying or not. And so far, this little fucker hadn’t really lied.

**“His spine had a number of cracks in it, his ribs were bruised to hell, and his HP was at .1.”** The darker Sans answered scratching the old wooden planks that made up the wood floor.  **“My boss, gave him a bit of healing potion and I think he was planning to stay with him to help deal with the side effects. Don't know for sure bout that . . . But he seems to be taking it easier on him. Might be cause he looks like me. . . Anyways his HP was at .75 when I left. Still out like a light though.”** **  
** Honey nodded his head and looked at him carefully, “Alright,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Then what, after he is better what’s you and your brothers plan, after all I don’t think you guys just give away kindness without some sort of payment,” he was glad that his brother was safe, and his hp had risen. He knew he was in a bad state, but hearing that it was so low, well it made him feel sick to his soul. The idea that Sans, his brother with one small hit could be dust. “So Cherryboy, what’s the price Blue and I have to pay?” He had a sinking feeling that they weren’t going to like the answer. 

**“Like I said no plans. My bro might want something but he hasn't mentioned anything. I kind of get the feeling he just wants to get you healed enough to kick ya assess out and be done with ya.”** He answered bringing his knees up so could rest his chin on them.  **“Ya didn't exactly pop up at the best time . . .”** **  
** “Tell me about it, it’s not like it was planned,” he informed him. “We were working on a machine, trying to get it up and running, to find a way to stop the resets happening in our world, and we didn’t even have the machine close to running, and then the next thing we know we are in the forest pretty banged up,” he uttered. He saw that shocked expression on his face, “Wanna talk about it Cherry?” He inquired him softly. This Sans may not be his brother but it was still Sans in a way, and his soul ached a little at how small he made himself. “You going to be okay Cherry?” He asked once more. 

**“Heh, I'm fine”** Cherry said laughing quietly.  **“That poor brat though . . . I feel kinda bad I kill them so much in the beginning. They never even tried to fight back. No matter how many times they got killed. . . I got sick of watching them get murdered all the time and eventually they got sick of being murdered. They stayed in the ruins with that annoying talking weed of a friend.”** He shrugged then looked at Honey with intense eyelights.  **“So you remember the resets? Or has your bro told you about them? Do you both remember them?”** **  
** Honey stared at the floorboard for a moment, “The kid, has done nothing but murder the whole underground, they do what they want, then reset and do it all over again,” he informed them. “I don’t pity them, they deserve to die over and over again,” he sneered, his fingers digging into the floor, creating some indents. “I remember them, each and every one of them, I am not sure if my brother does, but he is very good at keep secrets, so he could just be playing dumb for my sake.” He looked at Cherry closely. “So what happened, why was it such a bad time?” He inquired them. 

**“Heh that's interesting to know. So we'll need to keep a close eye on your bro.”** Cherry said tapping his fingers against the wooden floor.  **“And it's a bad time because my bro is actu-”**

**“SANS!”**

Cherry jumped as brother’s voice sounded. He had called from the house but he would definitely come looking for him.  **“Coming Boss!”** He yelled back before turning to Honey quickly hissing.  **“Just sit tight. Your brother is fine, and I'll talk to mine. We won't make ya spend the night in here. He just doesn't want to deal with both of ya at the same time.  And please. Do. Not. Push him.”** on that final note Cherry dashed out to find his brother halfway to the shed. 

**“SANS! WHAT THE FUCK!”** He demanded glaring at Cherry. The smaller skeleton put his hands up helplessly. 

**“Was just talking bro that's it.”**

**“LIKE YOU WERE JUST HEADING TO GRILLBY’S?”** He growled harshly and Cherry flinched like he'd been slapped. 

**“N-No. Bro I promised never again.”** Cherry said hurrying towards the house.  **“How's Blue doing? Woken up yet?”**

**“NOT YET.”** His brother growled following Cherry back into the house. 

**“I'll cook tonight. I don't wanna be anywhere near him when he wakes up.”** Cherry said dashing for the kitchen while his brother sat on the arm of the couch watching Blue for any signs that he was about to wake up. 

Blue lied there for what seemed like forever. His hp slowly went up, his breathing was more stable, and his soul pulsed with life and glowed brightly. When he did awake, he felt off. He couldn't feel his back all that much, and his stomach felt so ill. He pulled himself onto his side and saw the bowl and reached for it and held it to him, he felt the bile rise and he threw up into it. It was just blue and black slime. He continued to gag and throw up. His small frame shuddered. He stared down at the contents, ‘What’s this black slime?’ He thought, he pulled his gaze away and looked around the house, in an instant he knew that this wasn’t his home. The furniture was nothing like theirs, the walls, the pictures, the cat. All gone or different. There was no pictures on any of the walls. No signs of a cat and the furniture was a deep red color. “Hello?” He called out carefully, his voice a little scratchy from throwing up. 

**“SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO?”** The taller dark skeleton sitting on the couch arm asked noticing the black in the bowl. His nasal ridge was wrinkled in disgust. He reached down and pressed a clawed hand against Blue's forehead.  **“NO FEVER, SO I DON'T THINK IT'S CONTAGIOUS. HMMM. ARE YOU NAUSEATED STILL?”** **  
** Blue looked up at him carefully, “A bit yes,” he said honestly, who was this skeleton that had the same face as his brother. He blinked a few times, before he gagged and threw up some more. This time, it was all black. He felt so sick, he continued to gag and spew up gunk until he was dry heaving. Tears slid down his face, from the lack of breathing and the soreness of his body. “What happened….” He whispered softly as he looked at the other skeleton. 

**“I'M NOT SURE”** The dark skeleton answered calmly carefully moving the bowl onto the coffee table. He knelt down tilting Blue's skull so he could check his eyelights. They were hazing and dim but nothing major that he could see.  **“BROTHER COME HERE FOR SECOND.”**

**“Hey boss ya know I'm no go with that kind of thing.”** Cherry said sweating and hiding behind the kitchen door frame.

**“I WANT YOU TO ASK HIS BROTHER IF HE KNOWS ANY REASONS WHY HIS BROTHER WOULD BE VOMITING BLACK MAGIC.”** He said standing back up. Cherry nodded darting out of the house as his brother took the bowl into the kitchen to clean it.  **“YOU SIT STILL.”** He snapped at Blue as he walked away. A few moments later he returned with a clean bowl.  **“NOW, CAN YOU TELL ME HOW YOU TWO DUMBASSES ENDED UP HALF DEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF FOREST?”** **  
** Blue looked at him, “Honey and I were working on the machine...fixing some wires I think, and then we were in the forest I guess, everything was rather pained and hazy, I don’t remember much…” He informed him, “Where is my brother?” He asked a moment later, he held the bowl close to him. Not wanting to throw up all over the place, but he doubted that he had anything left to throw up. 

Honey was cupping his mouth, black slime oozing from his fingers, he gagged and choked, he spewed the black sludge on the floor. He couldn’t keep it down. He stared at the slime with confusion, “What is this…” He whispered, his mind raced a mile a minute. ‘Is it something from this world?’ He thought to himself, panic was blooming in his chest. “Blue.” His head and gaze darted to the gate, if this was happening to him, was it happening to Blue as well?

**“Shit! You to.”** Cherry hissed throwing the gate open. Honey was covered in the black slime, having been unable to really move enough to keep himself clean. Cherry carefully stepped around the pools of black slime and unlatched Honey’s collar from the wall. He teleported them to the other corner.  **“Shit man, what's going on with you two?”** **  
** He looked up at him carefully, “What?” He gasped out, he felt so gross. “I don’t know...this has never happened before…” He turned his head away and threw up more, it went all over the floor. His eyes stung with tears as he gagged and choked. He sat back down away from the sludge. “Same thing is happening with Blue huh?” He asked him, “I think it’s because we teleported here or something?” He said. “It could also be we are in the same range as our doppelgangers, and it’s messing with our magic, causing it to become infected or toxic...but I doubt that.” He said, “There is no fact to that anyways…” 

**“theorize later. . . Umm do you think ya gonna throw up again in the immediate future?”** Cherry asked shifting slightly away from Honey.    
Honey looked at him carefully, “I might,” he informed him. “I am not sure, I don’t feel as though I will,” he explained to him, he carefully stood up, and looked at his sweater, he was covered in it. “Thanks for, well you know…” He flushed a bit, feeling embarrassed about throwing up on himself. “How is my brother, you said that he was as well, is he awake?” 

**“Yeah, he woke up throwing the shit up. Boss had me come to ask if you knew what was going on but . . . Oh god . . . I'm gonna be sick if we stay here.”** Cherry suddenly grabbed Honey’s collar and teleported them into a small grey bathroom. He pointed to the bath tub.  **“Sit I'm going to get you some clothes. Stay here and stay quiet. My bro will be . . . Less than friendly if he finds out I let you out. So please wait here, I'll be right back.”** He teleported away with that last warning. 

Honey cleaned himself up a little bit, using the tissue paper. He felt awful, he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked as awful as he felt. He sat down on the floor, leaving against the wall. And held his knees to his chest. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Feeling a headache coming on. 

**“Heh sorry I don't have anything that’ll fit ya. But you look the same size as my bro.”** Cherry said as he teleported back into the room holding a few articles of black clothing.  **“He never wears these anymore so I don't think he'll mind you having them.”** **  
** Honey nodded his head in thanks and took the clothing and got undressed, and pulled those clothes on. They were a little tight with the legs, but other than that they felt fine. He looked at his hoodie. ‘I’ll have to wash that when I have time.’ He thought. Honey turned to the smaller skeleton he had dubbed Cherry. “Thanks Cherryboy.” He said to him. He grabbed his clothes and folded them up a bit, wanting them up and out of the way. “How is my brother?” 

**“Don't really know. I don't do well the puking shit. Bolted outta there soon as boss gave me an excuse to.”** Cherry admitted shrugging. He sighed and rolled his shoulders.  **“But he was looking out for your bro when I left so he shou-”**

**“SANS!”** His brother's voice sounded from outside. Anyone who didn't really know him would have thought his brother was just pissed, but Cherry could hear slight quiver in his brother's voice that betrayed his fear. 

**“Sh-shit!”** Cherry darted for the bathroom door.  **“He must have gone out to check on me! Fuck!”** **  
** “Tell him the truth,” he said to Cherry. “I am sure he will understand,” he murmured to him and sat back down on the floor, he then lied on the floor. Letting the cool tile help with his headache.    
Blue was on his back, he stared at the ceiling feeling awful, he wanted Papy so badly right now, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. That they were going to be okay. He closed his eyes, he needed to rest a bit more, he had been through a lot. 

It was about to become a lot more. The darker skeleton all but kicked the front door down as he stormed into the house. He ripped Blue off the couch strangling him as he brought him up to eye level. 

**“WHERE. IN. THE. FUCK. IS. HE.”** The dark skeleton growled in a dead cold tone, his right eye glowing with fire like magic.  **“WHERE IS HE!”**


	4. Chapter 4

Blue cried out in pain, tears spilling from his eyes. “Where is who!” He cried out. His back was on fire, everything hurt. “Whats going on!” He cried out, looking at the other Papyrus. He had been right here, he hadn’t moved an inch, and he couldn’t everything hurt. “You’re hurting me, please put me down!” He said, gripping the other skeleton’s hands.

**“Whoa! Bro calm down. I'm fine.”** Cherry yelled from the top of the stairs. He stopped at the look his brother gave him.  **“Paps I'm fine. You need to calm down and breathe.”**

**“WHAT THE FUCK SANS!”** He dropped Blue back on the couch and glared at his brother.  **“WHY WOULD YOU . . . DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I WENT OUT TO FIND THE SHED EMPTY?!”**

**“Sorry bro.”** Cherry muttered. His brother glared at him folding his arms.

**“REALLY? THEN WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE? I KNOW YOU LET HIM OUT.”** He growled but it was the disappointment in his voice that made Cherry shrink in on himself. He felt like he was about an inch tall right now, but he wasn't about to feed honey to the wolves. His brother was _ Too  _ pissed right now. **“SO WE'RE GOING RIGHT BACK TO YOUR OLD GAMES? I DON'T WHY EVEN BOTHERED!”**

**“No! Paps it's not like that! I'm not trying to hide anything from you!”** Cherry begged stepping forward as his brother turned towards the door.  **“I'm not! I promised you I wouldn't lie to you anymore! Please Paps!”**

A red bone flew at him pinning his shorts to the walls.  **“STAY AWAY FROM ME. I'M GOING FOR A WALK. DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED.”** His brother snarled slamming out the front door. Cherry made a small choking noise as he slipped down so he was sitting on stairs. 

**“God I fucked everything up.”** He muttered to himself. 

Blue looked at him carefully, he saw how upset this Sans was. He sighed softly, he closed his eyes, pushing himself up. “Sans, wanna sit next to me?” He asked them softly, he looked like he could use a shoulder to lean on at the moment. “I won’t ask you any questions,” he said, leaning back against the couch, resting his aching back and bones. He didn’t think it was right that this edgier looking Papyrus was treating his Sans poorly, but he didn’t know their relationship dynamic. He didn’t have a right to question it. 

**“Heh, thanks but no thanks.”** Cherry answered before turning towards the bathroom and yelling.  **“Hey dumbass, why don't ya come take care of your bro?”** **_Maybe ya can do a better job with yours than I can with mine._ ** He tacked on mentally.    
Honey walked from the bathroom and looked at Cherry and patted his head affectionately. “Thanks Cherryboy.” He said to him, “When you’re brother gets back, let’s all talk to him and get this sorted out.” He said to him softly, he looked at Blue and felt his heartache at the sight of his brother. He walked towards him and sat on the couch. 

“Hey Blue, you okay?” He asked softly as he looked him over. He checked out his spine. “It’s damaged alright, you shouldn’t walk for sometime,” he said to him. “Though whatever they gave you is helping your HP rise, it’s now back to normal.” He informed. Honey gently moved him around and carefully looked at the cracks and breaks in the bone. It was going to take a while for the bone itself to mend. Blue was going to have to just rest, which meant no moving. “You’re going to be on bed rest for some time,” he turned his brother back around.   
Blue nodded his head and listened to his brother, he hissed a bit in pain when he turned him around. Any kind of spinal movement was like hot pain flooding his system. “Fun,” he muttered sarcastically, “Just what I wanted on my only day off...a spinal injury,” His blue eyes looked at ‘Cherryboy’, then he looked at his brother. “Were you throwing up black sludge too?” He inquired.    
Honey nodded his head, “Yes, though...I don’t know as to why yet, though I am sure we can figure it out soon enough,” he looked away from his brother and at the carpet. “We have much to figure out, like how did we end up here, why did the machine freak out if it had no power, and the black slime.” He had many questions he needed to figure out answers too. He just hoped that whatever that black tar was, it wasn’t going to infect the other two here or anyone else. 

**“Don't know if either of you feel like eating, but I'm starving. If ya want anything just yell.”** Cherry muttered teleporting into the kitchen. He flinched when he saw the half finished lasagna sitting on the counter. His bro’s favorite food. Cherry had been planning to make it to help calm his brother's nerves but now. . . He sighed.

He had hurt his bro just now. He knew Cherry was hiding Honey from him. That he was protecting honey who his brother saw as a threat. Cherry had basically just thrown away every bit of effort his brother had put into keep him alive, in brother's eyes anyway. But Cherry couldn't just let his bro rip Honey apart. Couldn't take watching a Papyrus get killed anymore even if it wasn't his.    
Honey came into the kitchen and looked at him carefully, “You okay there bud?” He asked him, he stood beside him, looking at him carefully. “What happened between you and your bro?” All he heard was yelling and then saw the small hole in the wall when he came down stairs. He was glad that Cherryboy wasn’t hurt. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

**“Nothin to talk about. Boss knew I was hiding you. I sided against him and like he should've he got mad and left.”** Cherry answered stepping away from Honey deciding to finish the lasagna so he wouldn't have to waste all that food. Maybe if his bro came home he could offer it as part of an apology. It wouldn't go far.  **“either of you hungry?”** **  
** “Food would be great, thanks Cherryboy,” he said to him softly. “And thanks for well hiding me away, I know it caused a rift, and I am sorry about that, but thanks.” He said softly. “We will talk with your brother once he comes back, I am sure if we’d explain what happened he would understand…” He informed him. “You were just doing what you thought was right.” He said gently, he patted his head again. “I’ll be in the living room with Blue, call if you need anything,” He said to him and walked out to go and sit by his brother and comforted him a bit.

**“Heh heh heh, you don't have a clue.”** Cherry murmured to himself staring after Honey. There had already been a rift between the two dark skeletons. His brother had just been starting to come around to. He sighed throwing the pasta into the oven and shuffled into the living room. He slid down and sat on the floor next to the kitchen doorway. He had to admit he was kind of jealous of the two brothers sitting on the couch. He and his brother hadn't had a relationship like that since they were little since before . . . Before it all went to hell. It didn't help that Honey was wearing his brother's clothes. It was like rubbing salt in his wounds. Though the collar stood out less with the new clothes.

Honey looked at Cherryboy, “You can come sit on the couch you know,” He said to him. “There is enough room, and I am sure it’s much warmer over here then it is by the door.” He said to him. He carefully moved his brother so he was sitting in his lap, he moved over to the other side of the couch. “It looks like you need some sort of comfort right now,” he uttered softly. 

Blue looked at Cherry, “Sans,” he called softly. “What happened, why did your brother blow up like that?” He could see that there was a lot of hurt and distrust between the two. But the way that his brother had gotten so concerned for his brother. He could see that there was a lot love there. Even though it was toxic on some level.

**“Things are hard right now . . . Especially for my bro.”** Cherry answered curling into a ball and tried to memorize the way the little bones of linked together in front of his knees.  **“He's . . . It's hard to explain. But right now he's . . . He's got a shorter fuse than normal.”**

Blue nodded his head, “You don’t have to force yourself,” he said gently. “There is a lot going on with your relationship with your brother, there are going to be set backs,” he said to him. “At least there is somewhat of an effort being made.” he said. “So please Cherry, come sit with us okay, there is no need to hide yourself with us, we aren’t...abrasive.” 

“Calm down Blue,” Honey said, “Give him some space, he will talk when ready,” he said to them and looked at Cherry, “He is under a lot of strain at the moment, best we just let him sort it out and breathe.” 

**“Thanks.”** Cherry said. He didn't even want to imagine what his brother would think if he can home to the three of them lazing around on the couch together. Like it hadn't mattered he'd left, like he wasn't needed or wanted. Cherry had done a good enough job denting his brother's ego. He didn't need help.  **“But I'm sure you guys have had a** **_ruff_ ** **day. More terrier-able than mine.”**

Honey laughed a little bit, “Don’t worry Cherry, nothing gets under my  _ skin _ , but I guess we all have someone wanting to pick a  _ bone  _ with us from time to time,” he said to him. 

Blue hid his face in his hands, “Those were horrible, and you should feel bad brother.” He said, though he was smiling.

**“Ahh I get the feeling you're trying to heel our sense of humor. Which is im-paw-sable.”** Cherry said chuckling weakly. His eyes drifted back to the collar around Honey’s neck. Part of him wondered if he should take it off now.

Honey laughed loudly at that, “I guess it was a bit  _ mastiff  _ for you Blue,” He said lightly and chuckled. “And I wouldn’t say it’s im-paw-sable to enjoy our humor, it’s not as terrier as you think,” he said to his little brother, he looked at Cherry to back him up.

**“Collie us couple of boneheads but puns are difficult art that some mutt not appreciate like they should.”** Cherry agreed relaxing a little. He picked at the end of his jacket before looking back at the two other skeletons. 

Blue groaned, “I’m dying, please stop…” He whined and looked at him. He sighed softly, he looked at his brother carefully and noticed his brother wearing a collar, he looked at Cherry. “Why is he wearing a collar?” He inquired at Cherry, “Is it necessary ?” 

**“Hmmmm that probably depends on Boss. I think you guys would really see him blow a fuse if he came home to your bro uncollared and I** **_Reeeeally_ ** **don't want to imagine that scenario if I'm not within eyesight.”** Cherry said curling back into a ball.    
“Then we will keep it on,” Honey said to him, “I am sure he is rational about some things,” he stated. “He is going to have to listen if he wants the truth,” Honey stated, “But we will see,” he hated seeing Cherry like that, Honey knew that this was a Sans like his brother, and seeing him like this. It only hurt more, he pictured his brother like that, so small, so hurt, full of regret. He sighed softly and looked at him carefully. “Cherry what can we do to help ease the situation?” He asked him. “You helped us, now how can we return the favor?” 

**“Already told you. Don’t push Boss’s buttons.”** Cherry answered before deciding he was done talking and it was time to take a nap. He rested his chin on his knees and promptly went to sleep. 

Honey looked at the skeleton carefully, before gently moving his brother onto the couch and walked to Cherryboy and carefully picked him up and placed him on the couch. He covered Cherry up with the blanket Blue had, it was big enough for the both of them. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and waited for the edgier Papyrus to come home. 

It was a few hours later that the front door creaked open. The dark skeleton walked in eyes first going to his brother . . . Who was sharing a blanket with the intruder. Figures. Next his eyes went to Honey who sitting next to the two smaller skeletons.

**“NYEH? YOU DIDN'T DUST HIM? I'LL ADMIT I'M SHOCKED.”** He said coldly kicking his boots off by the door. He walked by the three of them without any further acknowledgement, fully planning on just going to his room and sleeping. Hopefully he'd wake up from this nightmare and it would be just a nightmare.    
“Cherryboy, passed out waiting for you by the door, didn’t have the heart to leave him there, also he made dinner, it’s on the counter for you.” He said to him, watching him go.    
Blue shifted and looked at Edge he was scared of the monster after he was brutally picked up like he was earlier. He had never been manhandled before, and needless to say the least he never wanted that to happen again. So he kept his mouth shut around the taller more scary looking skeleton. 

**“I DON'T CARE”** Edge growled stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  **“ON ALL ACCOUNTS.”** He headed back up stairs shutting his bedroom door behind with a silent anticlimactic click. 

Cherry couldn't bite back the whimper the popped up in his throat. His brother was mad. He was being calm about it about, but he was still mad.  **“Ya didn't have to say anything. He wasn't gonna talk with us tonight anyway”** Cherry sighed giving up the pretense of sleep.    
Honey looked at him, “Cherryboy,” he said gently. “Don’t worry about me all too much,” he said to him, “Or him,” his tone was a bit more colder, but still relatively friendly. He pulled the blankets back around him. “You hungry?” He asked him lightly. He looked at Blue who had nodded their head, he turned back to Cherry, “Hm?” 

**“Not really.”** He sighed and looked up at his brother's room.  **“He probably is. . . The stubborn ass.”** Cherry growled under his breath. He slipped out from under the blankets.  **“You two sit here. I'll go get the food. I'm the host after all.”** **  
** “Whatever you say Cherryboy~” Honey smirked at him before turning to tend after his brother, he looked at his back, it was still in rough condition, but it was looking a lot better. He angled his brother a bit, to get him to sit up without discomfort and to be able to eat without getting it all over him and the blanket. He turned from his brother and looked over the armor, the armor was rubber, but it was as a special armor, with each hit it took, the armor became stronger. But it could only be from magic attacks, physical attacks did nothing on it. He looked it over and saw the indent on the back, it seemed he landed on a nice sharp rock or log. The Alphys had given this to him as a gift one year, it had been a small thank you gift, why it was given to him, was to continue his training against magic based attacks. 

Honey ran his fingers down break, he would have to fix it himself. He put it back down with the other gear and looked over at Cherryboy. “Hey Cherryboy, why don’t you feed your brother first,” he called out to him, “Blue and I need to talk for a second,” 

**“If I even tried to set foot in his room right now he'd throw me out a window or something.”** Cherry said as headed into the kitchen returning with two plates of food.  **“If he doesn't want to talk he won't, but he will always let you know when he's ready to talk. But if you wanna chat I can get lost for a minute.”**

Honey shook his head, “Then it can wait,” he said to them. “It’s nothing too important,” he leaned back. And he doubted that his brother would even believe him, he looked at his brother carefully. He looked a bit worse for wear. He sighed softly and rubbed his arm a little bit, giving him some affection. 

Blue smiled at his brother a little bit, he then looked at Cherryboy who walked into the livingroom. “Oh thank you Cherry,” he said to him, and moved his legs so that Cherry could sit down on the couch. 

Honey smiled and got up and grabbed the plates, “Thanks Cherryboy,” he said softly as he took Blues plate and sat down and handed it to him. “Does the Babybones need me to feed him~?” He cooed at Blue who scowled at him.    
“No I don’t thank you very much.” He said and picked up his fork and started to eat it, “It’s really good Cherry~” He said happily, better than muffets. 

**“heh, it's nothing compared to what my bro can do.”** Cherry said smiling a little.  **“when he's got the time he can cook something that will knock your socks off. . . But being captain of the guard doesn't give him much time so”** Cherry trailed off. He wasn't even sure why his brother had agreed to replace Undyne. He hadn't cared enough to ask then and now it seemed more likely to be adding salt to the wounds between their relationship.

Blue felt as though that was a touchy subject, “Honey here, can’t cook to save his life.” He said to them, “He destroyed a pot while boiling some water.” He laughed a little, he took another bite of the food. 

“It was the pots fault, it looked at me funny it had to go…” Honey pouted and ate his dinner without another word, the tension in the room was near non-existent. 

Cherry chuckled and pulled a mustard bottle out of the pocket of his parka. He took a small sip drumming his figures along the side.  **“Boss would have hit the roof if I had destroyed one of his pots.”** Cherry said snorting a little at the idea. His brother was eccentric but he was loyal and devoted. He would have panicked making sure Cherry wasn't hurt before he began cursing him out for ruining the pot . . . And putting himself in harm's way.    
Blue sighed, “I blew a gasket when I saw it, it was such a good pot too, I banned him from cooking.” He said to them. “I watch him when he uses the microwave.” He looked at his brother, “I fear you will accidently leave a spoon in it and make everything spark.”  

**“Heh, you sound like Boss.”** Cherry laughed taking a bigger drag from the mustard bottle.  **“He is way too prone to worrying, especially if it involves the kitchen.”** He chuckled.  **“He probably would've banned me from cooking to if he wasn't terrified my diet would become entirely take food if he did.”** **  
** “My brother here, drinks honey like it’s going out of style,” he made a face. “It just sounds so wrong, I can get mustard since it’s bitter, but overly sweet all the time and just coats your mouth, just sounds horrific.” He made another face and finished his plate.    
Honey grabbed their empty plates and went into the kitchen and washed them real quick before sitting back down. “That reminds me, you guys have honey, right?” He had to have his fix every once in awhile, well everyday. 

**“maybe, boss isn't a huge fan of sweet things and if he doesn't cook I just get Grillby’s.”** Cherry shrugged.  **“Might be some in the cupboard above the stove, but I doubt it.”** something like honey might make a mess in his brother's kitchen and where neither of them were likely to use it he doubted Boss had kept any around.  **“If not I'll go get some tomorrow. What about you Blue what do ya like?”**

“I don’t drink condiments,” he said to him. “But thank you though,” He said and leaned back a bit more onto the comfy couch. “I like salads, cooked meals, and healthy meals.” He explained, “After all I am aiming to be part of the guard, I have to keep myself in shape,” he informed lightly. He closed his eyes resting them a bit. 

Honey chuckled, “His favorite is tacos,” he looked at Cherry, “Once he is better he will most likely take over the kitchen pissing off your brother, though he is a great cook.” 

Cherry just gave Blue a slightly horrified look.  **“Ya aiming to be part of the guard? How does that even work? Ya only have 1 HP?!”** He shook his head. Everyone hated the guard. He lost count of how many times his brother had been killed just because he was in the royal guard.  **“Don't the others hate being told what to do by a runt?”**

“It’s not as severe as it is here, we do have crime, a lot of it…” He informed him, “my armor is a special elloy made by Undyne and Alphys, the more magic hits it takes the stronger it gets,” he informed them. “I am under Captain Alphys training,” he informed. “I have one hp, but I am very strong physically,” he looked at Cherry, “It also helps when your own magic is powerful as well,” 

Honey raided the kitchen and found some honey and sat back down and looked at the two, “It’s true,” he said to him, “But worse of all is the humans,” he informed. “But that's for a later date.” 

**“Long as he doesn't try to tell me he's a Judge, I don't care.”** Cherry said shrugging.  **“sucks to hear ya humans are . . . Anyway. What brought you guys here? Why were you fucking around with that machine? It could've erased ya.”**

“Well it was completely unplugged,” Honey informed. “I made sure, I was stripping the wires when everything went to shit,” he sighed and squeezed some honey into his mouth. “The next thing we knew we were falling from the sky and well that's when we met you.”

**“Ya telling me it just freaked out and sent ya here?”** Cherry asked tilting his head slightly.  **“Don't take this the wrong way but ya weren't drunk or something when ya were messing with it were ya?”**

Blue shook his head, he opened his eyes and looked at Cherry. “I don’t drink, and he is a lightweight, he passes out just after one drink, so no we weren’t drinking.” He said to him lightly. “And muffets doesn’t have alcohol, he would have to go to Grillby’s.”    
Honey nodded his head, “The machine was old, torn down, and well just a pile of trash, I was wanting to replace everything to get our father out of the void,” he informed him. “W.D Gaster.” He stated looking at the floor as he ate some more honey. “A wiry man of emotions, very interesting…” he said to him. “So we agreed to pull him out, but it looks like we ended up here somehow...its rather illogical,” 

**“Huh, what makes you think he's trapped in a void?”** Cherry asked tilting his head.  **“For all you know he could've been ripped apart and spread across space time. Least that's what most likely happened to the Gaster in this world.”**

“I was there when it happened, the event was recorded,” he informed him. “Undyne has been keeping track of the power fluctuation in certain locations.” He sighed and looked up at Cherry. “It’s rather complicated, could I tell you more tomorrow, it’s been a rather rough and crazy day for everyone,” he smiled faintly. “My brain is all mashed up and goo.” Thinking made his head throbbed. 

**“Welp G'night then. Ya are welcome to sleep here I'm going to bed.”** Cherry said waving a hand over his shoulder and teleported to his bedroom. It was mess garbage littered everywhere it had even crawled into his self-sustaining tornado. He sighed and flopped onto the mattress on his floor, kicking the bedding ball off.

Honey crawled up on the couch after making sure the doors and windows were locked, he let Blue rest on top of him. “Night bro,” he murmured and gave him a small kiss on his skull.    
“Good night Papy…” Blue closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheena Here!   
> Sorry I haven't updated this last two weeks just wanted to take some time and write for the hell of it. So hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Note none of this has been proofread so probs on errors. If it's really bad let me know in the comments and fix it.

CLACK! 

The sound of rattling metal shook through the house. 

**“GODDAMNIT SANS!”** The dark skeleton yelled from the kitchen. His brother popped into the kitchen rubbing sleep from one eye. 

**“Boss it's six in the mornin. Can't ya keep it down.”** Cherry asked before seeing last night’s lasagne on the floor.  **“Oops put it on the top shelf again didn't I? Sorry forget it’s broken.”**

**“OF COURSE YOU DO.”** His brother growled grabbing some rags to clean the pasta off the floor.  **“IT'S NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO EVEN BOTHER WITH. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE BUSTING YOUR BACK TO MAKE SURE WE EVEN HAVE FOOD TO EAT.”**

**“P-Paps.”** Cherry flinched sinking into his sweater. The same one he had worn yesterday. His brother looked up at him and sighed. 

**“STOP PUTTING HEAVIER THINGS ON THE TOP SHELF”** He growled before letting his expression soften a little.  **“WOULD YOU BRING THE TRASH CAN OVER HERE SO I CAN THROW THIS AWAY?”**

**“S-Sure thing Boss.”** Cherry hurried over and dragged the trash can over. Quite a feat considering it was almost as tall as he was. 

Honey had been listening to them for a bit, he carefully got up and put Blue down on the couch careful not to wake him. He walked to the kitchen and saw the two, he could see the more softer appeal from this Papyrus, specially when it came to his brother. “Morning you two,” he said, leaning against the frame. 

**“Morning Honey.”** Cherry said with a nervous smile. Behind him his brother just glared at the other tall skeleton.  **“Um, Boss this is Honey.”**

His brother just wiped the rest of the mess away and turned towards oven not speaking.  **“Shit Bro, they aren't a threat.”**

**“HMPH”** His brother grabbed a frying pan and some things from the fridge.  **“SURE SANS. WHATEVER.”** **  
** Honey looked at Cherry, “It’s okay Cherryboy, he is just wary as he should be, just let him be.” He said softly. He then smiled at them both. “So how was your guys morning, how did you sleep?” He inquired them. He patted Cherry’s skull affectionately before getting himself a glass of water and sitting down at the table. 

**“YOU'RE AWFULLY TOUCHY.”** The darker skeleton sneered. Cherry sighed and walked over to his brother. 

**“Paps. Ya could give them a chance ya know? It wouldn't kill ya.”** Cherry flinched as what he said clicked in his head. The wooden spoon his brother had been holding slammed against the counter top. 

**“AM I REALLY SUPPOSED TO TAKE** **_YOUR_ ** **WORD FOR THAT?”** His brother snarled glaring at him.  **“OR WAS THAT ONE OF YOUR SHITTY ATTEMPTS AT A JOKE?”**

**“Sorry Boss.”** Cherry muttered. His hand ghosted up to the crack in his eye socket.  **“I'm sorry.”**

His brother didn't say anything. He just finished cooking flipping two omelettes onto some plates.

**“IS THE BLUE RUNT UP YET?”** The question wasn't directed at anyone. 

Honey looked at him, “Most likely,” He said and looked at him. He then stood up left the kitchen for a moment only to bring back a disgruntled Blueberry, he set them down in the chair beside him. 

“Good morning everyone,” Blue said gently and then smiled at Cherry and the other “Hi I’m Blue or Berry, or even Blueberry, what's your name?” He asked the edgy skeleton. He looked a little better, though his spine was still a bit messed up. 

**“I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT INTRODUCTION SHIT OR WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF.”** The dark skeleton hissed cracking an egg to make two more omelettes. Cherry flinched. 

**“Chill bro. He's trying to be nice.”** Cherry said watching his brother carefully.  **“If ya still mad ya didn't have to cook I could've ma-”**

**“MADE WHAT BROTHER? YOU HAVE ALMOST ZERO COOKING SKILLS BEYOND PUSHING THE BUTTONS ON A MICROWAVE.”** He snapped dumping both omelettes onto a plate and pushing it towards Cherry.  **“IN OTHER WORDS NOTHING SUITABLE TO FEED GUESTS.”**

**“Then shouldn't ya treat them like guests?”** Cherry asked with a raised brow bone. His brother tossed the frying pan in the sink and started washing it. 

**“YOUR GUESTS NOT MINE.”** He growled scrubbing leftover eggs off the pan. 

**“Then ya didn't have to cook them breakfast. That’s my respo-”**

**“JUST SHUT UP!”** His brother snapped the frying pan ringing from being thrown against the bottom of the sink. Cherry froze. 

Honey stood up, “Hold on, everyone breathe,” he said he looked at Edge. “Wanna step out and breathe for a second, go and scream at some trees?” He asked him, “Or do you want to sit down like a grown adult and talk?” He asked him. Honey found his behavior quite disgusting for someone who held so much responsibility. 

**“ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT ME IN MY OWN** **_HOME_ ** **?”** Cherry’s brother hissed turning towards Honey his eyelights completely gone.  **“OR JUST TELLING ME HOW TO HANDLE MY BROTHER?”**

**“Sh-Shit. Paps calm down.”** Cherry said reaching for his brother's hand, but stopped when his brother cringed away from him.    
Honey looked at him, “No, I am not.” He said to him, “I just know screaming at something other than a person really helps and no damage is done,” he explained. “But we really do need to talk about what happened,” he explained to him. “Cherry, I, and Blue want you to know the details of what happened and who we are so that you can be more at ease in your own home,” he gestured to himself and Blue, “I want you to understand that we aren’t a threat, and I want you to feel better knowing that Cherryboy here isn’t going to get hurt by us,” 

Blue nodded his head, “So please, sit and talk with us that's all we are asking, what you want to do with that information is completely up to you,” Blue stated, “This is your home after all, we aren’t trying to tell you how to act or live in this house at all, or even disrespect you!” He said quickly. 

**“Come on. Paps please.”** Cherry asked looking at the floor curled slightly in on himself.  When he finally looked up, his brother was trembling. That was surprising. He knew his brother didn't like this situation but for it to literally  _ rattle  _ him?  **“Bro?”**

His brother didn't answer him. His jaw was clenched tightly, and he was decidedly not looking at anyone. Though it was hard to tell with his eyelights out.  **“I'M LATE FOR WORK.”** He spat out before darting out of the kitchen.

Blue reached out for the dark Papyrus, and grabbed his hand. “Please Papyrus, don’t go.” He looked up at him with soft blue eyes. “It’s okay, it is…” He said calmly. “I get it…”

The darker skeleton flinched at the sudden contact like he'd been tazed.  **“NGH”** He ripped his hand away and clutched at the front of his scarf.  **“I-I HAVE TO GO!”** He stammered now shaking hard enough to be heard before he darted out of sight.

Cherry stared after his brother for a moment before stumbling into the living room.  **“Paps wait! What's wrong?”** He froze in the living room. His brother had left the front door wide open in his flight.  **“What? What is going on?”**

Honey walked out and saw Cherry in front of the door. “He looked scared,” he commented, “Maybe talking to him so soon was a bad idea,” he informed him.   
Blue saw the look in his eyes and saw how closed off he was. He looked at his plate, he was hiding something. He didn’t think it was his place to force it out of him, but those eyelights disappearing like that, well...Blue knew that he was going to have to do something. He finished his food and carefully slid from the chair and walked to the living room, slowly and carefully. “Just leave it be, alright?” He smiled at them slowly as he got on the couch. “Papyrus isn’t going to tell us right now it seems, so just give him some time…” Blue said to them. He would deal with it, he had the more softer approach. He was easy to talk to, most people just talk to him, without realizing they were saying those things. 

Honey sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Got any smokes Cherryboy?” 

**“Ya kidding me? Boss would kill me if he caught me.”** Cherry said even though he pulled a box out and handed them to Honey.  **“Don't smoke in the house. . . I better get ready for work. Please stay either inside or right outside. People round here are real assholes.”** **  
** Honey nodded his head and stepped right outside the door and lit it, he took a heavy drag before exhaling it. He felt all that stress and tension just wash away. “Thanks Cherryboy,” he said to him softly. He patted his head affectionately. “Stay safe,” he said warmly. 

Blue looked at Cherry, “Sans, stay warm, and please don’t fall asleep at your post.” He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Cherry, he figured that this would was pretty awful. 

**“Yeah . . . Thanks Blue.”** He answered looking at the snow. The words, while nicer in delivery, were something his brother would have said. He waved over his shoulder before teleporting to his Snowdin station. He paced in front of his station waiting for his brother to come by on his patrol. 

He didn't show. 

After three hours Cherry was ready to abandon his post and go looking for him when Dogaressa and Dogamy showed up saying the captain had told them to do the Snowdin patrol that he was going to check things in Hotland. Cherry was a little relieved but irritated that his brother was running away like this. His brother was going to get an earful when he got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue lied on the couch and looked at the ceiling. He was getting so damn restless just sitting here and not really being able to move without feeling as though his spine is being set on fire. His brother had left to go find Cherry and chat him up for a bit. He was beginning to think that his brother had a small thing for Cherry. Then again his brother did have a soft heart. He looked at the TV, feeling rather numb emotionally. A lot had happened and it was hard to sort everything out all at once.

Blue jumped a little bit, when he heard the door knob jiggle before Edge walked in. “Oh hey Edge,” he greeted. “Welcome home,” he said giving him a small smile. He saw how tense he was and how his face was solidified with a look of apathy. “You doing okay?” He forced himself to sit up resting against the armrest. 

**“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?”** Edge snarled before pinching the bone between his eyes and sucking in a deep breath.  **“NEVERMIND I DON'T CARE. WHERE'S SANS?”**

“He is at his station, most likely the one near the ruins.” Blue looked him over, “I called you Edge, because you remind me of the Grim Reaper.” He said to him lightly, “Whether you take it as an insult or compliment is up to you,” he sighed heavily. “Now seriously, are you okay.” He pulled his legs to him, “Please come and sit,” 

**“I'M FINE RUNT, NOW FUCK OFF OR SHUT UP.”** Edge growled walking towards the kitchen.  **“I'M NOT MY BROTHER. I WON'T WASTE MY TIME SITTING AROUND WHEN I'VE  GOT SHIT TO GET DONE.”** **  
** Blue looked at him, “Edge, I’m not one to judge.” He looked him over, watching him walk by. “But what you are doing isn’t helping anyone not even you,” he turned himself a little bit. “You don’t need to run away anymore, I just wanted to talk and listen to you about what's going on, you don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with, I don’t want to do that to you or anyone.” He expressed. “So please sit, so that we can stop being children and start acting like adults.” 

**“DO NOT DO THAT!”** Edge snapped turning on berry.  **“I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD! BOTH YOU AND YOUR IDIOT BROTHER CAN GO TO HELL!”** Edge snarled  **“IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY BROTHER YOU WOULD BOTH BE DUST RIGHT NOW. AND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHATEVER REASON HE HAS FOR WANTING YOU ALIVE. I WILL DUST YOU! BOTH OF Y-”**

Edge cut off flinching. One hand came up to claw at his neck, twisting against the crimson fabric. 

Blue looked at him, completely unaffected by the threat, he just looked more tired. “Please sit down Edge,” he said again. “You can be a dick to try and get out of it all you want, but I am not your brother,” he said to him. “I’m not scared of you,” He patted the spot next to him. “Sit.” To be honest he was scared of Edge, he had no idea what he could and couldn’t do. But from what he had seen, one was not to test Edge unless they wanted an asskicking. 

**“YOU'RE NOT SCARED OF ME, HUH?”** Edge asked a smug grin crawling up his face as he walked towards Blue. He slammed both hands against the couch next to Blue's head, hard enough to make the frame creak.  **“THEN YOU ARE A BIGGER IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT. OF COURSE GUESS I SHOULD HAVE REALISED THAT ALREADY. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU DO?”**

He leaned over Blue unaware that a hint of black fabric had peeked out of its hiding place beneath his scarf. 

Blue forced his body not to flinch, he saw the fabric, but didn’t comment thinking it was just apart of his attire. “Edge sit for god's sake,” his tone exasperated. “You can be all big and bad when your brother gets back, but I’m sick of whatever it is you are doing,” he said to him. “My brother does the same thing.” He sighed heavily and leaned back. He was so thankful for Alphys training right now, it was saving him. “So sit please, I’m asking nicely.”  

**“NICELY ASK SOMEONE ELSE. I'M BUSY RUNT, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SICK OF. AND IF I WERE YOU I'D GET USED TO THAT.”** Edge said straightening and pulling on his scarf slightly. He turned and headed back for the kitchen.

Blue watched him, “Edge please,” he looked him over. “What's the point of running away?” He asked him, “if it's not going to go away, don’t you want it to end and to stop?” He asked him. “Talk to me,”

**“THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?”** Edge asked leaning against the kitchen doorframe. He readjusted his scarf again and stared at Berry with his posture tense.    
“Shall I be blunt,” he asked him. “Find then, I’m calling you a coward for running away from your problems instead of talking about them and trying to fix an issue.” 

**“I'M NO FUCKING COWARD!”** Edge snarled furious and stepped towards Blue the red shimmer of his magic summoning attacks, but before they could fully form they shattered.  **“NGHH!”** Edge dropped to his knees, both hands clasping his neck.  **“SH-SHIT”** **  
** Blue’s eyes widen, he pushed himself off the couch, ignoring the pain. He pulled off the red scarf and stared at what was under it. “What in god’s name…” He whispered, horrified. 

**“GET AWAY FROM ME!”** Edge snapped reaching for his scarf. His arms were trembling and he was terrified of his brother coming in to see the black collar around his neck. A small black box was attached to it and little metal spikes were dug into the vertebra in his neck. A red blinking light was flashing and a faint buzz of electricity could be heard now that it wasn't covered.  **“GIVE ME MY SCARF!”** **  
** Blue handed him the scarf. “What happened?” He asked him, his voice was firm. Edge wasn’t going to get out of this, not without an explanation. And he was going to tell his brother. This was something that he needed to know about. 

**“JUST SHUT UP!”** Edge snapped curling into a ball. He prayed his brother wouldn't come home soon, he didn't have the coordination to actually put his scarf on while the collar was on.  **_CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!_ ** He screamed at himself rattling slightly.    
Blue put the scarf back on him, and pulled the blanket over him, covering him. Hiding him for a bit, he rubbing his skull a little bit. “I’m here,” he said softly. “I’m here…” He didn’t look at him, not wanting Edge to feel bad. “Shh…” he hummed to him. His hands stayed on his skull, stroking it a little bit. 

Edge dragged in a shaky breath as the collar finally switched off.  **“FUCK, FORGOT HOW BAD THAT HURTS.”** Edge hissed to himself. He shifted slightly before springing at Blue and pinning him down on the living room floor.  **“NOW TO DEAL WITH YOU.”** Edge growled before using his red magic to pull Blue's soul out of his chest. He wrapped a clawed hand around Blue's soul and glared at the little skeleton beneath him.  **“YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY MY BROTHER, I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT AND CRUSH IT IN FRONT OF YOU. AM I UNDERSTOOD?”** **  
** Blue stared at him, he breathed in then out. “I’m not going to tell him, you are.” He said to the man. He felt the burn in his back, he shifted to get a little more comfortable. “And you won’t kill me, because if you do, it will just cause so much grief on your end,” He stared up at him. “And if you wanted to dust me truly, you would have done so already,” he looked up at Edge. “No since the cat is out of the bag, want to tell me why you have that ‘ _ thing _ ’ on your neck? 

**“WRONG ANSWER.”** Edge growled digging his claws in just enough for Blue's soul to bleed and drip concentrated magic into the little skeleton.  **“I'VE NO INTENTION OF TELLING SANS ABOUT ANY OF THIS. HE'S ENOUGH OF A WRECK AFTER LAST MONTH.”** Edge’s face darkened for a split second before falling back to flat cold.  **“AND IF YOU THINK I'LL KEEP YOU ALIVE AT HIS EXPENSE YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN. I'VE KEPT YOU ALIVE BECAUSE SANS ASKED. NO OTHER REASON.”**

Pain flared within his soul. He flinched, he panted up at him. His face flushed with pain, “You just contradicted yourself,” he said to him. 

**“NO I DIDN'T. HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE COLLAR. I PUT IT ON MYSELF. AND I'LL TAKE IT OFF WHEN I NO LONGER NEED IT. BUT THERE'S ZERO REASON TO CONCERN SANS WITH IT.”** Edge growled looking over the little skeleton.  **“NOW ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT?”**

Blue looked at him, “Well let's see,” he said, and panted a bit, the pain was having an edge too it now. “You hold my soul literally in your hands, and your causing damage to it,” He looked up at him. “What do you think?” His tone was laced with a little bit of sarcasm. 

**“I WANT YOUR WORD. IF SANS FOUND OUT ABOUT ANY OF THIS IT WOULD DESTROY HIM.”** Edge said his expression wavering slightly. He hated how much this little guy looked like his brother. Hated hurting him, but damn it the brat was making it necessary.  **“I CAN'T TAKE HIM DOING ANYMORE STUPID SHIT.”**

Blue stared at him, “That's what family does Edge…” He felt so much pain. “Get off me,” he said to him. It was too much, he felt his eyelights were flickering. “Please stop…” 

Edge climbed off Blue and moved the little skeleton back to the couch.  **_WHY AM I SO FUCKING WEAK! HE'S NOT EVEN MY BROTHER!_ ** Edge cursed at himself as he sat on ground by Blue, the little soul still in his hands.  **“DON'T TELL HIM. IT'S MY PROBLEM, NOT HIS. SURELY YOU HAVE KEPT THINGS FROM YOUR BROTHER FOR HIS OWN SAKE?”**

Blue lied motionless on the couch, catching his breathe. After a moment he looked at him, pain in his eyes. “Like you…” he paused for a second. “You have the same expression I wear...when those  _ occurrences _ happen.” he swallowed and looked away from Edge. “We all have secrets…” he finally agreed. 

**“SO YOU WON'T TELL HIM?”** Edge asked leaning against couch. He was too damn tired to deal with this shit.    
Blue sighed and looked at him, “I won’t, but tell me this how am I going to explain my soul to my brother?” He asked him, “and yours?” He inquired him, “I cannot simply say its from emotional reasons or mental, my brother wouldn’t believe that.” he sighed. But smiled at Edge, “But thank you for ‘telling’ me.” He got what he wanted. 

**“TELL HIM THE TRUTH FOR ALL I CARE. I COULD KICK HIS ASS, WITHOUT HIM WEARING THE MAGIC RESTRAINING COLLAR.”** Edge offered before carefully cupping Blue's soul between both of his hands and letting red magic flow across the surface knitting the little cuts closed.  **“I WON'T LEAVE YOUR SOUL CUT OPEN, THOUGH. IT'S JUST ASKING FOR PROBLEMS.”** **  
** Blue looked at the taller skeleton and watched him heal it, “Thanks…” he mumbled, he watched as the blue and red magic swirled together to make a very soft looking purple. “Thanks Edge…” He said again, and carefully and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

Edge sighed and headed upstairs. Working in Hotland was draining and thanks to the collar he was also sore. He just wanted to sleep and never have to wake up. He half dropped half climbed onto his bed to exhausted to move the blankets or even take his shoes off.

 

**“Boss? You home ye. . .t”** Cherry trailed off when he noticed the iridescent glow on Blue's shirt. Blue who's brother was right behind him. Cherry had seen Edge  _ interrogate _ enough monsters to know the difference between normal magic and magic ripped from one's soul, and Blue's shirt was stained with the latter.

Honey looked at his brother and the stained shirt, “You’re brother better have a great explanation for this…” He looked over his brother, who was sleeping, he saw the stress easily. He turned to Cherry. “I’m going to murder that bastard.” He said, his tone as far to calm. His eyelights darted to the stairs and marched up them. 

Cherry grabbed Honey’s soul in red magic and dragged him back down the stairs slamming him into the floor.  **“D o  Y o u  H a v e  A  D e a t h  W i s h?”**


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry’s eyelights were black voids as he glared at the collared skeleton.  **“Cause if you do, I'll grant that wish if you** **_Ever_ ** **threaten my bro again.”**

He stared at Cherry, “I have every damn right too threaten your brother, he INTERROGATED my brother.” He snapped at him. “Blue cannot fight, and look at him!” He sneered at Cherry. “If that was your brother you would do the same,” he said to him. “So release me now Cherry.” 

**“Hell no!”** Cherry snarled sounding half feral.  **“I don't give a damn bout whatever rights you think you have! That monster up there”** Cherry pointed to his brother's bedroom.  **“Is the only thing left that matters to me in this god forsaken world. And I've seen him ripped to pieces too goddamn many times as is! I didn't save you from him last night out of some pathetic sense of right out wrong. I did it cause I couldn't take someone with my brother’s face getting killed again!”** Cherry’s voice crack with a psychotic giggle.  **“heh heh, So go ahead and touch him. I dare ya and if ya do. . . Heh heh I'll wreck your bro so thoroughly he'll be begging for anyone to kill him. Heh heh heh”** **  
** “That skeleton on the couch is all I have left,” he said to him. “I have seen him die countless times,” He stared coldly at Cherry. “Just like you have,” he could careless about that break in character of Cherry’s. “And I won’t kill him, because Blue would never forgive me, but I will give him a piece of my fucking mind.” He snapped at him. He was done playing nice, he was done being easy. No one touches his brother ever, he could get Cherry’s line of thought. He got it to well, and he understood it. But nothing harmed his brother. 

**“heh heh, watching your bro get killed? That's the worst that happened?”** Cherry asked breaking down into hysterical laughter.  **“Try being . . . heh heh . . . being the one . .   heh heh heh . . . to tear him up.”** Cherry doubled over laughing his red magic dissolving into complete chaos.  **“Try living . . . heh heh . . . with that!”**

Honey stared at him, “I am not here to compare your pain to mine or my pain to yours, because they are both very valid either way,” he said to him. “But you need to understand something Cherry” he stared up at him. “He attacked my little brother,” he said to him. “If your brother was on that couch, tell me what would you do?” He asked him, “I have listened, and played alone in your games, made sure to bite my tongue, keep this collar on,” Honey exhaled deeply. 

**“You're not hurting my brother!”** Cherry screamed summoning two blasters behind him. The gears in his head that normally tried to be rational snapped completely. 

**“SANS! DON'T!”** Edge yelled sprinting down the stairs. Cherry didn't even register his voice and the blasters went off with bright flash. 

**“D-DAMN IT SANS.”** Edge hissed. Honey was pinned underneath him protected from the worst of the blast by Edge’s body. The dark skeleton’s arms were shaking as he held himself above Honey and his clothes were singed.    
Honey looked at him, “Go check on your brother,” he said to him, he felt the magic release from his soul. He pushed him off him and walked passed Cherry and to his brother and picked him up. “We will be in the shed.” He said and walked off with his bundle. 

**“B-Bro?”** Cherry finally stammered once they were alone. Edge snorted and leaned against the wall. Too much work to move to couch.  Sitting on the floor was fine.

**“NO IT'S THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY.”** Edge said closing his eyes. This day just kept getting  _ better _ and  _ better.  _ Or was worse the right word?  **“JUST GET YOUR BONY ASS OVER HERE”**

Cherry stumbled over to his brother and stood by him. His brother was a wreck. 105/1405 HP. He would have killed Honey. The other monster only had 1255 HP. God. He nearly  _ killed  _ his own brother!

**“S-Sorry Paps I d-didn’t me-”** He was cut off when his arm was yanked dragging down into his brother's chest. 

**“JUST SHUT UP.”** Edge said holding brother against his chest.  **“YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE. I'D RATHER YOU BLOW UP LIKE THAT THEN BEFORE. . . AT LEAST THIS WAY I KNOW YOU'RE HURT.”**

**“I h-hurt you! Again!”** Cherry whined but his brother just started petting his skull. 

**“I'M FINE. IT WILL HEAL.”** Edge sighed. He was still tired. He hadn't slept much before Cherry and Honey had returned.

**“This time.”**  Cherry muttered and Edge’s eyes snapped open. 

**“SANS. DO NOT GO THERE!”** He growled venomously.

**“I gave you a fucking panic attack!”** Cherry snapped back. 

**“AND YOU JUST HAD A MENTAL BREAK DOWN!”** Edge snarled before dropping his head against the wall. He couldn't handle where this was going. He needed to change course.  **“ARE YOU OKAY NOW, YES OR NO ONLY.”**

**“Yes, I think.”** Cherry answered quietly. 

**“THEN DROP IT FOR NOW.”** Edge said pulling Cherry closer to him and resting the smaller skeleton’s skull on his shoulder.  **“I'M TOO TIRED TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE SHIT TODAY. SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE.”**

**“S-okay, Boss.”** Cherry mumbled being lured to sleep by the sound of his brother's soul beating steadily beneath him. 

 

Honey and Blue remained in the shed, they weren’t going to come out until things were settled, at least that is what Honey had decided once he was done being scolded by his brother. 

 

Edge stiffly climbed back to his feet. Cherry was asleep in his arms. He deposited his brother on the couch before sighing heavily. 

**“I DON'T SUPPOSE THOSE TWO WILL STAY IN THE SHED ALL NIGHT?”** He said out loud though he still headed out to the shed. The cold air wreaking havoc on his charred back. When was this day ever going to end? 

**“YOU TWO CAN COME BACK IN. MY BROTHER IS ASLEEP SO KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN.”** He snarled as he opened the shed door.   
  


Blue looked at Edge, “Not tonight, Honey feels it’s best if we stay in here tonight, so that you and Cherry can well do whatever it is that you need to do.” He informed Edge.   
Honey wasn’t looking at Edge at all. He didn’t even speak to him. 

**“NYEH HEH. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. IT IS AS DEALT WITH AS IT'S GOING TO BE TONIGHT.”** Edge said to Berry before turning to honey. **“PLUS THIS ISN'T EXACTLY THE MOST SANITARY PLACE TO HAVE SOMEONE WHO'S INJURED, BUT HEY IF HIS LIFE DOESN'T MEAN AS MUCH AS YOUR PRIDE.”** Edge shrugged wincing slightly but turned to leave.    
Honey glared at Edge’s back, he sneered at him. He picked up Blue and walked after him and slammed the door shut behind him. And here he was starting to feel bad for Edge, ‘Fuck him.’ He thought, he walked after him. Keeping his brother steady.

“Edge, may I heal your back?” He heard his brother asking Edge. He looked at his brother, confused. 

**“NYEH? I'M FINE.”** Edge said sounding every bit as confused Honey felt. He left the front door open for Honey when he walked back in the house. He sat down on the ground next to Cherry’s skull. Without even thinking about it he reached back stroked his brother's skull.

Honey walked his brother up the stairs and placed him in what would be his room, he set him on Cherry’s bed. And tucked him in, before leaving. He walked down the stairs and looked at Edge. “Let me take care of your back, after all you did save my ass.” He said to him lowly. He looked at him, “Which means I am in your debt, and to say the least I don’t enjoy being in someone’s debt.” 

**“DON'T BOTHER. I WOULDN'T TURN MY BACK TO YOU FOR ANYTHING IN THIS HELL HOLE.”** Edge answered dropping his head back on the cushion.  **“BESIDES I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU. I DID IT FOR HIM.”** Edge made a half assed gesture towards Cherry, too tired to fully lift his hand.  **“MY BROTHER WOULD NOT FORGIVE HIMSELF IF HE HAD KILLED YOU LIKE THAT.”** **  
** He looked at him, “And I am doing this because my brother asked me too since it was my fault,” he said to him. “And besides,” he tugged on his collar. “I can’t do much with this collar on besides heal.” He said to him lightly as he looked him over. “And you look like shit, and your brother will feel better knowing you aren’t as hurt as you was, we wouldn’t want him to mope around and grimace every single time he looks at, now do we?” 

**“NOT HAPPENING.”** Edge said. honestly he just didn't feel like moving. Cherry whimpered and curled into a ball. Edge sighed and pulled his brother slightly closer.  **“WAKE UP. DUMBASS THINGS HAVEN'T GONE BACK. I'M ALIVE. NOW WAKE UP.”**

**“Wh-Whaz. . . Papyrus!”** Cherry yelped as he woke up. Edge pulled him off the couch and into his chest.

**“I'M ALIVE AND DON'T FORGET TO FUCKING BREATHE.”** Edge sighed rubbing his brother's back.    
Honey looked at Cherry, “Sans,” he saw that look. “I want to apologize for what I did and said to you,” he informed him. “I shouldn’t have argued with you…”

Cherry didn't say anything just clung to his brother. Edge rolled his eyes but turned to Honey.  **“DO ME A FAVOR, NEXT YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO KILL ME, DON'T LET HIM KNOW”**

**“Papyrus.”** Cherry growled. 

**“SO YOU ARE COHERENT. GOOD.”** Edge said smiling slightly, before shooting Honey a look over Cherry’s head. His earlier statement was a serious one. There would be no mercy if he put Cherry through this again.    
“Oh I wasn’t going to kill you, I was simply going to make you regret cracking Blues soul.” He said to him. “Killing you would be a bit much, seeing how Blue isn’t dead.” He looked him over. 

**“NYEH HEH, YOU'RE A LOT KINDER THAN ME.”** Edge chuckled.  **“I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT IF YOU HAD HARMED MY BROTHER IN ANYWAY. I WON'T LOSE HIM.”**

Cherry whimpered slightly as Edge’s arms tightened around him.   
Honey nodded his head, something crept into his mind. “I see,” he said softly. He looked at Cherry, something dark came to him. “I’m going to bed.” He walked away from them and headed up the stairs and into Cherry’s room locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and curled up around his brother and watched over him. His sleep was less than pleasant. 

**“Boss we should probably head to bed as well.”** Cherry said looking up at his younger brother.

**“GO FOR IT. I'M NOT MOVING.”** Edge answered closing his eyes sockets. Cherry glared at him. 

**“Boss you're already extra crispy. You should be sleeping on a real bed. Hell you probably should have been healed by now!”** Cherry chastised, leaning away from his brother slightly. 

**“THAT REQUIRES MOVING AND I AM JUST TOO TIRED.”** Edge said quietly. Cherry stiffened, his own words from a month ago played back in his head. 

**“P-Paps?!”**

**“NOT LIKE THAT. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. I'M JUST EXHAUSTED. SO LEAVE ME BE.”** Edge sighed but after looking at his brother moved so they were both laying on couch, Cherry nestled on his chest.  **“NOW FUCKING SLEEP.”**

**“sure thing Boss.”**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell tells a lot of bs  
> Blue talks to red and honey.

Edge woke up early. His head was killing him. Of course, why couldn't he ever sleep when he was actually tired? He sighed and shifted out from under his brother.

 **“SHIT”** He hissed his burns from yesterday still stinging. He sighed. No way he was going back to sleep. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed some headache medicine from the bottle above the microwave. He had plenty of time before the others would be up might as well cook something.

Blue walked into the kitchen he was limping pretty badly, but his brother had done some healing last night and Edge helped take the edge off. So his back wasn’t hurting as much. He looked at Edge and saw his back, “Edge, do you need some healing?” He asked him softly and small smile on his face. He was so strong, he wondered if he would ever be as strong as Edge. He looked his back over, it looked so painful to him. “I can just take the edge off, since you helped me yesterday,” he had no reason to hurt Edge at all.

 **“DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I HAVE TO MEET WITH UNDYNE TODAY. SHE WILL TAKE CARE OF IT.”** Edge said flipping pancakes off the skillet he was cooking with and onto a plate. He had also made crepes, waffles, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. He had officially had too much free time.

 **“P-Paps?!”** Cherry’s startled voice sounded from the living room. Edge sighed and called to his brother.

 **“I'M IN THE KITCHEN. COME GET BREAKFAST BEFORE IT GETS COLD!”** He winced his own yelling making his head ringing. His brother shuffled nervously into the kitchen relaxing as soon as Edge came into view.

 **“Damn bro, do we even have any food left after you made all that?”** Cherry asked blinking in surprise. **“What’s the occasion?”**

 **“JUST COULDN'T SLEEP.”** Edge answered ignoring his brother's ribbing for now. **“WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?”** He asked Blue.

Blue looked at him as he sat at the table, he had set the table for them. “I don’t know, he was gone when I got up, which is pretty odd.” He bit down and grinded his teeth. “I was kinda hoping you guys would know where he went.” He was nervous that much was obvious. His fingers tapped on the table a little bit. “Have you guys seen him at all?”

 **“NO BUT I'LL LOOK OUT FOR HIS DUST WHILE I'M DOING MY ROUNDS.”** Edge said moving the plates to the table. Cherry made a small growl from the back of his throat.

**“Not funny, Boss.”**

**“WASN'T JOKING.”** Edge responded as he placed the last plate of food on the table. **“WHY DON'T YOU TWO EAT. I'VE GOT TO GET READY FOR WORK.”**

Blue sighed softly and looked at his food, that comment made him not so funny, but he didn't want to cause more drama by not eating. He started to eat what he made. It was good, he would save some for Papy when he was found. Blue hoped that his brother wasn’t harmed at all. He looked at Edge, “Why don’t you eat first, you’ll be better on guard if you ate, gives you more energy to protect yourself.” He informed him. Hoping that would help encourage him to eat.

 **“I’M NOT HUNGRY.”** Edge answered quickly his nose wrinkling slightly. It was one of the reasons he had cooked so much. He would start one thing but then the smell would make his headache worse. Unwilling to waste the food he finished and started something else that would hopefully be more appealing.

Blue nodded his head, “Okay, then if I packed it up for you, would you eat it when you are able too?” He asked him, “you might get hungry while working,” He looked at him, not wanting to force him to eat, but maybe just nudge him in that direction. Give him a choice to choose from.

Edge shook his head. **“THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY. I'LL BE FINE.”** He said turning to leave when Cherry spoke up.

 **“Boss, you didn't eat at all yesterday, or the evening before.”** His brother said grabbing his hand. **“Ya really should eat something.”**

Edge pulled his hand free glaring at his brother. **“I'M FINE. JUST GO EAT.”** He snapped before leaving a stunned Cherry in the kitchen. Cherry sat at the table in defeat. There was no way Edge was going to listen to him right now.

“Honey used to be a lot like Edge,” He stated softly, “I had to compromise with him,” he looked at Cherry. “He will come around, give him a bit,” he felt Cherry’s pain. “He will come around when he is ready, we’ve pushed him enough haven’t we?”

Honey walked in from the back door in the kitchen and looked around and saw the two on at the table. “Who made breakfast?” He sat at the table, it did smell pretty good.

 **“I DID”** Edge answered as he came back down the stairs tucking the trails of his scarf in his armor. **“EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. IT WILL JUST GET TOSSED OUT OTHERWISE.”** Edge said as headed out the door. **“AND BROTHER I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF THE KITCHEN IS LEFT A MESS.”** The door shut behind him before Cherry could even answer.

Blue looked at his brother. “Where have you been?” He asked him, irritated that his brother left and came back like it was nothing.

“I was in the lab, looking over the machine, it’s in pretty good condition, the wires just need to be replaced, and the tubing as well,” he informed them. “It should work fine if we find those things and we can get the heck out of dodge.”

Honey looked at him, “Hey asshole, take some food with you, you’re a walking fucking target!” He called out, he looked at the door. Then shrugged. “He has a lot to learn.”

 **“He knows exactly what he's fucking doing.”** Cherry growled quietly. His claws treating grooves into the table top. **“Goddamnit I hate it when he gets like this!”**

“Of course he knows what he is doing, and he needs to learn that what he is doing won't work.” Honey stated. “he is going to run himself into the ground again.” he looked at Cherry. “Cherryboy, why is he wearing a collar?” he inquired him. “I saw it last night when he covered me.”

 **“What?”** Cherry looked at Honey like he had lost his mind. **“There's no way in hell my bro was wearing a collar? They are a sign of dominance. He's captain of the guard he would never let someone mark him like that.”**

“It’s behind that red scarf.” He said to him, “It's really small and tight,” he said to him. Pointing to his neck, “It looks like mine,” he informed.

Blue looked at Cherry he wanted to say something, but he promised he wouldn’t. He went back to eating his meal. He wouldn’t say anything.

 **“Ya sure you saw that right? I mean the lights from the blasters coulda fried your eyes a little.”** Cherry said nervously picking at his food no longer eating.

“No, I saw it.” He said to him, he then looked at Blue who was picking at his food. “Blue…” He narrowed his eyes at him.

“I can’t say anything…” He mumbled. “I promised...I wouldn’t…”

 **“Wh-What?!”** Cherry jumped out of his chair and grabbed Blue by the front of the shirt. **“Promised ya wouldn’t talk about what?”**

Blue stared at him, a little freaked out, by the sudden movement. “Everyone has a secret Cherry, and I will say nothing, you already know it, so don’t ask,” He was begging him to stop asking him. He looked at him, “If it wasn’t a big deal, he would have told you.” He muttered.

 **“That's what I'm afraid of!”** Cherry snapped letting go Blue and pressing his hands to his temples. **“The dumbass will try to handle everything on his own until it physically breaks him. He stops sleeping, and eating . . .”** Cherry shivered. **“Please, Blue. My bro needs help.”**

Blue looked at him and sighed, “He said it was a magic suppressor,” he bit down, “I think,” his eyelights disappeared, he explained to them what happened yesterday in full detail. So that no other questions were asked. Once he was done he shoved Cherry away him. “Happy?” He felt sick now, he broke a promise.

“You did a good thing Blue,” Honey patted his head affectionately. He looked at Cherry, “What are **we** going to do Cherryboy?” He had to help him, because this was their world and if those two were affected, then they were going to get affect.

 **“H-He’s wearing one of those prison collars?”** Cherry asked stepping back into the wall. His eyes flickered out. **“F-Fuck.”** He slid down the wall till he was more or less a pile of bones on floor. **“Wh-What the hell is he thinking? If anyone found out they’d tear him apart.”**

Honey looked him over, he forced Cherry to stand up, “Get up, your brother needs you” he snapped at him. “He is a glutton for punishment, we get it...and right now he needs you to be strong.” Honey told him.

“You are the big brother, start acting like it.” His teeth ground together, as he stared Cherry down. “You’re a Sans, now get off your lazy ass and kick some fucking sense into your little brother, before he harms himself worse.”

Blue looked at them, ‘This isn’t going to turn out well…’ Blue thought, he had figured out that force doesn’t work with Edge all too well.

Cherry sighed and looked away from Honey. He had no clue what to do. His brother was exactly easy to handle. **“what do I do then Mr. KnowItAll?”**

Honey stared at him, “Do what he does,” he said to him. “Show him just how much it affect him, show him just how cruel he is being...because a gentle approach isn’t going to work with him.” He knew all too well. “He is playing dirty and so are you, otherwise there is no way for him to get it through his thick skull.” He let Cherryboy go. “Or beat him senseless,”

“Or do none of that,” Blue said to them. “Cherry knows his brother best, he needs to talk to him about it and get the details, we have no idea why he allowed himself to wear that collar.” He stated. “Lets get information before we do anything,”

 **“I will go find him then. Um Honey, don't leave Blue alone. . . EVER”** Cherry warned as he head out. **“If Boss had Blue promise to keep quiet well . . . No one has crossed him and lived.”**

He nodded his head and looked at Blue who looked deflated and sat with him. “We will be here,” he said to him and forced his brother to finish his food. He was going to need it. He watched Cherryboy leave the house. He hoped that Cherryboy could get through to his brother. After all it was something that didn’t seem easy in the slightest.

 

Edge sucked in a deep breathe. His headache had officially moved to migraine, though the dog pack’s constant howling had done nothing to help. He rubbed at his temples, honestly surprised there weren't any cracks splitting his skull apart. It felt like it should be in smithereens.

“Hey, Bonehead!” Undyne yelled from her front door. Edge flinched. The dogs were loud, Undyne was louder. Still he walked over to the fish monster and his closest friend. “Damn you look like shit.”

 **“REALLY? I COULDN'T TELL.”** Edge rolled his eyes before letting himself be shoved inside Undyne’s house.

“Sit. I'm healing your back.” Undyne said leaving no room for argument. Edge sighed but did as instructed. Undyne made quick work of his armor. “Shit. Sans did this huh?”

 **“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. HE DIDN'T MEAN IT.”** Edge answered calmly as Undyne started healing his back.

“This is the second time in a month you've shown up at my house in pieces because of him.” despite the obvious meaning of the words Undyne kept her voice even, not betraying her feeling on the matter.

 **“THIS TIME I LITERALLY THREW MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE ATTACK. IT WASN'T EVEN AIMED AT ME.”** Edge said defensive of his brother.

“Technically he didn't touch you the last time.” Undyne countered.

 **“MY SHORTCOMINGS ARE NOT SANS’ FAULT.”** Edge hissed and Undyne huffed.

“sure bonehead.” She responded waving him off. Edge straightened up as she walked away from and headed over counter. When the telltale clink of china cups sounded he thought of excusing himself but Undyne already had returned with two cups of tea. She sat one down in front of him. “Drink”

Edge gave a reluctant look at the cup in front of him. It was golden flower tea. Not one of Edge’s favorite things. It was too sweet. . . But Undyne wouldn't let him leave without drinking it he knew that. He took a small sip ignoring the way it made his headache throb more.

“Good. You sit here I'll go collect the retorts from the sentries between here and Hotland.” Undyne said heading for the door.

 **“YOU KNOW I'M CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD NOW, NOT YOU.”** Edge said but before he could even move to get up a spear slammed into the table next to him.

“And I can still kick your scrawny ass. Sit. Rest. And if I find out you did anything to contrary there will be hell to pay. Understood?” Undyne asked. Edge dropped his head onto the the table in defeat. Undyne was still one of the most terrifying monsters he knew. “Good I'll be back in a few hours. Finish that tea and I'll be checking your HP when I get back so don't just try dumping it down the sink.”

Edge kept taking small sips out of the cup after Undyne left, but he didn't finish it. About an hour after she left he just shoved to the middle of the table and rested his arms on his head. The headache had achieved that state where it felt like his skull had been over stuffed with ant filled cotton. Feeling both full enough to explode and have angry little insects stinging and chewing the inside of skull. He didn't move till Undyne got back.

“Paps you alright?” She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

 **“YES, I'M FINE. JUST A HEADACHE”** Edge answered sitting up. Undyne pressed a wedded hand to his forehead.

“Holy shit! Your burning up.” She gasped and Edge ripped her hand away.

 **“I'M FINE UNDYNE.”** He snapped but she shook her head.

“Oh hell no. You are staying home tomorrow.” Undyne said crossing her arms. “And if you even try to go to work I will personally break both of your legs. Now go home.”


	9. Chapter 9

Blue was sitting on the couch with his brother, they were watching the TV and relaxing, Blue was worried that Edge was going to kill him when he found out he spilled. He hid his face in his knees. There hadn’t been much of a choice though, as far as he understood, Cherry was very unstable. He flinched when the door slammed open and in walked tall dark and gruesome himself.

 **“WHERE'S SANS?”** Edge asked unusually quiet as he kicked his boots off. Silently he prayed Cherry was going to get drunk at Grillby’s tonight and just pass out. It was selfish, but he didn't want to have to get up in the middle of the night to wake him from another nightmare.

Honey looked at him, “Out looking for you most likely.” He said to him. “You should call him,” he said to the other as he looked at the TV. Not at all going to mention the collar to him.

Blue curled up into his brother, he hoped that this would all end as peacefully as possible, this place was so dramatic and just unhealthy.

 **“WHY WOULD HE BE LOOKING FOR ME?”** Edge asked slightly panicked. **“WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE HURT?”** He turned around to put his shoes back on.

“No but he is upset, and wants to talk to you, he is fine really,” he said to him softly. “Calm your non-existent tits,” he told him. His looked him over. “Sit down and wait, it's best that you do anyways,” he yawned. “It will give him time to cool off.”

Edge glared at Blue. **“AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GUESS WHY HE'S UPSET NOW WOULD I?”** He growled before walking past both of them. **“GUESS YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE ASSHOLES OUT THERE.”**

“Blue here, didn’t say anything, I saw the collar when you covered me,” He informed him. “Blue was actually forced into saying something through guilt and insanity by your brother, who literally had to drag it out of him,” He told the man. “I spilled the beans,” he shrugged his shoulders. “So don’t get to pissed off at Blue.”

 **“I'M PISSED AT BOTH YOU.”** Edge said in flat voice. **“I TRUSTED HIM NOT TO SAY ANYTHING PERIOD AND I COULD HAVE LET YOU GET DUSTED LAST NIGHT AND** **_THIS_ ** **IS THE THANKS I GET. . . JUST FUCK OFF AND STAY OUT OF MINE AND MY BROTHER'S BUSINESS.”** **  
** Honey nodded his head, “Alright, can do.” He said to him. He looked at the TV and patted Blue’s back. He wondered something, he stood up. And grabbed Berry, and looked at Edge. “How safe is the dump?” He asked him, if they could find what he need he could get himself and his brother out of this hell hole, and if they sense any trouble he can teleport them back instantly.

 **“HMMM GIVE ME A SECOND.”** Edge pulled out his cell phone before and typed up a quick text. A few seconds later his phone chimed with the response text. “ **OKAY, . . . COME OVER HERE”** he ordered Honey.

He held Blue under his arm and walked to him, “What?” He asked him, he didn’t trust the bastard at all. And didn’t know what he was planning, and see that he was agreeable all of a sudden, didn’t help at all.

 **“A FRIEND OF MINE SAID THEY'D KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.”** Edge answered undoing the clasp on Honey’s collar. **“SO HAVE FUN. BUT KEEP THE NOISE DOWN OR YOU'LL DRAW TROUBLE TO YOURSELF.”**

Honey was gone as soon as the collar was off, he didn’t return for a few hours, when he did. He was tired, and had found some tubing, but not enough. He looked at it carefully. “Almost enough,” He said to himself. He frowned a bit and put it down by the couch. He let Blue take a shower first since they were covered in grim. He looked at the clothes he was borrowing from Edge. “I should do the laundry,” he muttered and went to do just that.

Edge jumped a little when he heard the bathroom door open, but didn't move. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the bathroom cabinet. Water dripped off his skull onto the black sweats he put on before deciding he was done standing. One knee was up and his arm was draped across it. His shirt was on the ground next him, but he'd decided not to put it on. His scarf was set on top of the cabinet, meaning the black collar was fully exposed, blinking a dull green.

Blue stopped and stared at him, “I’m so sorry,” he blushed a bright blue before closing the door quickly and leaning against it. He didn’t think, he...thought no one was in there. He saw Edge all relaxed, and... his face turned blue. What is wrong with him, that was basically his brother? Was it really though...he groaned and left the hall and went down stairs. He stopped at the bottom. “Why was he on the floor?” He asked himself. The he blinked. “What a stupid question.” He walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door, “Edge, can I crack open the door?” He asked him lightly.

 **“SURE. IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE”** Edge answered not moving or opening his eyes. The shower had been a mistake, at least a hot one had been. The water while it had helped the headache he was dizzy now. He didn't dare try to stand, right now.

Blue opened the door and sat outside the bathroom, “You going to be okay?” He winced, “stupid question…” He muttered, he had looked away from Edge once he had said that. He glanced back at him and sighed softly. “I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. “I’m sorry that my brother and I have caused nothing but trouble, and I am sorry that when you covered my brother he saw your collar, and I am really sorry that Cherry had me spill.” He told him. Blue was genuinely sorry for what happened, “You’ve been nothing but kind to us in your own way and we’ve abused it…” He looked at him. “How can I make it up to you, that doesn’t involve me killing, harming, or using my body?” He asked him, and when he meant use his body. He meant sexual acts.

He had noticed that Edge wasn’t all there, but he wasn’t going to force Edge to talk to him or tell him. Blue’s eyelights looked over Edge's body. He could tell that he was build for speed and power. The way his bones were slender but dense. He saw the cracks and scars, some scars even mirrored his brother. He tore his gaze away, feeling an ache in his soul. He leaned his back against the wall by the door to give Edge some sense of control and privacy. ‘I bet he feels as though he has no control what so ever over his life and choices...and with that collar…’ He shook his head. No, he shouldn’t assume anything.

 **“YOU COULD START BY HANDING ME THE BOTTLE OF PILLS IN THE CABINET BEHIND THE MIRROR.”** Edge answered quietly. One hand was playing with the clip on his collar.

Blue nodded his head and got up. He slipped into the bathroom and looked for the pills. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, taking out two pills. He used the glass on the counter and washed it out real quick before handing both over. He sat back outside the bathroom. Closing the door a bit, but leaving that crack so they could talk without hinderance.

 **“I SHOULD PROBABLY GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED TO SHOWER.”** Edge said chuckling weakly, before swallowing the pills Blue had given him. He really didn't want to move. Dragging in a sharp breath he stood up. Everything pitched sideways and went black for a second. When the lights came back he was back on floor. His spine hurt from falling back against the wall and his skull was ringing from where the side of it struck the cabinet. **“FUCK”** He hissed quietly.

Blue opened the door and looked at Edge, he didn’t have to ask what happened. He moved towards him, he went to help him up, but pulled back. “Let's go and get you to bed,” he said to him. “You look like you need it…” He said to him. He put the cup on the sink. He held out his hand for him to take if he wanted to take it.

Wordlessly Edge took the offered hand and dragged himself up again. Everything spun again but he didn't black out again. He tried not to lean on Blue, remembering the other had a fairly messed up back . . . Actually should Blue even be walking around? **“HOW'S YOUR BACK?”**

Blue helped him to his bed, he was startled by the question. “I’ll live, I’ve had worse.” He said to him lightly before backing up. “Rest, I’ll let Cherry know that you are asleep,” Blue backed away from him a bit. “How is your uh...problem?” He asked him, not wanting to talk about his back.

 **“NYEH HEH. YOU USE THE SAME BULL SHIT TACTICS I DO TO AVOID A QUESTION.”** Edge chuckled grabbing Berry and pulling him onto the bed as well. **“I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION WHEN YOU ANSWER MINE, SOUND LIKE A DEAL?”**

Blue looked at him carefully, he sighed softly. “Excuse my french, but it feels I’ve been fucking dropped on my back and it's currently being roasted over a burning fire,” he said to him. Being completely honest with him. “Edge, I am really dirty and I smell bad, don’t let me on your bed,” he whined a bit.

 **“NOT SURPRISED. YOUR SPINE LOOKED LIKE IT HAD BEEN STEAM ROLLED.”** Edge said biting off a chuckle and ignoring Berry’s complaint. **“GUESS I'M SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU AN ANSWER NOW, HUH? WHICH PROBLEM SPECIFICALLY DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT?”**

Blue looked at him carefully, his eyelights wandered his face. “I guess in general, I don’t want to delve in too deep in your business especially if it’s something rather sensitive.” He bit down and ground his teeth a little bit. “How are you feeling then?” He inquired him. “You fell in the bathroom…”

 **“JUST A SPLITTING HEADACHE. MAKES IT HARD TO THINK STRAIGHT.”** Edge answered closing his eyes and pressing the hand, that wasn't holding Blue’s arm, to his temple. **“WISH THE DAMN MEDICINE WOULD KICK IN.”**

Blue looked at him, “Edge, may I touch you?” He was hesitant in asking him about that, but seeing how he was well touching him, he could touch back. With permission of course.

Edge laughed for a moment before wincing. **“GO FOR IT. YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO EVER ASKED.”** Edge chuckled again, amused by Blue's request. Why the hell did he feel the need to ask?

Blue nodded his head, he touched Edge’s forehead with the back of his hand. He pulled back after a moment, “You have a fever, I bet it’s from all that stress…” He said to him lightly. “You should lie down,” he looked him over. “Can you let me go now?” He tugged on his arm, he was trying to stay as calm as possible.

 **“ACTUALLY. . .”** Edge trailed off, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to ask. He didn't want to let the little one go. The idea of having someone stay with him that wasn't going to flip shit like his brother would sounded pretty nice. **“DON'T GO?”**

Blue looked at him, “I’ll come back after my shower okay?” He said to him. “I am sure you don’t want to continue to smell me when I smell like garbage.” He smiled at him, “Give me fifteen minutes.”

Edge nodded letting go his arm and laying back on the bed. **“OKAY. . . AND THANK YOU.”**

“You are welcome, and thanks Edge…” He said and left the room, he came back after fifteen minutes. “Hey,” he said peeking inside. “Still want me around?” He asked him lightly. He was keeping his voice low since Edge was sick.

 **“YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK?”** Edge asked in half humored shock. He moved a hand to cover his eyes. The extra light aggravating his headache.

“I said that I would,” he walked inside. He had some fever medicine, and some tea. He had his brother make it for him when he got out. “Here…” He said placing the tea on the nightstand beside the bed. He handed him the small liquid cup, “This is going to help, though it taste awful,” he warned. “Which is why I got your some tea so you can drink it afterwards.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

 **“THANKS.”** Edge said taking the medicine and draining it quickly. He ignored the tea however. The only kind they kept in the house was the kind Cherry liked and it was always to sweet for Edge.

He noticed how Blue was sitting, awkwardly trying to avoid unnecessary pain from his back. Without really thinking about it he reached up and grabbed the little skeleton, shifting him over so he was laying down next him, letting the other lean against his bare ribcage to help support his back.

Blue closed his eyes, he heard some popping come from his back, he sighed in relief. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, the way his back was molding over Edge’s ribcage, helped. “Thanks…” He murmured, he didn’t want to move.  The pain was tolerable at this angle, “I didn’t add any sugar to your tea,” he informed him. “Those who add sugar to their tea belong in a nut house…” His mind went to his brother. “My brother adds honey and sugar to everything…” He made a face, that expressed the sheer disgust of his brothers actions.

 **“I'LL AGREE TO THAT STATEMENT . . . BUT I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY.”** Edge said closing his eyes. He absentmindedly started petting Berry’s skull. It was weird. It was smooth, no scars, no cracks. He couldn't remember a time when he or his brother hadn't had at least some scars.

Blue hummed. “Okay,” he said letting it go. He would eat when he was ready and wanting to eat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment. It was odd, usually with his own brother there was always something there, but with Edge it was quiet. A peaceful quiet. He was dozing off while he was receiving the affection.

Edge closed his not so much falling asleep as just letting his thoughts haze out into an unfocused blur. It held him trapped more effectively than sleep every could have. He didn't even process the sound of the front slamming shut or his brother's angry voice.

**“Papyrus! I know you're home!”**


	10. Chapter 10

Honey walked to him, “He is home, and right now he is resting like he should be.” Honey stood at the bottom of the stairs, “Blue is currently with him, making sure he is okay…” he paused, looking him over for a moment. “Why don’t you come on a walk with me.” He said to him. “Or to your lab,” he held up something that they both would enjoy. “I have some kush,” he said. “Let's go smoke a bowl, have a snack and talk with your brother Edge tomorrow?” He suggested.

**“What? What's going on? You're the one that seemed all gung-ho about me talking with him?. . . Wait! You left Blue with him?!”** Cherry asked shocked. His brother was liable to kill the little guy and Honey just left Blue alone with him! 

Honey looked at him, “I was then, but now just let him be.” He said softly. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to the lab. “Blue is okay, Edge isn’t going to harm him any time soon.” 

**“What is that supposed to mean? Honey what's going on?”** Cherry asked growing nervous. Honey was hiding something from him. He dug his heels in forcing the other to stop.  **“What in the hell is going on?”**

Honey looked at him and blinked, “They are sleeping most likely,” he said to him. “Edge has a stress fever is all, nothing too high, Blue just had him take some medicine,” he said to the other. “Calm down, Blue is harmless…”

**“H-He’s sick?”** Cherry asked stunned. His brother never got sick. Sure he quit eating if he got stressed but he was normally back to his old self in a couple days . . . But actually sick? Cherry deflated on himself.  **“Did he ask you not to tell me?”**

He shook his head, “No, I just found out.” He said to him, “Had to make him tea and what not.” He informed, and rolled his shoulders. “You need to calm down now, he is going to live.” He smiled at him. “He survived this long right?” 

Cherry flinched.  **“Only because of god knows how many resets”** Cherry mumbled flatly. His brother was sick and hadn't even bothered to tell him. Did Edge really have that little faith left in him? He hugged himself trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  **“How's the machine coming along?”** He needed a distraction. 

Honey looked at him and dragged him down to the lab and showed him what he has done, “I’ve managed to replace some tubing, but it's not long enough, I need wires, the wires you have in this are fried,” he informed them. “I need to replace the gears,” he grumbled. “There is a lot more work that needs to be done on this,” he said to him. “But hopefully some humans have thrown some of these things away so we can get home.” He handed him the glass pipe so he could some the green first. 

**“Wouldn't hold ya breath. Most people don't get lucky down here.”** Cherry said sitting on the small futon in the corner. Edge and Undyne had broken it while sparring in the house. Edge had insisted they get a new one instead of fixing it. Cherry hadn't argued instead bringing it down here and repaired it. One corner had a pile of books under it in place of a leg. He'd run out of wood and had been to lazy to get back to finishing. Everything else was good though. 

He nodded his head, “Just going to take it one day at a time,” He sat with him and relaxed. “I am guessing the resets fucked you up just as bad, wanna talk about it?” He asked him as he took a hit of the kush. Needed it for once, he was so glad he had gotten to the clothes first. 

**“The resets sucked. . . But what hurts worse is the fact I hurt my bro.”** Cherry mumbled dragging his knees to his chest.  **“Six? Resets ago I was working on the machine.”** Cherry pointed to the machine in the corner.  **“Thought I had it right. Powered it on, but something was wrong. Don't exactly know what malfunctioned but I think the thing exploded . . . Killed me. Boss had been in the room with me. He survived. . .”**

He listened and nodded his head, “That shitty,” he mumbled. He looked at him and  patted his shoulder. “Do you think he remembers?” He asked, “I doubt it though, most don’t.” 

**“He didn't. . . Before”** Cherry answered hiding in his knees.  **“I had been careless for so many resets by that point. It didn't matter if I died or not. The human would just reset. But Paps didn't know about the resets. Didn't know anything like that was even possible. He never said anything. Just keep acting like everything was normal. . . Thought he was going crazy . . After seeing me get kill five times . . . And saw a sixth time coming. He broke down. Had a complete panic attack.”** Cherry’s hand traced his the crack in his eye socket.  **“He accidentally hit me with a wild attack. . .”**

He didn’t say anything, but listen to him. He did his best to comfort him, right now he just needed to speak and get it out of his head and off his chest. To have someone to talk to about all this mess that knew first hand. 

**“I dragged him into this nightmare.”** Cherry dug his claws into his shorts, tearing the fabric and scraping the bone underneath.  **“I made him watch me get killed over and over again and it could have been avoided so easily. . . Then having to admit I lied to him about what I had been doing down here. About being here when I told him I was going to Grillby’s. . . I've never seen him so furious. . . He hadn't honestly spoken to me for about a month, until you two showed up. He thought you guys had killed me or something. . . But he still hasn't forgive me.”**

Honey pulled his hand from his shorts and held it so that Cherry didn’t hurt himself. He looked at his expression carefully. “He doesn’t have to forgive you,” he stated. “He most likely won’t, but you can live with it.” Honey leaned against against the couch seat thing. “What you need to do, is not do it again,” he said. “You are going to have to go to step one all over again,” he hugged him close. “And it will be okay,” he rubbed his skull. “Blue and I are here to listen and help you both while we are here,” he said to him.

**“Heh till you go back to the homicidal human in your world”** Cherry laughed weakly. It was cruel jab, but he was too numbed out to feel bad for it. His hands gripped Honey’s borrowed shirt pulling him closer. He had been alone so long during those resets before and even more so once his brother started remembering them. Then he finally thought he'd have someone by his side and they'd be leaving to. 

Honey tightened his hold on him, he didn’t take the bait. “Most likely,” he looked at him. “You tired there bud?” He asked him, he looked it. Just so drained, “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He looked at the machine, his mind reeling with information. He hummed a small tune for Cherry, hopefully that would relax him. 

Cherry nodded quietly nuzzling into Honey’s chest.  **“Ya could stay. We'd keep ya both safe.”** Cherry mumbled before falling asleep. His hands loosened on Honeys shirt as he slept. 

Honey held him through the night, letting him sleep on him. He stared at the wall, not wanting to wake the poor skeleton up. He could go without a couple of days of sleep. Sometimes work required it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Edge stirred slightly when the artificial light of dawn peeked through his bedroom window.  **“NHH”** He winced his headache ambushing him as soon as he fully awoke. He shifted slightly but stilled when he felt a smaller weight against his body.  **_SANS?_ ** Edge looked down to find a decisively unscathed skull.  **“BLUE?”** He was more confused than anything else. Why was the runt in his room? Better yet why was he in his bed? 

Blue whimpered slightly and opened his eyes, his droopy eyes looking at him. “How are you feeling now?” he asked him softly and lowly. His voice deep and slow from his sleep.

He pushed himself up off the taller skeleton. He stood a bit, feeling the bones pop into place.

Edge blinked trying to remember what had happened last night. The pounding in his skull making that a difficult task. Edge pushed himself up into a sitting position with shaking arms. His whole body was shaking for a matter of fact.

Blue looked him over. “I'll go get you more medicine, I'll be right back. He grabbed the cold tea and left. He was back in the room with the little plastic cup of liquid medicine, “Please take this.” he wait quietly for him. It looked as if he still had his fever and headache. He ground his teeth a little bit, unsure how to deal with Edge. He would keep his distance.

**“UH . . . THANKS?”** Edge said taking the cup with unsteady hands. The medicine splashed around inside the cup. He grumbled spilling a little on his front by the time he finished the cup.  **_DAMNIT_ ** ! He couldn't get the shaking to stop.  **“WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?”**

Blue told him what happened from him walking into the bathroom, him falling, to getting him to bed, Blue taking a shower, him coming back in with medicine and tea. To Edge picking him up and letting him line on ribs. 

**“OH . . .”** Pieces of that sounded familiar. There was something he was forgetting. It involved his brother he was fairly sure. He reached up to fiddle with his scarf, but it wasn't there. Which meant his collar was visible. . . Wait?! Honey and Blue ratted him out.  **“WHERE IS MY BROTHER . . . AND MY SCARF?”**

**“NGHH.”** He grunted slightly as he climbed to his feet. His balance was still screwed. He had to catch himself on the nightstand and his headache raved at the change in altitude. The mild shaking became quiet rattling for a few moments.

Blue walked away for a moment, leaving the room, he found the scarf on the towel rack. He walked back to him and handed him the scarf. “Shall I get you some soup, something ease to eat like broth?” He asked him lightly. He had backed up so he was standing out of the room now. Seeing how he was well Edgy again. 

**“I'M FINE.”** Edge answered taking an unsteady step. Blue had ignored his first question and that was worrying. Cherry was not good at making sensible decisions when mad or otherwise distressed. He tied his scarf around his neck and stilled himself . . . Mostly he's hands still shook. He shoved those in sweatpants pockets to hide the shaking and walked passed Blue.  **“SANS?”**

Blue looked at him, “I think he is with my brother, I heard him come home last night,” he said to him. “But I was dozing off at the time…” He just remembered hearing  **Papyrus** in a really angry tone. 

“You should get back in bed, you still have a fever.” He looked at him carefully, he had seen the shakiness of his bones. He could feel it himself. Blue ground his teeth, he thought it over carefully. “Edge, may I touch you?” he asked him. 

**“WHY DO YOU DO THAT?”** Edge said pausing and leaning against the wall. He stared at the little skeleton confused. 

Blue looked up at him confused. “Do what?” He inquired him, “Ask you for permission to touch you or?” Blue had his arms at his sides, he hasn’t move them to reach out to touch him. He was waiting for his consent. “It’s your body after all, I don’t want to touch you without your consent, it isn’t okay.” He told him. “Your body, your rules.” 

**“WELL ASSUMING YOU'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT TRYING SHAG ME. IT SEEMS PRETTY RIDICULOUS TO ASK.”** Edge snorted heading downstairs. He winced on the stairs every step down adding a throb to his headache. And he still didn't know where his brother was.  **_DAMMIT I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT BASTARD’S COLLAR OFF. THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE FUCKING UNDERGROUND!_ **

Edge had only taken the collar off so honey could leave. He had wanted to be alone so taking it off had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now however; it was nightmare.  **“FUCK”**

Blue walked adjacent to him while walking down the stairs. “Being touched myself, makings me physically ill in most cases.” he informed him. “I’ll go check in the lab and see if he is there,” he informed. “Please go sit down somewhere comfortable, I don’t want Cherry to freak out, it has been a rather dramatic three days,” he stated softly. Blue slipped outside and carefully edged his way into the lab. He fround his brother wide awake, with Cherry tucked into him. “Edge is looking for Cherry,” he informed him. 

Honey grunted and looked at Cherry, he carefully moved him into his arms before sitting up and standing. He walked into the house and set Cherry on the couch, he looked over at Edge. “Masochist.” He said to Edge, his eyelights looked him over before he backed up from Cherry. Who was now stirring.  

**“I'M FINE.”** Edge growled not failing to notice the shadows under Honey’s sockets. He didn't mention them though. He was fairly certain that Blue had had more than his fill of drama, and wouldn't like his brother becoming a part of it.   **“IF HE IS OKAY, I'LL GO COOK BREAKFAST”** Edge pointed to Cherry before turning towards the kitchen.

“Edge, sit down, I’ll cook.” Blue hurried past him, “I um...want to make pancakes.” He said to him. “And you some broth,” He looked up at him. “Let me okay, besides I am sure Cherry wants to make sure you are alright,” He was hinting at him, he knew that he wasn’t fit to cook while sick with a fever. 

**“IF YOU WANT TO COOK THEN I GUESS WE WILL COOK TOGETHER.”** Edge said having no intention of giving up. Blue was kind to have helped him last night, but taking care of Cherry was Edge’s responsibility.  **“AND DON'T BOTHER WITH THE BROTH.”** Edge said easily following him into the kitchen. 

Blue wanted nothing more then to pick him up and throw up into bed, he was thinking that he was going to have too. He stood there for a moment, deciding if that was a good idea for not. Because he knew that Edge wasn’t going to eat. And the fact that he had to touch him without consent bothered him, and his back. The options either way was horrible. He didn’t dare ask his brother for help, that would only create a bigger mess. 

He walked after Edge and started to get the things together to make pancakes, he knew how to make them nice and fluffy. He kept an eye on Edge, making sure that he didn’t do anything that could and would harm himself. 

**“NYEH HEH”** Edge chuckled at Blue before reaching into the cabinet above the stove. It meant he was leaning over Berry not quite touching but only by a hair.  **“YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME. I HANDLE MY OWN PROBLEMS.”**

He found Blue amusing. The little guy never seemed to know quiet what to do. Torn between trying to assist Edge and staying away from the drama that was one of the few constant in the dark skeleton’s life. 

Blue stiffened a little bit when Edge loomed over him to grab something from the cabinet above him. He continued to cook the pancakes. One he added a ton of honey too, the other he added some chocolate chips too. He looked at the pan. “Do you plan on eating?” He asked him softly, “I could make you something small enough to eat?” He said softly. 

**“UMM”** Edge hesitated. Realistically he knew he should eat. It had almost been three days, but just smell was making his headache worse. He backed away from Blue  **“NO, NO THANKS, BUT. . .”** He opened the fridge and found a pack of strawberries he'd gotten just before Blue and his brother showed up.  **“I'LL BE OKAY WITH JUST THESE FOR NOW”** Edge said washing the strawberries off on the sink.    
“Thank you,” he said, berries were great to eat. They were also filling too, he was glad that Edge decided to eat something, and who knows maybe his headache will go away. Usually he got headaches when he didn’t eat. He finished up the pancakes and set them on the table, he wasn’t going to make too much. He set the table for everyone. “Cherry, Honey.” He called for them, “Come and get some pancakes.” 

Honey walked into the kitchen with a sleepy Cherry and set him at the table, he sat by him and grabbed the honey pancake his brother made for him and drizzled more honey on it. “Thanks bro.” He rubbed his brothers skull affectionately before eating. 

Blue nodded his head and took his plain pancakes and ate that with some fruit. He only added a little bit of syrup, but nothing over the top like his brother or Cherry who seemed to want to make his pancake swim.

Cherry kept his eyes on his plate not talking. Edge reluctantly moved over to the table. He didn't sit down though. He placed the strawberries by Blue’s plate and leaned against the back of the smaller one's chair. He picked through the little red fruit but never actually picked one up. He was waiting for his brother to say something, and trying to come up with something to say himself. 

Honey finished his plate, “ Well! As awkward and depressing as this, we really should be going,” he grabbed Cherry and teleported them both to the dump. Cherry knew what they were looking for and could easily help spot them. 

Blue blinked and stared at the empty seats, “I really hate that he does that…” He said softly. 

**“WHERE DID HE TAKE MY BROTHER?”** Edge growled, pushing the strawberries away from him. He was going to kill that smug faced skeleton. He turned and left the kitchen.  **_WHAT IN THE HELL MAKES HIM THINK HE CAN JUST DISAPPEAR WITH MY BROTHER!_ **

He had actually wanted to talk to his brother! He knew Cherry, and the other had most likely twisted Edge wearing a collar into his fault. Edge snarled curses under his breath. 

“To the dump most likely,” Blue said and cleaned up the kitchen. “Edge please eat your strawberries,” he said to him softly. “I bet he is just helping Cherry organize his thoughts and feelings before talking with you, knowing him he can feel Cherry’s thoughts and feelings.” He wiped down the table and did the dishes. His back was killing him, he closed his eyes for a moment. Before continuing the dishes. “He will come back with Cherry soon enough, maybe you should take this time to think about what you want to tell Cherry and how you are going to explain it to him?” 

**“THE FUCK DID THAT MEAN?”** Edge asked stopping at the stairs.  **“THE HELL MAKES YOU SAY THAT.”**

Blue sighed heavily, “Think over what you want to say to your brother so that it doesn’t come out wrong and ends up hurting and or confusing him,” he said to Edge while he dried his hands. He walked out and looked at him. “It helps me a lot, thinking it over before talking to my brother,” he informed him. “My brother used to be a lot like you, so I had to think of what to say and how to word it so he wouldn’t explode,” he smiled faintly at him, but it looked more like a grimace. 

**“NO NOT THAT. ABOUT YOUR BROTHER.”** Edge said giving him a strange look.  **“THE HELL WOULD HE KNOW HOW MY BROTHER FELT? OR WHAT HE'S THINKING?”**

Blue looked at him, “My brother is just good at reading people,” Blue shrugged his shoulders, “my brother can feel it when someone isn’t feeling right and just soaks it up,” he made a face at that. “So he most likely felt your brothers tension and took him away, simply based on a gut feeling and or just looking at Cherry’s tense body language.” Blue informed him, he looked at Edge. “Why?”

**“BECAUSE THE WAY YOU PHRASED THAT SOUNDED CREEPY AS FUCK.”** Edge started back up the stairs. He still had no intention of just letting Honey run off with his brother. Tension and distress were a constant in this world. He never get to talk to his brother Honey ran off with him every time there was drama between the two.  **“I’M  KILLING** **_BOTH_ ** **OF THEM WHEN I FIND THEM.”**

Blue nodded his head, “Okay,” he rubbed his spine. “I’m going to sit down,” he walked away from Edge and sat on the couch and relaxed his back. Getting the tension off his back, he closed his eyes and concentrating on breathing. 

Edge came back down with a shirt in hand when he noticed Berry on the couch.  **“YOU GOING TO BE OKAY ALONE?”**

Blue looked at him, “If you want to stay,” he said softly. “I won’t be any good for company for a few minutes though,” he said to him light, “But I also think you should go after your brother and talk with him.” his brother was selfish and would not bring Cherry back until there was soms sort of satisfaction between the two. “But I wouldn’t mind having company,” 

Edge sighed and sat on the floor next Blue.  **“HOW'S YOUR BACK FEELING?”** He asked leaning his head against arm of the couch. He would literally kill someone to get rid of this headache. 

Blue sighed softly, “It’s fine,” he said to him. “How is your headache?” He asked him, opening his eyes and looking at him. He hadn’t expected him to sit on the ground by him. But he wasn’t going to complain. After a moment he sat up and pulled his legs closer to him and looked at Edge, “wanna go get our brothers?” He asked him, he needed to go for a walk, and get some decent air. 

**“YES, WE SHOULD GO FIND THEM.”** Edge said but didn't move. He sighed and looked at the floor.  **“I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU.”** He finally said looking at Blue from the corner of his eyes. 

Blue carefully got up, “And I might have an answer,” he gave him a smile. “Whats up Edge?” 

**“THE OTHER DAY, WHEN YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT MY COLLAR. . . YOU ONLY AGREED TO KEEP QUIET WHEN I SAID IT WAS FOR MY BROTHER'S SAKE.”** Edge started his hand picking at the frayed ends of his scarf.  **“SINCE YOU KNOW WHAT SECRET I'M KEEPING, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D TELL ME YOURS.”**


	12. Chapter 12

Blue looked at him, smiling softly. “I remember the resets,” he said to him lightly. He looked at the floor, the smile still on his face, “I remember the worst of the worst.”

**“YOU REMEMBER ALL OF THEM?”** Edge said looking at with shock, before it darkened.  **“. . . I DOUBT THAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH THE WORSE. . . I DON'T THINK YOU'D . . .”** Edge cut off with a gasp. He stiffened the hand that had been fidgeting with his scarf clenched into a fist. 

Blue looked at him, concern etched into his face. “Edge, is that collar really an asset to you?” He wanted to know if he really needed it. “Does it help you in anyway?” He was avoiding his question now, he answered, but no more. 

**“N-NO IT'S NOT A FUCKING ASSET TO ME.”** Edge hissed curling in on himself. He rattled slightly the seams of his scarf beginning to tear under his clawed hand.  **“BUT I HAVE TO KEEP IT ON.”**

Blue knelt down to him and looked at him and the collar carefully, “Can you tell me why you are wearing it?” He asked him, “Why it’s so important if it hinders you?” He asked him, that idea of control was vile. The thought that someone could do that to another person was just awful. But he doubted that was the case, no one could gain another from this. He wiped that from his mind. 

**“S-SANS.”** Edge hissed trying to steady his breathing and failing.  **“NGHH”** He couldn't think straight the collar plus the headache were too much. It was talking everything he had to stay relatively quiet. He wanted to scream. 

Blue didn’t know what to do, he looked around in a panic. “What do I do?” He asked himself, grabbed Edge, and pooled his magic around them. Trying to sooth the both of them, with calming waves of magic.

Edge clutched into Blue's shoulders like he was a lifeline. He tried to let Berry’s magic just wash over him. At first it tripped the collar harder dragging a keening whine from him, next he was not sure if he calmed down or passed out. He was aware that he had slumped into Blue's lap when the collar shut off. 

Blue’s magic carefully rolled over him. Blue ran his hand over Edge’s skull. He felt awful and he wanted to cry, Edge was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do to help him. He sniffed, his eyes tearing up a bit. He didn’t think for a second that Edge was doing this to himself. A few tears slip from his sockets. “Edge…” He whispered. “Why are you wearing this collar...whats going on?” 

**“SANS”** He muttered still shaking from the collar’s aftermath.  **“LOST CONTROL OF MY MAGIC. . . HURT HIM. . . COULD HAVE KILLED HIM”**

Blue held him tighter in his arms, tears spilling as he hugged him. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. This hurt so much and he couldn’t even explain it, the pain was just all too real. “I’m so sorry….so sorry..” he repeated. His magic acted up and flowed freely, wrapping them up. It was like a thick blanket falling over blue. He held Edge, not wanting to let go. 

**“NOTHING YOU NEED FEEL SORRY FOR. YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING.”** Edge said reaching up with a shaky hand and wiping away the tears sneaking down Blue's cheeks.  **“SORRY YOU'VE HAD TO THIS TWICE. I'M NORMALLY MORE CAREFUL ABOUT THINGS THAT WILL SET IT OFF.”**

Blue chuckled, though it came out more as a sob. “I just bring out the worst it seems…” He closed his eye when Edge wiped his tears away. He didn’t pulled back though, after a bit he stopped crying and calmed down. He looked down at Edge, “How can I help you…”

**“BLUE.”** Edge gave him a pained look.  **“THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT. YOU AREN'T BRINGING OUT THE WORST. THE COLLAR. . . I HAD ALPHYS MODIFY A MAGIC RESTRAINING COLLAR SO IT WOULD CUT OFF MY ACCESS TO MY MAGIC IF I WAS UNDER ANY KIND OF HIGH EMOTION, OR . . .”** Edge flinched shaking slightly. 

Blue bit down, his teeth pained from the hasrshness. “I...can help with training…” He said to him. 

**“NO!”** Edge snapped pushing himself up more than slightly panicked.  **“I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!”**

Blue flinched at that, he looked at Edge. “Then what about my brother.” He said to him, “He is great with magic…” he informed him. “He can show you how to control it…” he stopped and looked at the floor. “But if you think that this won’t hurt you then I’ll help comfort you until you are able to disconnect your magic from your emotions…” He said to him lowly. He didn’t want Edge to deal with it by himself, it was only going to do more damage. “The collar won’t do a lot of good,” he said softly. “It’s only going to make things worse, you need to have emotions to be alive, magic is reliant on emotions as well as your physical prowess,” He said gently. “But if this is the way you want to do it, I’ll support you and try and help...if you want me too.” He looked up at him, giving him a small smile.  

**“BERRY YOU CAN'T HELP ME WITH THIS. WHEN THIS COLLAR IS OFF NO ONE CAN BE AROUND ME.”** Edge said taking one of Blue’s hands in his and pulling the little guy closer to him. He pressed Blue's hand against his bare ribcage against several fairly new scars. The edges still rough, not enough time had passed for the little ridges to be worn smooth.  **“MY MAGIC HAS GONE COMPLETELY WILD.”**

Blue stared at the scars, he listened to him carefully. His body trembling a bit, he looked up at Edges face. “O..okay…” Fresh tears spilling from his eye sockets. Why was this hurting him so much. He wanted nothing more than to help, rip that collar off him. 

**“DON'T BLUE.”** He cupped Blue's face with one hand.  **“I’M SORRY. I KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP. . . BUT I CAN'T KEEP MY OWN MAGIC FROM HURTING ME. . . HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LET ANYONE ELSE AROUND . . .”** Edge whispered pulling Berry into him.  **“PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SANS SO MISERABLE, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF ME. SO PLEASE DON'T TORMENT YOURSELF OVER IT.”**

Blue tensed up with the affection for a moment, before letting himself relax. He closed his eyes. “Just go easy on yourself…” he mumbled softly. “Just let me know if you need anything okay…” He understood clearly, about not wanting to hurt someone important. He would do the same thing if it meant not hurting his brother. 

**“. . . JUST THIS”** Edge tightened his arms around Blue slightly.  **“IS ENOUGH. THIS HELPS.”** Edge dropped his skull against Blue's lightly. 

Blue stayed put, but after sometime it got to be too much. “Edge…” he murmured. “As much as you need this, I think we need to go and save your brother from mine,” he looked up at him smiling faintly. “Your brother might die from boredom.” He smiled, thinking about how Cherry was pretending to be died while Honey looked around for the parts they needed. 

Edge flinched at Blue’s choice of words letting go of the smaller skeleton like he had been burned. A small seed of panic sprouting in his chest. He hopped to his feet ignoring the headache and throwing his shirt on.  **“STAY HERE I'LL GO FIND THEM.”**

Blue looked at him, “They are at the dumb most likely,” he said to him. “Check there first,” he informed. As soon as he said that, he about jumped out of his nonexistence skin. His brother had appeared with Cherry in arms. 

Honey put Cherry on the ground, with a bunch of what looked like to be just garbage. “That was uneventful,” Honey uttered. He looked at Cherry, “Thanks for your help Cherryboy,” 

**“No prob.”** Cherry said before turning to towards Blue.  **“Where’s my bro?”**

Cherry scanned the room for any signs of Edge, but the other was gone. He frowned.  **“Is he really going to straight avoid me instead of talking to me?”**

Blue looked at them, “He is still in the house,” he informed him. He looked around the place, “I think he is in his room?”

**“Paps.”** Cherry called as he dashed up the stairs. He cracked his brother's door open to find an empty room.  **“He's not in his room. Ya sure he is here?”**

Blue looked around the house with him, “Edge?” He called out, trying to find out where he went. He walked into the hall upstairs and knocked on the bathroom. “Edge you in there?” 

Cherry sighed.  **“you gotta be kidding me?”** His tone a mixture of disbelief, irritation and humor.  **“He was just with you wasn't he? It's not like he can just vanish into thin air!”**

Blue nodded his head, “Yeah he was just here,” he said, now he too was concerned. He had thrown on his shirt and just went poof. 

**“Fuck it!”** Cherry snarled before raising his voice slightly.  **“Then I'm going to get drunk at Grillby’s!”** With that Cherry teleported away. A few seconds after Cherry left a clawed hand grabbed Blue's shoulder. 

Blue screamed from fright and spun around and looked at the person who had grabbed him, he held his hands over his chest. “Edge, don’t do that!” He said, panting. He about died. 

Honey ran up the stairs to see what was going on and why his brother scream. “What the fuck is going on?” He snapped, he looked at them both. “Blue you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I was just startled.” 

**“NOW YOU CAN TELL I'M HERE?”** Edge asked leaning against the wall. Before glaring at Honey.  **“NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN.”**

Honey looked at him, “Don’t fucking touch my brothers soul ever again then,” he sneered at him. He crossed his arms, “And what are you doing, your brother is getting drunk at Grillby’s, you should go and talk to him.” he said to the other. He looked at Blue, his eyes were puffy. He needed to talk to him about what happened. He looked at Edge, “Come on Blue,” he called to him and took his hand and walked away with him. Forcing him outside and into the lab. 

As soon as Edge was alone he half fell half slid to the floor. His head was beyond killing him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He should go after Cherry but his arms and legs were painfully numb. If he couldn't see them there he'd swear the were gone. 

Honey’s sudden appearance had scared the hell out of him, enough so that his magic had reacted before the collar could stop it. Everything had gone really cold and muted. Colors sounds. The air had become a tangible weight. 

It took him a moment to realise that they were looking for him, that they couldn’t see him. He had tried grabbing Cherry but it was like his brother hadn't even felt his hand. The pounding in his head and just been compounding every second he head been stuck like that. He had been desperate when he had reached for Blue, the brightest color he could see. Thank God Blue could hear him then.

Blue yanked himself from his brother, “PAPYRUS!” He shouted. “Stop.” He couldn’t stand it right now, all this touching. He looked at him. “What is wrong with you, you snatch up Cherry, leave without saying where you were going, pop back in, then you verbally attack Edge, then drag me off.” He said to him, “What is going on?”

Honey looked at him, “This place isn’t safe at all and it keeps giving me an edge, I hate it here.” He uttered. He looked at Blue, “And it just...I felt Cherry’s...tension.” He muttered. He sighed and leaned against the wall. “What is going on with you and Edge?” 

Blue looked at him, “Nothing…” He said to him, he sighed heavily. “You need to stay out of their business.” He said to his brother, “You can’t be controlling here, this isn’t our world, it’s theirs…” He looked at his older brother. “I’m going to check up on Edge,” he said and walked passed his brother. “Go get Cherry will you, this is your fault after all, fix it.” With that he walked back into the house, avoiding everyone. He walked back up stairs. “Edge?” 


	13. Chapter 13

**“OVER HERE.”** Edge called back weakly. Sound was going to kill him. He was still sitting on the ground. He wasn't moving anytime soon. 

Blue moved to him quickly and looked him over, “Geez,” he mumbled. He helped him up and half pulled and half dragged him to his room and put him on the bed. Edge was so heavy, he felt his back burning. “Why can’t you get a break?” He asked him and sat on the ground by the bed. “Honey is getting Cherry, he should be here soon.” He told him lowly. 

Honey did has his brother had told him and got Cherry. He walked to the bedroom and plopped the little dude on the bed by Edge. “Talk…” He muttered. He looked at his brother who looked even more tired than he did fifteen minutes ago. 

**“Boss? Why'd ya disappear if ya wanted to talk.”** Cherry asked. 

Edge cringed then sighed.  **“YOU TWO SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME. . . SANS CAN WE JUST GET TO THE POINT.”**

**“Okay. What's up with the collar”** Cherry sighed. 

**“IT’S TO RESTRAIN MY MAGIC AND FORCE ME TO WORK WITH LESS. I'M TESTING A THEORY FOR ALPHYS. SHE WHAT'S TO SEE IF IT CAN INCREASE THE EFFICIENCY OF MAGIC USE.”** Edge answered evenly. 

**“then why not mention it? Why have Blue keep quiet?”** Cherry said giving him a serious look. 

**“WE WEREN'T TALKING THEN, PLUS YOU'VE DEALT WITH ENOUGH DIDN'T WANT YOU STRESSING OVER NOTHING”** Edge sighed the feeling in his hands returning enough he could press one against his skull.  **“THEN LATER THE HEADACHE.”**

**“Shit, that's right. You've been sick.”** Cherry muttered pressing his hand against Edge’s forehead.  **“Damn you're burning up. I'll go get some medicine.”**

Cherry hopped down and left to retrieve the medicine. Edge stayed quiet till Cherry was out of sight.  **“BLUE IF I ASKED YOU TO GET UP AND LOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, WOULD YOU?”**

Blue looked at him and smiled sweetly, “You didn’t eat your strawberries like you said, I think a little punishment with medicine will help you understand the importance of food,” His smile was anything but innocence. His look softened a bit, “No I wouldn’t do that to Cherry not after you finally talked with him,” he said gently. “Take the medicine and I’ll see if I can make you something that won’t make your head hurt worse.” 

Honey watched the two interact with one another, he wasn’t sure about how well they were getting along. But he was sure that he didn’t like it at all. He looked at Edge, he didn’t trust the bastard, but he knew he would keep his brother safe. He sighed through his nose and walked after Cherry. 

As soon as Honey left Edge sighed relaxing slightly.  **“THANK YOU, BLUE”** Edge said slowly pushing himself up so he sitting up. 

He nodded his head and smiled widely at him, “Of course,” he pretended not to notice the atmosphere in the room or the fact that he had tensed up. “How does some sandwiches or a plain salad sound?” Blue wasn’t sure what Edge would like or what his body could take. He thought about it for a moment, “Pasta?” He shook his head, no the smell would be too much, he looked at Edge carefully. “How about a small thing of Fruit salad?” 

**“ACTUALLY COULD YOU JUST BRING THE STRAWBERRIES?”** Edge asked.

Blue blinked but nodded his head anyways and walked out of the room. He grabbed the strawberries and a fork. He opened the container and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Edges door, “Edge I’m coming in,” he said and walked inside and handed him the strawberries. “Your brother is coming up with the medicine now.” Blue explained to him as he sat on the floor. 

Honey walked into the bedroom with Cherry, he leaned against the wall next to the door. His eyes trained on Cherry. 

**“Here, umm, shit this awkward.”** Cherry said handing Edge a cup and two pills. Edge took the pills swallowing them before replying. 

**“YOU'RE TELLING ME?”** He laughed wincing slightly.  **“THE ROLLS ARE SERIOUSLY SCREWED UP RIGHT NOW.”**

**“Heh heh yeah. I'm not good this at the caring shit. That's your thing.”** Cherry said lightly. He put a hand on his brother's leg.  **“But seriously bro. I'm here if ya need me, okay?”**

**“OF COURSE SANS.”** Edge answered pushing his brother's shoulder lightly. He gave Cherry a weak smile before adding.  **“BUT I'M TIRED COULD I BE ALONE NOW?”**

**“Oh, yeah. Of course Boss.”** Cherry said trying to hide his disappointment. He hopped off the bed and headed for the door.  **“Honey want to help me scavenge for food in the kitchen?”**

Honey smiled at him and nodded his head, “Sounds like a plan Cherryboy,” he smiled and walked out of the room with him. 

Blue got up and smiled, “Get some rest okay Edge, I’ll come back up to get the dishes a little later.” he said and headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. “Leaving him to eat and probably nap.” He too needed one after today. He could only imagine the stress that he was under. He leaned against the closed door and stared at the ground. Gripping the front of his borrowed shirt. ‘Just breathe.’ He thought to himself. ‘It will all be over soon.’ He pushed himself off the door and went into the bathroom and grabbed some pain medicine before heading downstairs and relaxing. ‘Don’t get too attached, all this is just temporary,’ He needed to pull away from Edge. Getting attached is only going to cause more problems, and it’s most likely the fact that Edge is sick is the reason why he hasn’t even bothered to kill him yet. ‘He is only being nice to you because he is sick with fever,’ He thought to himself, getting a glass he filled it with water and took the advil for his back and went to sit down on the couch and become one with it. 

Honey raided the kitchen with Cherry, “So Cherryboy, anything sound good to you, we can make pasta, pasta, and even more pasta…” They sure did have a lot of pasta. Honey looked at Cherry, he was glad that the smaller one was feeling better and being able to understand his brother a bit. He turned away and looked in the fridge, “I can make some sandwiches, some meatloaf, and or tacos.” He said to him as he looked at Cherry.

**“Hey, Blue did Boss say if he was gonna eat anything tonight?”** Cherry asked an idea coming to mind.  

“I just gave him some strawberries,” He said to Cherry as he slumped on the couch, “Why what's up?” He inquired him lightly as he looked in Cherry’s general direction. 

**“I was thinking there was something I wanted to show you two. Figured we could make a picnic out of it”** Cherry said with a shrug.  **“But if ya not feeling up to it that's fine.”**

Blue groaned slightly, “A picnic sounds great, I am sure that if we get out of the house for a bit, tension would go down,” he said. “Good idea Cherry.” He praised him, he just didn’t want to get up right now. “I’m just going to lie here for a bit,” he informed him. 

Honey stroked Cherry’s skull a bit, “What food ideas do you have Cherry?” 

**“If we do a picnic just sandwiches maybe a salad.”** Cherry said with a smile.  **“I'm actually kind of excited to show ya this place. I've never seen anything like it anywhere else in the underground.”**

Honey looked at him and listened carefully, “Is it a surprise?” He asked him lightly as he started to prep, he grabbed the two slices of bread and placed Cherry’s head between them. “What are you?” He asked him, his eyelights lighting up a bit. 

**“A Sans-wich”** Cherry answered with a chuckle.  **“And yes it's a surprise. You and your bro will love it. It's one of the few things I can get boss to take time off for.”**

Honey chuckled happily at that, he then went back to work. “That would be great, I am sure that your brother would like that as well,” he looked at Cherry. “Good job Cherry,” he said giving him a bright and happy smile. 

Blue listened to the two, he curled up in on himself. ‘Don’t be stupid brother…’ He thought to himself. ‘Nothing good, will come out of it.’ 

A little over an hour later Cherry was standing in his brother's doorway.  **“Boss we are heading to the secret place. I was wondering if you felt well enough to come with.”**

Edge was laying with his back to the door. He didn't answer right away so Cherry thought maybe he was sleeping, except he was shaking.  **“Boss you okay?”**

Cherry walked closer and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Edge jumped with a sharp gasped. Crimson eyelights cast a frantic glance around the room. 

**“S-SANS?”** Edge asked in a frightened disbelief.

**“yeah, I'm here bro.”** Cherry answered squeezing his brother’s shoulder. Edge snatched him up holding tightly. 

**“I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE D-DEAD.”** Edge gasped. Cherry frowned. Of courses he would have nightmares too.

**“it's fine bro. I'm alive. It's fine.”** Cherry soothed Edge. When his brother had pulled himself together he asked about the picnic again.  **“we're heading on a picnic did ya wanna come?”**

**“SURE.”** Edge answered slowly climbing to his feet. Cherry noticed the pained expression that flickered on Edge’s face but didn't fight with his brother. Maybe the fresh air would help him. As they left to head downstairs Edge grabbed the pack of strawberries of the nightstand. It still looked full to Cherry. 

Honey got his brother up and dressed, he fought with him a little bit. He sighed once his brother was dressed and plopped the grumpy and fussy berry on the couch. He held the basket in his hands and waited for Cherry and Edge. 

**“Wow Blue, you look pleasant.”** Cherry said as they came down the stairs. Edge looked over the disgruntled little skeleton for second before going back to focusing on the stairs. Today was not a day to trip on these damn things. 

Blue looked at him, “Yes, because being manhandled is a thing I enjoy,” He said to them and got up and looked at Edge, he walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom before coming back down walking behind Edge, making sure he didn’t fall down or trip. 

Honey rolled his eyes at his brother, he was being so grumpy, he took notice of the pain pills that he had in his hands and how he walked with Edge down the stairs. 

**“HMMM? CAN'T SAY I FEEL BAD FOR YOU. I SEEM TO RECALL SOMEONE DRAGGING ME FROM THE HALL NOT TO LONG AGO.”** Edge said half teasing. He also noticed the pain pills but said nothing. 

**“welp let's head out.”** Cherry said grabbing hold of both Edge and Honey. Edge lightly put a hand on Blue's shoulder so they were all linked and Cherry warped all of them to a dark tunnel narrow tunnel. Edge dropped his hand as soon as they appeared. Cherry’s smirk was barely visible in the darkness.  **“This way.”**

Honey followed Cherry, holding his hand this time. He looked over to where he thought Blue was, he hoped that he was going to be okay. He knew his brother was hurting. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough with him. He walked forward, “Cherry what is this place?”    
Blue felt alot better once he was outside, he followed after everyone. He felt the light touches of Edge so that he didn’t get lost or trip. 

**“Just a place I found when I tried to take a shortcut when I was way too drunk.”** Cherry answered and Edge snorted. Curiously Edge held his hand out to Blue a wordless offer for the other to take it. 

Blue took the outstretched hand and held it loosely. He walked in silence, he heard about Cherry getting drunk and snorted at the same time as Edge. “Honey it looks like you found your match,” he said jokingly. 

Honey rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “Maybe,” he nudged Cherry a little bit. 

**“I’m not sure you're up to my skill level.”** Cherry replied with a chuckle. Edge rolled his eyelights.  **“looks like we're almost there.”**

Up ahead the tunnel was brightening. Edge winced a little. This was going to like gasoline and fire as far as his headache was concerned. Still it would be worth it. 

**“BLUE MIND IF I COVER YOUR EYES?”** Edge asked quietly. 

Blue was taken a little back by the question, “Uh, yeah sure,” he felt Edge cover his sockets. He felt his skin start to crawl. He bit down and ground his teeth a little bit. ‘It’s okay Blue, it's okay…’ He thought to himself. 

Honey laughed at what Cherry said, “And what would I have to do to get up to your level?” He asked him lightly, he saw the light and walked with them. 

**“GOD PLEASE DON'T TRY. HE'S BAD ENOUGH.”** Edge said as he tied his scarf around Blue's eye sockets. Cherry just chuckled. 

**“If I told ya how I’d be stepping down my game.”** Cherry said still laughing lightly. It made Edge smile. It had been a long time since he'd heard his brother laugh like that, longer than he could even begin to guess. He turned to Blue speaking low enough the two clowns up front wouldn't hear. 

**“I'M GOING TO PUT MY HAND ON YOUR BACK SO I CAN GUIDE YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FALL, OKAY?”** He asked as he finished the knot. 

Blue nodded his head, what was this skeleton thinking. He was thankful for the warning. “Why are you doing this?” he asked, matching his tone. Not wanting to get the others attention. While they flirted and talked to one another. 

**“THE SHOCK VALUE. IT REALLY IS SOMETHING STUNNING.”** Edge admitted with a quiet chuckle.  **“SMALL WARNING THOUGH. OPEN YOUR EYES SLOWLY.”** Edge warned lightly placing a hand on Blue's back. Soon they made it to the end of the tunnel and into a small room covered in grass and golden flowers. The flowers were all but shimmering in the red orange light that filled the room. Thick green vines climbed up the walls reaching for a wide opening in the ceiling. The magic of the barrier rippled through the opening distorting whatever laid on the other side into a kaleidoscope of reds, yellows and oranges. Cherry turned to see Honey’s reaction. 

Honey stood there stunned, he has never seen anything so alive before, he looked at Cherry, “...” he was speechless for once. He had no idea what he was expecting. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed anything. “This...is amazing,” he said to him his tone was breathless. 


	14. Chapter 14

Blue carefully pulled off the scarf from his eyes once they stopped moving. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes lit up like stars. “Oh wow!” He said happily. “This place is beautiful,” he turned to Cherry and Edge. “I never knew such a place even existed,” he said to them. He turned away and looked at all the flowers and vines. This place was so soft and tender.

**“IT'S BECOME OUR QUIET PLACE.”** Edge said walking over and sitting in the grass.  **“IT'S A PLACE WE COME TO UNWIND WHEN EVERYTHING GETS TO BE TOO MUCH.”**

**“Heh, it's one of the best things I've found that's for sure,”** Cherry said grabbing the quilt he'd given to Honey and threw it out on the ground.  **“Now let's start that picnic.”**

Honey walked to the center and pulled out the blanket and laid it out before putting the basket down and pulling out some food, plates, and silverware. He looked at Blue, “Blue come eat,” he said to him. 

Blue bounced over towards him, feeling all sorts of bubbly. He hasn’t felt this good since he got here, he plopped down on the blanket and started to eat the sandwiches. He hummed in delight as he looked around the place. 

Honey smiled, he loved seeing his brother like this, it was like a breath of fresh air. “Just what the doctor order,” he looked at Cherry, “Thanks, Cherryboy,” he smiled at him. Then he bit into his sandwich. 

Edge smiled at the group but didn't move closer. Instead, he laid down and covered Blue's eye sockets with his scarf. Beautiful as this place was it did nothing to help his headache. But seeing everyone lighten up made it worth it. He listened the to the others chatter until he slipped off into a light doze. 

Blue looked at Edge, “Edge you need to eat,” he said to him and handed him part of a sandwich. He lightly shook his shoulder and looked at him. “You really need to eat, I bet that headache of yours will go away once you eat.” He said to him softly. “Please?” 

Edge sighed but instead fished out a couple strawberries from the pack in his pouch. Without moving the scarf from his eye sockets he showed Blue one of the berries and ate it, flicking the leafy top part away from him.  **“HAPPY?”**

Blue looked at him, “No,” he said honestly. “With one little berry, I don’t think so.” His tone was bland. He then placed the sandwich on his mouth. It was rather comical. He smiled down at it, “Eat the sandwich, be the sandwich, become one with the sandwich~” 

Honey choked on his food while he laughed at Blue, he was weird. 

Edge smiled but didn't open his mouth. Instead, he reached up gently pushed Blue's hand and the sandwich away so he could sit up.  **“I’M FINE WITHOUT THE SANDWICH. I'M SATISFIED WITH MY BERRIES THANK YOU.”** Edge before eating another one. 

Honey looked at him, “I am sure you are quite satisfied with those  _ berries _ .” He said to him grinning widely. He looked at his brother who had decided to walk around some more and check out the place. The little guy was speeding around like he had never been outside before. 

**“AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE HOPING TO START POPPING CHERRIES.”** Edge hissed lowly so Blue wouldn't hear.

**“B-Boss!”** Cherry squeaked turning bright red and hiding in the neck of his sweater like a turtle. 

Honey looked at him, “At least I know how to pop a cherry~” He grinned at him wickedly, “and I know that popping cherries are a bit sweeter,” 

Blue walked back towards them and sat down, and grabbed some water and sipped on the bottle and looked at them. He saw how red Cherry was. “Cherry you okay?” 

“He is fine, just talking about popping cherries.” Honey said to him. And cherry yelped in mortification.

Blue looked at his brother, “You can’t pop cherries.” He said to him, his eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. He then looked away from the look of confusion on his face, as he thought about Cherries as pills. “I don’t understand.” 

Edge smirked.  **“YOUR BROTHER HERE SEEMS TO BE EXPERT ON THE SUBJECT. I'M SURE HE'D LOVE TO EXPLAIN.”**

Blue turned to his brother and looked at him, “How do you pop a cherry?” He asked him.

Honey looked at him carefully, “Its when you fuck someone Blue,” he informed. “Making them scream and moan your name, or just taking their virginity,” 

**“What?”** Cherry suddenly said looking at the place where his brother had just been. One second he was there the next he was gone. He took his attention off him literally less than five seconds.  **“B-Boss?”**

Blue’s face was completely blue, he hid his face in his hands, “Why do I even bother?” He whined, he then lifted his head and looked around for Edge. “Don’t leave me alone with them!” He cried out and face planted on the ground, the utter betrayal he felt. 

Honey was on his back howling from laughter, he couldn’t help himself, everything was going great. He calmed down

**“Guys my brother just disappeared into thin air.”** Cherry pointed out climbing to his feet.  **“My** **_sick_ ** **brother.”** he didn't say another word before heading for the tunnel the had entered from.  **“Paps!”**

Blue stood up carefully and looked around the place, “Papy, check the house.” He said to him softly. “Cherry you should check his hiding spots, I’ll look around the area,” he said to him lightly as he walked into the tunnel. 

**“R-Right. I just don't know how he could disappear. teleporting had never been something he could do.”** Cherry mumbled before warping away. 

Honey left to go to the house. 

Blue sighed softly and put his hands on his hips, “Edge come out, they are gone.” He said softly. “It’s just me,” he called out. He had to be within this area. 

**“SHOULD YOU REALLY BE LEAVING YOURSELF IN SUCH A DANGEROUS POSITION?”** Edge’s voice sounded right next to the Blue’s skull. The dark skeleton was standing right behind him. 

Blue turned around and looked at him, “You need to stop just disappearing like that, you make everyone worry,” he said to him lightly. “Why did you leave anyways?” He asked him, he knew why, but he just wanted to confirm it. “Was it because of my brother?” 

**“FIRST OFF I NEVER LEFT.”** Edge said straightening up.  **“I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME.”** Edge pulled on a loose string in his scarf.  **“AND NO YOU'RE BROTHER WASN'T THE REASON I DISAPPEARED. . . YOU WERE.”**

Blue looked at him, “Me?” He inquired him, “Because I asked what he meant?” He wasn’t sure about that, he didn’t really have a lot of knowledge on slang when it came to sex-related things. “Was it because I asked what he meant about the cherry popping?” 

**“I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE SO . . . INNOCENT? I GUESS.”** Edge said shrugging.

Blue looked at him, “I know what sex is, I know about heavy petting and what not, I just...don’t know a lot of slang terms…” he informed him, blushing heavily. He looked away from him. “I’m not that innocent when it comes to such things.”

**“OH REALLY?”** Edge asked he reached to touch Blue's face pausing for a second to give Blue a chance to back away if he wanted.  When Blue didn't retreat he tilted the little guy's skull back towards his face.  **“AND HOW MUCH DO YOU** **_REALLY_ ** **KNOW ABOUT SEX? HMM?”**

Blue looked at him carefully, “The question should be, what I don’t know…” He said to him lightly, “What do you know about sex, Papyrus?” He inquired, his voice low and soft. As he stared into his red eyes.

**“NOT MUCH. THAT KIND OF THING IS MORE THAN LIKELY GOING TO END UP SOMEONE GETTING A LITERAL KNIFE IN THEIR BACK”** Edge admitted with a shrug.  **“PLUS THERE'S ALWAYS A RISK BRINGING A STRANGER INTO YOUR HOME AND WITH MY BROTHER HAVING ONE HP IT WOULD BE SELFISH OF ME TO INDULGE IN SUCH THINGS.”**

“That's understandable, and besides it would be a little awkward to do so with someone else in the house,” he informed. “It would be rather unpleasant if they were to walk in,” he hummed lightly. “To say the least, sex is enjoyable and should be enjoyed consensually by both parties,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Though I bet you already knew that.” 

**“IN THEORY, SURE.”** Edge said his voice faltering slightly.  **“BUT I'VE NEVER . . . I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF THING.”**

“That is something that...needs to take time for…” He said to him and pulled away from the touch after a moment. “You have to find the right person to feel that attractiveness towards them,” he looked at Edge. “Then go for it,” he informed with an encouraging smile. “There is no harm in trying,” he looked up at Edge carefully. “Though in this world, it's a lot different, one most likely has sex for protection rather than attraction.” 

**“TRY DOMINATION. AND THERE IS HIGH RISK. I COULD LOSE EVERYTHING. MY HONOR, MY TITLE, MY LIFE, YOU NAME IT.”** Edge said a hint of anger in his voice before it softened a little.  **“THOUGH I DO THINK I FOUND SOMEONE I AM ATTRACTED TO. . . SOMEONE WHO WOULDN’T TRY TO USE ME, OR HURT MY BROTHER IN ANYWAY.”**

Blue nodded his head, “You should talk to them about it then,” he informed lightly. “I am sure something good will come out of it,” he grinned at him. “I don’t see how it could go bad, you’re an attractive, attentive, skeleton,” he smiled at him. “Not to mention very intelligent, a lover of puzzles, very fast, and strong.” He informed. “They would be lucky enough to have you,” 

**“I AM TALKING TO THEM, RIGHT NOW.”** Edge replied a small bit of red magic dusting his cheeks.  **“YOU'RE THAT MONSTER, BLUE.”**

Blue’s face went completely blue, he stared at Edge with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to do or say. “Oh…” He said, a smile on his face as he looks at Edge. “Wowzers,” he said. “That's one heck of a compliment…”  

**“WELL YES, YOU GENERALLY DON'T TRY TO INSULT SOMEONE WHEN ASKING THEM OUT.”** Edge said giving Blue a nervous smile. 

Blue studied him for a long moment, he didn’t know what to do. His face relaxed, “Are you sure you want to go out with me Edge?” He asked him, his tone was serious. Something about him seemed off. He looked away from him for a moment then back at him. “Edge…” he paused. ‘I can’t…’ He thoughted. ‘I…’ He saw Edge, really looked at him. “Where do you want to go?” He blurted out. 

**“HUH? GO WHERE?”** Edge asked confused before his face turned bright red.  **“I WAS STRICTLY REFERRING TO COURTING YOU NOT HOPPING IN BED WITH YOU.”**

Blue blinked. “Wait…” he stopped, he needed a second. “Edge,” he sighed heavily. He looked at him, “I like you too Edge.” He smiled up at him, his face blue from how flustered he was feeling. “I’d like to court you too.” 

**“R-REALLY?!”** Edge asked shocked before smiling at him.  **“YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?”**

Blue looked at him, his expression warm. “Of course I mean it Edge,” he said lightly. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” He looked so happy with what was occurring.

**“THANK YOU, BLUE.”** Edge said before reaching for Blue pausing again to give the lithe guy a chance to retreat if he wanted. 

Blue moved forward and hugged him around his waist. “Thanks, Edge…” He whispered softly. “Thanks for telling me…” He knew how hard that was, to really tell someone how they felt and for Edge. It must have been really hard, having someone they liked and really telling them. Edge must really trust him and like him a lot. He closed his eyes and relaxed. “Thanks…” 

**“NYEH HEH.”** Edge laughed returning the hug before pressing his teeth lightly against Blue's forehead.  **“I’M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE THANK YOU. YOU'VE PUT UP WITH ALL MY UNNECESSARY DRAMA AND SHIT.”**

Blue smiled happily, “Someone has too,” he said to him happily. “And there goes my plans of not getting attached,” he said to him and poked his side. He was being playful. He pulled away from him. 

Honey popped back in. “I couldn’t fi-oh there he is…” He said to them. “I’ll go get Cherryboy,” he then popped out to go get his Cherryboy.

**“PROBABLY ABOUT TIME, WE HEAD BACK ANYWAYS. I'VE ABOUT HIT MY LIMIT FOR LIGHT TODAY.”** Edge said rubbing his skull.  **“I SWEAR MY SKULL SHOULD BE IN PIECES RIGHT NOW.”**

Blue looked at him carefully, “That sounds good, some sleep does sound amazing right about now,” he agreed. Edge did look very tired. 

Honey popped in with Cherry, “See he is fine, he most likely never left.” He stroked Cherry’s skull and went to go and pack up the food and blanket. It was pretty late. “We should head home, we’ve had enough excitement for one day.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted the chapters in the wrong order. I need to pay closer attention. This the right one now sorry.

Once at the house Blue left for a shower, after that he crawled on the couch and promptly passed out. The events that had taken place, had drained him. The emotional, and physical attention just tore him up and spit him out. 

Honey threw a light blanket on him and curled up in the recliner and closed his eyes to rest. “Night.” 

**“GOODNIGHT SANS.”** Edge said heading upstairs.

**“Wait boss.”** Cherry ran over to his brother.  **“how long have ya been having nightmares for? Why didn't ya say anything?”**

**“YOU DYING HAS BEEN A FEAR OF MINE LONG BEFORE I STARTED REMEMBERING THE RESETS.”** Edge sighed.  **“AND THEY DON'T HAPPEN OFTEN.”**

**“Boss, I don't beli-”**

**“NIGHT BROTHER.”** Edge growled before continuing to his bedroom. His bed and the darkness welcome sights. 

 

Cherry was actually the first one to wake up for once. He was actually proud of himself for getting up on his own. He stretched his arms over head and went to check on his brother. 

Edge was laying with his back to the door. He reached out to wake his brother when a low growl stopped him dead. 

**“TOUCH ME AND I'LL RIP YOUR HAND OFF”** Edge warned. His voice promising that it was a very real threat. 

**“Jeez bro chill. I was gonna tell ya that I was cooking breakfast this morning and make sure you were okay.”** Cherry said when Edge didn't respond with anything but silence Cherry teleported down to the kitchen and started cooking the breakfast burritos Grillby had shown him how to make.

Blue was up when he smelled the scent of the burritos. He bounced awake and walked into the kitchen, he popped some pain pills and made some coffee for everyone. He set the table for Cherry and looked at him. “Thanks for breakfast,” 

Honey was up not too long after he washed his face in the bathroom and came back down, he sat at the table and held his coffee with both hands and stared at the table in a very sleepy state. He wasn’t even sure if he was even awake.

**“No prob. Figured it was probably my turn to cook since you and Boss have been the only two to really cook. . . And ya both aren't exactly in the best shape.”** Cherry said with a shrug before finish the last burrito. He'd only made three of them. 

Blue looked at him, “Oh, thanks Cherry,” he made one for himself and slowly ate his, wanting to enjoy his breakfast for once. He had been tired and needed all the energy he could get. He shouldn’t have been bouncing all over the place and acting like a fool. He sipped on his coffee and lightly kicked his legs. “Where is your brother?” He asked Cherry. 

Honey munched on his food, he listened but said nothing, he looked at Cherry, “after breakfast, want to help me with the machine?” 

**“In his room, and he's in one hell of a pissy mood this morning.”** Cherry answered shaking his head.  **“And yeah Honey, I'll be happy to help.”**

**“AFTER YOUR SENTRY SHIFT IS OVER.”** Edge growled walking into the kitchen while tucking the ends of his scarf into the chest plate of his armor.  **“YOU'RE NOT SKIPPING TWO DAYS OF WORK.”** Edge paused behind Blue and finished the last few buckles on his armor. 

Blue looked up at him, smiling brightly up at him. “Morning!” Blue’s eyelights were literally stars as he looked at Edge. “how was your night?” He inquired him.   
Honey leaned over to Cherry, “I’ll come with you,” he said lowly, he didn’t need to be slacking either and besides, it was a great way to brainstorm. 

**“FINE, THANK YOU AND YOURS?”** Edge lied. He was ninety percent sure if took the collar there were going to be burn marks on his neck. A nightmare had set it off  _ HARD _ . He wasn't even sure how long it had been on for but the constant electricity had all his joints hurting and the lack sleep had been no help. 

Blue looked at him, he knew he was lying, but didn’t call him out. “It was okay, I had some bad dreams and my back hurt.” He informed him, “but I’ll be fine.” The truth was his back was killing him. He had set something off yesterday and most likely made a crack in his spine even worse. Though he would heal himself later. “Do you want me to pack you a lunch for work?” 

**“NO. I'M ACTUALLY NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT ANYTHING TODAY”** Edge said with a nervous chuckle.  **“ALPHYS WANTS TO RUN SOME TESTS AND RECHECK MY BASE LINE TODAY . . . I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WOULD COME WITH?”**

Blue looked at him, he was taken back by the request, “Sure,” he said to him. “Just let me get dressed,” he pulled from the chair and grabbed some clothes before changing. He came back down and looked at him,  he was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, some pants, with his blue combat boots, and a light coat that Cherry was letting him borrow, his blue scarf was around his neck. “Alright,” he was ready to go whenever Edge was. 

**“I HAVE TO CHECK THE PUZZLES AND TRAPS IN SNOWDIN FOREST BEFORE WE LEAVE. IF YOU WANT I CAN PICK YOU UP ONCE I'M DONE.”** Edge offered as he headed for the door. 

Blue looked at him, “No, I wanna come and check out your puzzles!” He said and bounced to him happily,  he was so excited to see his puzzles. He wondered what they were like and how they worked. He was so curious to see just what puzzle Edge was capable of. 

**“OKAY . . .”** Edge had the distinct feeling Blue would not like the puzzles or traps but he wasn't going to fight with him.  **“JUST STAY CLOSE TO ME AND** **_DO NOT_ ** **TOUCH THEM.”** Edge growled leading the way to Snowdin forest. 

To say the least Blue was taken back by the puzzles they were dangerous, but he could see the flaw in his own puzzle now, and to say the least he was disappointed in himself. But at the same time, he wasn’t trying to kill the human like Edge was. He looked at him, “You really don’t like humans do you?” He asked him lightly. From what he understood the human here was gentle and well pretty innocent and weak. He didn’t understand why Edge made such dangerous things for one child. For heaven sake he had a spike pit. 

**“I DON'T HATE FRISK.”** Edge answered softly scanning the forest floor.  **“MOST OF THESE TRAPS WERE MADE BEFORE THEY FELL DOWN. . . THAT LAST TRAP WAS THE REASON I GOT INTO THE ROYAL GUARD IN THE FIRST PLACE. KILLING THE GREEN CHILD WAS ENOUGH OF A PROVING POINT FOR UNDYNE TO LET ME IN.”**

Blue listened to him, “That’s really impressive,” he said, though he wasn’t anywhere near fond of the idea of even killing, but this wasn’t his world, he had no right to say such things to Edge. He ground his teeth a little bit and looked at the traps. “So then what's wrong with Frisk?” He inquired her, “Why hasn’t she appeared?”

**“NOTHING'S WRONG WITH THEM. . . BESIDES MAYBE BEING TOO SELFLESS.”** Edge answered stopping suddenly. Blue missed it and walked a little passed him. Edge nearly choked and grabbed Blue by the back of the coat dragging him towards him.  **“BLUE! FUCK!”**

Blue yelped in surprise, his eyes wide with fear, he stared up at Edge. “What!?” He was scared shitless. He looked around the place, but didn’t see anything, what did he panic about? 

**“YOU DAMN NEAR WALKED INTO THE ELECTRICITY MAZE!”** Edge growled more panicked than actually mad.  **“IT WOULD KILL YOU. THE FEW TIMES I'VE SET IT OFF IT TOOK 10 HP FROM ME.”**

He looked at him, then where he was going. He pulled from Edge, “Okay,” was all he said. Blue looked away from him and looked over the area, “Let's go,” he didn’t want to be here anymore, it was far more dangerous than he thought and believed and he rather not make things worse. He knew that the reason he was mad because Blue nearly got hurt. 

**“YEAH, I'M SURE THE REST OF THE TRAPS ARE FINE. LOOKS LIKE UNDYNE ACTUALLY CHECKED THEM YESTERDAY.”** Edge agreed only to happy to get Blue away from these traps. Honestly despite his traps being a point of pride for him, he wanted nothing more than to pick the little skeleton up and put as much distance between them and this part of the forest. 

Since hung over them as they headed back to Snowdin. Edge spoke once they were to the bridge  **“I’M SORRY FOR SNAPPING AT YOU.”**

“I understand why you snapped, you were just worried,” he smiled up at him. “It’s really okay,” he patted his lower back, he pulled away and walked off the bridge.

Edge nodded leading the way through Snowdin and river person. He dropped six gold coins into the wooden box on the side of the boat. He stepped in easily before turning and offering a hand to Blue. 

Blue took his hand and stepped into the boat and thanked him and the river person, he sat down, he looked at the water and saw the fish swimming by peacefully as well as some bit of ice. He looked up at Edge and smiled. “Somethings never change,” 

“TROLL LA LA BEWARE THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS~” The river person said as they moved their boat heading to the destination that Edge normally went to which was close to the HotLands. 


	16. Chapter 16

Blue looked at the river person, confusion written on his face, he looked at Edge wondering if knew what this person was talking about. 

**“DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.”** Edge sighed rubbing neck gingerly. When the boat landed in the Hotland dock Edge thanks to the river person before climbing out and again offering Blue his hand. 

Blue nodded his head and took his hand and got off the boat. He looked at him and then the river person who just sat there content. He turned from him, what he said really bothered him, he smiled at them. “Thank you for the ride,” he then walked away with Edge towards the lab. 

Edge sighed his hand absentmindedly rubbing at his neck again as they reached the doors to the lab. Edge quickly knocked on the metal doors with one hand and pulled Blue slightly closer to him with other. 

Blue moved closer to Edge, kinda hiding behind him,  he didn’t know this Alphys and the way that Edge was acting, meant that he didn’t really trust her all that much. He looked around the place, it looked at same as his Undyne’s lab. He walked with him further in. “Why are we here again?” He inquired him, he wasn’t feeling very safe, he felt watched. 

**“MAGIC IS ADAPTIVE BY NATURE SO ALPHYS NEEDS TO REGULARLY CHECK WHAT MINE IS DOING SO IT CAN BE KEPT IN CHECK.”** Edge answered as a twitchy yellow lizard monster walked through the door on the other side of the room. Undyne was right behind her. The fish monster stopped short seeing Berry half hid behind Edge. 

“the fuck?” Undyne demanded giving Edge a confused look. 

**“THIS IS BLUE. HE'S A FRIEND OF MINE.”** Edge said in a calm cold voice. Undyne gave him a skeptical look before shrugging. Alphys nodded her bobbing like it was on a spring or something. 

“O-Okay let's get the S-Simple stuff done. Th-then we'll h-head to the other room for the more s-sensitive things.” Alphys said pointing to a couch and turning to grab some items from a table. Undyne leaned against the wall and watched the two skeletons move towards the couch. 

Blue stood by the couch next to Edge, even though his back was killing him, he didn’t know these two nor wasn’t he even going to attempt to trust them. He could just feel the anger and power from Undyne. That was the most oddest thing to him, his Undyne was a softy. It was really putting him on edge, and not to mention this was a place...well things never went right, he knew what horrors lied here. But he could only imagine just how much worse it was in this world. He wasn’t going to relax even for a second, not until they returned to Snowdin. 

“I don't why you insist on doing this to yourself, bonehead.” Undyne said giving Edge a hard look. Edge rolled his eyelights.

**“YOU RATHER A REPEAT OF LAST MONTH?”** Edge shot back. The fish monster sighed. 

“No, but there has to something else that can done. something that doesn't require shocking your magic into submission.” Undyne growled. Edge sighed. “I know, I know we have had this argument before. It just sucks. I wish I could help.”

**“IT'S FINE. HOW'S ALPHYS DOING ANYWAYS. HER EYES LOOKED BETTER.”** Edge said changing topics. 

“Yeah her vision is almost healed, and same with everything. . . Thanks for your help with this. Alphys really needed a hand these last few months.” Undyne said with a smile softening her features a little. “And we'll figure out what's going with your magic and get it straightened out.”

Blue listened carefully to them, he was curious as to why this was going on and why his so called best friend was allowing him to harm himself, he looked at Edge a little, his face etched with concern. He didn’t know what to say that he already hasn’t. ‘I’ll just support him I guess…’ He thought. He looked at Alphys and Undyne. Hoping they would find a solution to this mess. Then something occurred to him, “Miss Undyne, do you think you can get him to eat, he hasn’t eaten anything in the past week, he has been complaining about a headache,”

Edge gave Blue a scathing look while Undyne sent him a death glare. 

“Dammit Paps! I thought we'd agreed you'd stop pulling that shit!” Undyne growled and Alphys came up next to her frowning. 

“I-If you don't take care of y-yourself properly your stats will l-lower and that collar will h-hurt you. We are riding the l-line as is.” The lizard stammered flicking her tail nervously. 

**“IT'S NOTHING TOO WORRY ABOUT.”** Edge growled looking down at the couch.

Blue felt his eye socket twitch at that, he sighed heavily. “I’m going home,” he said to him and turned and walked away. “I didn’t want to come here to deal with denial and stupidity,” he said lightly and walked out of the lab.

“Hey runt stop right now.” Undyne yelled when he had gotten a half halfway to the river person’s doc. She sprinted after him. “The hell do you think you are doing?”

He looked at him, “Motivation,” he said to her lightly. “Edge needs and outside source to even get remotely any help,” he informed. “Or even accept it,” he looked up at the fish woman. “I have tried supporting him, literally being a soft rug for him,” he uttered. “But I am not going to stand there and let him deny it and say his is ‘Fine’.” He said using air quotations, he cared about Edge, he really did. But after hearing how he was riding on the line and then him being so so stubborn, it was like he was wanting to die. 

“Listen kid, do you really think that bonehead” Undyne pointed back towards the lab. “is going to take it that way?”

Undyne folded her arms and sighed. “Let me put some things in perspective for you. First off if Papyrus ever, and I mean ever, says he's fine or don't worry he's lying. 

“secondly he's never even told his brother about  _ any  _ of this. Not the collar, not the visits to lab, or even that his magic has gone haywire. . . Yet he brought you with him. He wouldn't do that for the hell of it. He brought you here for a reason. And walking away now is only going to give you the opposite results from your looking for. Take it from someone who's dealt with him for years.

“And yeah he's gonna sit there and lie through his teeth and say he's fine. It's his damn pride talking. He's not fine, and if he wanted you to believe he was fine he wouldn't have brought you with him.” Undyne unfolded her arms and walked back towards the lab. “But if you wanna walk away when he's trying to be open that's your prerogative.”

Blue looked at her and thought about it, “Even here…” He uttered softly before walking back in and taking his spot next to Edge, he should have never come here, he was regretting it, he could feel everything from before. It had gotten to him and he blamed it on this bullshit, he looked at Edge. “I’ll tell you what’s up when we leave…” He said to him lowly and leaned against the couch a bit. Relieving some stress on his spine. 

**“UNDYNE. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM?”** Edge snarled looking for any sign that Blue had been hurt. Undyne rolled his eyes. 

“You are the one who wanted him here.” Undyne pointed out. 

**“NOT IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE! I DIDN'T WANT OR NEED YOU TO ASK HIM TO STAY!”** Edge stood up and glared at Undyne.  **“IF YOU THREATENED OR HURT HIM I SWEAR I WI-”**

“Oh please. I didn't threatened him. I gave him some pointers to dealing with you. You are impossible enough without this shit on top of it.” Undyne said not the least bit afraid. 

“It’s okay Edge, she only pointed some things out to me,” he patted his shoulder. “She did a good,” he would suck it up. “Now let's get back to what matters,” he said, looking at the others. “His magic, collar, and his terrible eating habits.” 

**“I'M NOT TO FOND OF HOW YOU PHRASED THAT.”** Edge half growled half mumbled. Undyne shook her head and smacked her hand against her forehead. 

“God he looks like Sans but he talks like you” She mumbled. 

“W-Well let's still get st-started. P-Papyrus please take off your sc-scarf.” Alphys stammered as she walked up to him. Edge sighed but removed his scarf. Alphys’s eyes went wide and Undyne cursed under her breath. Even with the collar on, the burn marks on Edge’s neck were visible.

Blue didn’t dare look, but the way they looked so...horrified, it peaked his curiosity, he turned to looked at him, he saw his neck, it...it was horrifying. “Edge…” he felt his soul shatter at this. He didn’t even need to ask what happen. It was those nightmares, he swallowed heavily and turned away from him. Why was this so painful, his soul was aching, and he could feel the tremors. 

**“IT'S PRETTY BAD, ISN'T?”** Edge asked dropping his gaze to the floor when Blue turned away. 

“Yeah, it's pretty fucking bad. Your neck looks like pieces of charcoal.” Undyne snorted, though she still looked horrified. 

“H-How did it g-get this bad?” Alphys asked before turning to Blue. “Wh-Why did you g-guys let it g-get this bad?”

Blue was trembling, he closed his eyes tightly. He then looked at Alphys, “Is there any other way besides this  _ thing  _ on his neck?” he inquired him. “Can you do something else that won’t cause him this much pain and or literally sever his head from his shoulders?” 

Alphys clicked her claws together for a moment before speaking. “W-Well, there is the s-sens-”

“Hell no!” Undyne cut in at the same time Edge snarled.  **“NOT HAPPENING.”**

Blue looked at Alphys, “Sens?” He asked him, “Sensation?” He inquired her.

**“NO A SENSOR SHE'D HAVE TO ATTACH TO MY SOUL.”** Edge growled. Alphys nodded she already knew Edge’s stance on the matter.

“What would it do to him?” He asked her, “Or is there a way to filter his magic?” He looked at her then at Edge, “I think we are all on board that, this collar has got to go,” 

Edge clenched his fist and was refusing to look at Blue. Undyne was the one answered his question. “It would stop Paps from being able to feel the emotions that cause his magic to act up, or stop his magic all together if it reached a certain point. . . Which the latter of the two would hurt like a son of a bitch. 

“and yes we would all love to see that collar removed and thrown down the abyss at the dump but . . . This is the best option we've got. Papyrus’ own magic level makes a normal magic restraint collar pointless. He tried wearing one for about a week after his panic attack . . . The collar broke. So we have to stop his magic form ever fully developing in the first place.”

Blue sighed softly, he thought this over and sat down by Papyrus, he stared at the ground, trying to think of anything. He looked at Edge carefully and the collar, he stared intently at it. “What about directing the flow of the magic through thermal energy?” He asked Alphys, “In practice Magic is a form of energy from the body which can surface through A) Emotion B)Mental C)Body,” he turned to look at Alphas. “With skeletons magic comes from mental and emotional which is what we heavily rely on to function and live,” he paused for a second, 

“Magic for skeletons is not the same as magic to you, ours is a manifestation of energy, we can transform that energy and transfer it, i.e bones, or possessing another’s body for a period of time, we throw our energy entrapping them,” he gave a few explains there, for them to understand his train of thought, “Much like the core, you have to have ventilation systems and a cooling system to transfer the raw material into usable energy,” he looked at Edge. “Edge is a Prime example that having a system that has no cooling system or ventilation system for his magic, it’s just a build up,” He said, 

“That collar is not giving way for a ventilation system, he is worried about the constant pain he will suffer through it if he loses control, that pain will carry on, and that can damage his soul and will cause damage that cannot be repaired,” he turned back to Edge then to Alphys, “What he needs to direct that flow, is to have a rod for his magic to stick and transfer,” he informed. “Can you create a device that can vent his magic and transfer it?” He inquired. “We have the technology, you’ve done it before, with the core, with Mettaton, with many others, and  **them** .” he said to her. 

Blue paused for a moment, “Magic is fickle,” he looked at her, “that we all know, something every monster has in common with, with Edge, his is more based on his mental and emotional state, that collar only worsens that state of mind by causing pain, there is no reward system, the mind relies on a reward system, caused by a dose of dopamine, which is the chemical that produces love, the happy chemical,” he said, “we need something on a physiological level for Edge, not a physical one,” he looked at them, “so he needs to be psychological recondition through physical training,” he said to them. “Which can come through training, praises, or anything that induces high levels of dopamine,” He said, “So how that translates into energy transfer from him to something else, I was thinking of something similar to the bracelet, but instead of him getting hurt, the bracelets stores the energy and he can use it to manifest his bones,” he informed. 

“B-Blue you're off on f-few points. Magic is d-directly related to m-monster's will to l-live. The stronger the d-drive to s-survive the stronger m-magic.  It d-doesn't easily tr-transfer to another p-person or object. And d-defining it as e-energy is flawed. Energy c-can't become solid like m-magic does when f-formed into attacks.  The whole r-reason we moved to th-this collar was s-so it would allow h-him use of his m-magic, allow him some sort of ventilation. The c-collar isn't meant to st-stop him from u-using magic p-period it's meant to c-cut him off from r-reaching a c-critical h-high.” Alphys explained looking at her notes. “as for the ps-psychological systems you're c-concerned about they've b-been taken into c-consideration, but the sh-shocks aren't meant to c-cause pain, they are m-meant to disrupt his m-magic to keep it fr-from forming anything d-damaging.”

“Yeah runt, we wouldn't be letting Paps do this, let alone helping, if we thought there was a better way.” Undyne said folding her arms. “Trust me, what that collar has done to him is the better outcome then what would have happened without it.”

Blue sighed softly, he was even more irritated now than anything, “Alright,” he said softly, he had no say at all. It seemed no matter what he came up with or thought it didn’t really matter and it was called off. He really should have kept his mouth shut. He ground his teeth together as he thought. Letting them talk it would and do what needed to be done. 

“B-Blue you're pr-pretty smart.” Alphys said flicking her tail. 

**“I DIDN'T BRING HIM CAUSE HE IS A DUMBASS.”** Edge growled. 

“Hmm, y-yes.” Alphys tapped her claw to her snout. “B-Blue could I have your number? P-Perhaps having someone to bounce i-ideas off of will h-help.”

Blue was lost in thought and had no idea they were talking to him, he blinked when he felt eyes on him. “Hm?” He looked at Alphys. “Oh uh, I don’t have a phone,” he said to her. “If you need to contact me the best way is through Edge.” He informed them. 

Edge rolled his eyes.  **“I'LL GET HIM A PHONE. I'M NOT PLAYING MESSENGER FOR YOU TWO.”**

Alphys nodded before clearing her throat. “Sh-Should we move to the s-second part?”

**“MIGHT AS WELL GET IT OVER WITH.”** Edge said with a sigh. He followed Alphys into another room, leaving Undyne and Blue alone together. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey punk, I know things must seem . . . Uh, I don't know overwhelming,” Undyne said to him. “But we will fix this. Papyrus certainly seems to think you are both useful and trustworthy. If people found out his magic is restricted they'd do everything in their power to kill him, especially now that he's captain off guard. So he's taking a huge risk by letting you know all this.”

Blue looked up at her, “I know…” he sighed heavily, “It’s just frustrating,” he told her. “There is nothing I can do for him, I know he needs support, but I can’t physically do anything for him or mentally,” he looked at the floor. “I’ve known him for four days, and yet, there is a large attachment between us,” he bit down on his teeth harshly causing some blood. He was so frustrated, “But the frustration isn’t with him, it’s with me,” he informed. He looked at Undyne, “I don’t know what to do to help him,”

“He's a pain in the ass. He's never going to tell you how to help, or even that he needs help.” Undyne said exasperated. “But he's loyal. He'll always be looking out for you. . . Even if it puts too much on his shoulders. But try not to get frustrated. He's like those puzzles he's so fond of. Once you find a solution he's pretty easy to deal with. And there's plenty you can do to help. . . I don't think you realize how much you're staying here helped him. When you walked out it literally took the light out of his eyes.”

Blue listened to her and nodded his head, “I can’t stand being in here for long,” he said to her. “My...father I guess you could say did a lot of bad things...and I get really uncomfortable just being in here, and when I saw...Alphys it rushed back to me and I just used him as a method to hide it.” He knotted his hands together. “I am here to support him, I guess…” He rubbed his face.

“ . . . Shit, does Paps know about that?” Undyne asked sitting next to him. “I'm sorry to hear that, but you don't need to worry. Papyrus is still one of the strongest monsters in this whole place, and he'd go to hell and back before he'd suffer anyone he cares about being harmed. You couldn't be in safer hands.”

He looked at Undyne, “Thanks, Miss Undyne,” he smiled at her lightly, “And no, he doesn’t know I was going to tell him afterward,” he informed. “But I am thinking maybe once this is all over,” he said. “Right now, he needs a lot of support from his friend and family, and if I am here he needs a lot of it, so I think I’ll hold off until he is in a better mental state,” 

“if he finds you were hiding this from him. . .” Undyne trailed off for a moment before finding her voice again. “Paps and Sans used to be the two closest monsters in the underground. Then Paps found out Sans had been something from him. . . It destroyed their relationship, and it almost killed Paps. First off the panic attack, secondly he stopped eating the whole ten days his brother was healing. Didn't eat, didn't sleep. Didn't talk. . . To anyone, beyond asking for updates on Sans.

“I think you should tell him. . . Because if you wait till later . . . I don't think he  _ could  _ handle that.  He may not be that good at handling his own problems but he's good at handling other people's problems.”

Blue looked at her, “Okay, I will tell him...everything.” He said lightly. He smiled softly, “You know you are a lot like a friend from back home, it’s nice,” he stood up when Edge came back into the room, he looked him over carefully. He then looked at Undyne and gave her a warm smile. “Really thanks.” 

“Alphys?” Undyne asked easily reading the tension in the little lizard. “What's wrong now?”

“H-His magic is a-adapting to the c-collar.” Alphys stammered looking away from everyone. Edge sighed his hand touched the collar. A new box was attached to it. A slightly bigger box. “W-We had to up the v-voltage. Blue come h-here for a second please.”

Blue stiffened and stood up, he walked towards them and looked at her and then up at Edge before looking at Alphys. “Yeah?” he said lightly. 

“I d-don’t know if P-papyrus ever has the c-collar visible at h-home. But there are s-some things I w-would like you to kn-know and understand about the c-collar.” Alphys said before pulling out a little remote. “Th-There's a l-light on the c-collar. When it's bl-blinking green like it is r-right now. It's off. Wh-When it's y-yellow.” Alphys clicked a button on the remote and the collar started blinking a golden yellow. Edge went starch stiff. His eyelights disappearing. “It w-will deliver a m-mild shock. It w-will active only un-under emotional str-strain.”

Blue moved a little closer to Edge and grabbed his hand, to comfort Edge a little bit and himself. He squeezed it a little bit, letting Edge know silently he was here for him. “So green it's activated, yellow is like a sleep mode and will activate if he is under extreme strain?” He looked a little confused, “Wait, green mode is sleep mode and yellow is activation which if he is under strain will cause a shock?” He looked at the remote and then up at her. “What’s the remote for?”

“Because he has the collar hidden most of the time. I want you to be able to tell what stage the collar is at even if you can't see it.” Alphys explained. “next is red. If the collar blinks red.” Alphys clicked the remote again. Edge’s legs gave out. He fell to his knees and gripped his neck. “It means there's enough emotional strain and magic forming the collar is going to try to subdue him. If he's allowed to stay in a state that activates red it can damage him over a long period of time”

“So it’s not going to hurt him like before?” He asked Alphys, he looked at Edge who was kneeling on the ground. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly, “It’s going to be okay, I’m here…” He said to him he stroked his skull a little bit. The was so awkward for him, he didn’t like seeing Edge on his knees. He looked at Alphys. “So this remote is going to help me, help him?” He looked at it carefully. “I’ll do my best…” He looked at Edge, then back at Alphys. “Is this all?” 

“No, and you won't be using the remote. I just think you need to know Papyrus looks like under the effects of the collar.” Alphys explained. “And the red setting is what did this to him,” Alphys said pointing to the burn marks on Edge’s neck. “He was stuck in the red zone for probably close to two hours. . . And after this check up we needed to add a new setting. It's a blue light.” Alphys said pressing the remote again.

**“F-FUCK”** Edge yelped curling into a ball and twitching slightly he clawed at the floor with both hands. Pained whimpers were slipping from his teeth. 

Blue looked at Alphys, “Okay, okay,” he said to her and looked at Edge. “No need to demonstrate anymore.” He said to her. He was starting to panic, he could feel it creeping up on him too. He knelt down to Papyrus and held him carefully to him. 

“G-Good.” Alphys said clicking the collar back to green. Edge just went limp his bones rattling slightly. “B-Blue take these,” she said handing him a small square bag. He took the bag not looking at them, he ran his fingers over Edge’s skull and held him to him. His blue magic wisped out and gently rolled over Edge, trying to soothe him. 

“Th-Those are tranquilizers. V-Very strong ones too. If P-Papyrus every gets st-stuck in the red setting for m-more than thirty minutes u-use those on h-him, and if it ever turns b-blue use it immediately. It will h-harm him and very quickly.”Alphys said pulling out a bracelet with green glowing gems on it. “Th-This is synced to his c-collar. It won't h-hurt you but you'll kn-know what stage the c-collar is at.”

Blue nodded his head and put on the bracelet, he rubbed Edge’s skull some more, he looked at Alphys and smiled at her. “Thank you for your help,” he said gently. He looked back down at Edge. “I should get him home…” 

“You'd both get dusted if they saw him like this.” Undyne said walking over picking Edge up. “He'll snap out of it in few minutes.” she promised laying Edge down on the couch. “Al, are you sure a higher setting is really safe? The red one hurts like a bitch.”

“H-He insisted on i-it since the r-red would no longer be g-guaranteed to st-stop him.” Alphys said swishing her tail. “Th-though tripping the bl-blue will be extremely d-difficult. He m-might not ever.”

Blue walked to Edge and sat on the floor beside him and leaned back against it, he looked at the two woman. “I think right now, we should stick with this and see how it goes, then if it doesn’t work, we can do it another way,” he felt Edge shift behind him on the couch. He tilted his head back. “Hey…”

**“NNGH,”** The sound Edge made was something between a groan and growl.  **“UNDYNE WOULD YOU BE TOO HEARTBROKEN IF I KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND?”**

“Even try to touch her and I'll bust your bony ass.” Undyne growled but laughed. Edge pushed himself up and rolled his eyes. “You up already?”

**“I THINK SO.”** Edge answered, slowly rolling his shoulder.  **“ACTUALLY ALPHYS I HAD ONE MORE QUESTION FOR YOU.”** He reached down and moved Blue onto the couch next to him. 

“Wh-What is it?” Alphys asked tilting her head. 

**“BLUE MESSED HIS SPINE UP. IF HE IS OKAY WITH IT”** The sharp warning look emphasized that it would only happen if Blue was okay with it.  **“I WONDERING IF YOU COULD TAKE A LOOK AT IT.”**

“Of c-course. B-blue?” Alphys turned to the little skeleton with a gentle smile. 

He looked at them both, he looked at Alphys, “Sure, but I also something I need to ask,” he went into his pockets and pulled out some black slime, his brother had taken some samples. From before. “Can you analyze this?” He inquired her, “My brother and I started throwing up black magic the other day…” 

“O-Of course,” Alphys said taking the samples. “W-Would like a pr-private room? Y-You're going to have to t-take your shirt off, so I c-can look at your b-back”

He stood up carefully and walked into the room and peeled off his shirt, his spine wasn’t in the best shape. There were cracks, it was bent a bit awkwardly. It looked as though his magic was trying to heal it. “How does it look doc?” 

“L-Like a tr-train wreck.” Alphys answered honestly. “M-May I fix it? I c-could rather easily . . . Though I would n-need to use that s-setting potion, actually P-Papyrus could do that part. Heaven knows he's h-had to use more t-times than most. I c-could just straighten e-everything out . . . If th-that's okay with y-you?” Normally Alphys wasn't this gentle but Papyrus could put a whole new meaning to the term  _ mother bear.  _ Treating Cherry had taught her that much. 

“No, just do it,” he said to her. “The faster the better.” He knew this was going to hurt like a bitch, he bit down on his blue scarf. He held still for her. ‘Just get it over with…’ 

“O-okay” Alphys said letting her magic wrap around his spine numbing it before snapping the bones back in place. She didn't doubt that it still hurt but at least it wouldn't be as bad as it could be. “Th-There. Papyrus can finish the r-rest when you get h-home. Though once he puts the setter on you can't move or it c-could really screw y-you up. But e-everything will be healed by t-tomorrow.”

He nodded his head and dropped his shirt, it had hurt so damn much he pulled off his scarf and stuffed it in his pocket and walked out with her. “Thanks, Alphys,” he smiled at her warmly, he walked to Edge. “Alphys says something about a setter?” He inquired him. “Apparently my back was a trainwreck.” 

**“OKAY, I HAVE SOME BACK AT THE HOUSE.”** Edge said turning to Blue. Undyne was glaring daggers at him. 

“I'm serious Papyrus. You had better eat something when you get home. Your magic is messed up enough without the strain and it will help get rid of that fever.” Undyne growled. 

**“ARE YOU OKAY TO WALK HOME?”** He asked Blue pretending he hadn't heard Undyne at all. 

He looked at Edge, “If you aren’t going to eat, then I won’t wear the setter.” he said to him firmly. Knowing that it would edge him. He could be just as stubborn as him, “And yes, I’ll be fine walking home.” 

**“OKAY THEN LET'S HEAD BACK”** Edge not falling for the bait. He offered his hand to Blue as he turned towards the exit door. 

He took his hand and walked with him and waved goodbye to the others once out the door he looked at him. “I’m serious if you don’t eat I’m not going to wear it.” He said to him, he looked forward. “If you eat something and I mean a meal I will wear it.”

**“BLUE . . .”** Edge sighed.  **“I'LL TRY. BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT YOURSELF.”**

“Then I guess you better eat huh?” He said, he was playing dirty, but if he didn’t then Edge wouldn’t eat and help himself. “If you eat a packet of oatmeal, all of it then I will wear the setter alright?” He looked up at him. “But you have to eat it first.” Blue was serious, he wasn’t going to let Edge do this to himself, he had some leverage, and he was using himself and Edges feelings for him. And he felt sick about it, but in the end, he was doing it because well he cared. “Then I’ll tell you what's going on with me.” 

Edge let go of Blue's hand and stopped walking. He was just staring at the ground.  **“PLEASE DON'T PLAY LIKE THIS.”** He asked softly. His pride choking on what he had originally wanted to say. 

He looked at him, “I don’t want to Edge,” he said softly. “But if it helps you then I am going to do it,” he looked up at him. “Please understand that I’m at my last rope, I don’t know what else to do, you aren’t eating anything, and I am scared something horrific is going to happen to you…” He bit down harshly, grinding his teeth. “I don’t want to do this…” He explained lowly. “It’s sickening, but I’ve tried giving you time being patient, but if I have to pull out the big guns then I will…” He told him. “I...am doing this because I care about you greatly.” 

**“OKAY . . . FINE”** Edge said defeated and quiet. He walked on, this time he made no offer to hold Blue's hand.

Blue was thankful, he walked beside him. He had enough of being touched for one day, he felt as though he was going to throw up again. He saw the house and walked in, he saw that it was still empty he kicked off his shoes and let his body sag heavily. Everything hurt, he felt awful and all he wanted to do was curl up and just die really. He crawled up onto the couch and tucked himself into the corner and stared rather blankly at the floor. He was so emotionally drained. 

Edge silently walked passed him. He hadn't spoken since they had left hotlands. Grateful was a light word for what he felt, that Blue either hadn't noticed or cared that the bracelet was shining a golden yellow color. He went upstairs and shut himself in his bedroom. Lights off and sat against the door.

Blue closed his eyes to doze off for a bit, he figured Edge wasn’t going to eat. He sighed heavily, feeling some weight on him. He shrieked loudly when the door was kicked open roughly slamming against the wall. He hid behind the couch and peeked over the armrest, and to say the least he felt stupid for being frightened like that, he lied on the floor there. ‘I want out of this house…’ He thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Edge had jolted hearing Blue scream and had opened the door a crack when he heard his brother's voice. . . His  **drunken** brother's voice.  **“Heya Bluuue. Did ya have a funtimewith my bro.”**

Edge snarled. Cherry had promised he wouldn't do this shit anymore. He hissed and sank back to the floor, wishing that for once this door would actually block out the noise from outside . . . Of course, closing the door might help. But nope Edge kept it open just a crack, listening to the happenings downstairs. 

“I DOUBT IT, BLUE HATES BEING TOUCHED,” Honey’s normally soft voice was loud, he kicked the door shut. “AFTER WHAT FATHER DID, TOUCHING HIM, USING HIS BODY FOR ALL SORTS OF THINGS, LIKE HEAVY PETTING~” He laughed and looked at Blue. “AIN'T THAT RIGHT SANSY~” He cooed at him. “ALL IN THE LAB, WERE ALL THE CREEPY CRAWLIES ARE,” Honey cuddled Blue while he laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing ever. He could even hear Cherry laughing. 

Blue sighed heavily and closed his eyes. ‘I wanna go home…’ Tears slipping down, he couldn’t believe this. “SO I DOUBT HE WANTS EDGE TOUCHING HIM IN THAT WAY, HE WOULD MOST LIKELY THROW UP...BUT THEN AGAIN, I BET HE WOULD LIKE IT TOO~ AFTER ALL HE HAS THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON EDGE~”

**_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_ ** Edge screamed dead furious. Behind him, five blasters were grinning maliciously. **“HE'S YOUR** **_BROTHER!_ ** **HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT ANYTHING LIKE** **_THAT_ ** **HAPPENING TO HIM! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? THAT SOMEONE HAS VIOLATED YOUR BROTHER THAT WAY!”**

**“Whoa, B-Boss.”** Cherry stammered all traces of humor wiped from his face. 

**“BOTH OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.”** Edge snarled grabbing Honey in red magic and throwing him away from Blue.  **“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DUST BOTH OF YOU.”**

Blue crawled from his spot and hid between the wall and the couch and hid there, he was curled up rather tightly and sobbing to himself not caring about being quiet at this point. He felt so sick and disgusted and angry so damn angry with his brother. What was the point of all that? What did it even matter? 

**“I   S A I D   G E T   O U T   O F   M Y  H O U S E.”** Edge said his voice falling into a flat cold tone. Cherry yelped and grabbed Honey teleporting out of there. He knew his brother and Edge was pissed enough he might just follow up on that promise to kill them both. 

As soon as the two were gone Edge’s blasters shattered. Stiffly he walked over to the couch.  **“BLUE ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?”** He asked voice still cold with fury. His entire frame was buzzing with electricity and right now he didn't give a damn. He just needed to make sure Blue was alright. . . And not go track down their brothers. 

Blue lifted his head and looked up at him, his eyelights gone. He looked so sad, he crawled out from the tight space and moved towards Edge he let his head dropped on his chest as he rattled. “No…,” he said, his voice crackling. “I wanted to tell you...then he laughed...why did he laugh…” 

**“I DON'T KNOW.”** Edge said trying to stifle the anger in his voice even if it was building in his chest.  **“DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WERE DRUNK EITHER”** Edge hissed to himself. He lightly wrapped his arms around Blue, both so the little skeleton wouldn't feel trapped, and because his coordination was screwed to hell.  **“I'M SORRY THIS HAPPENED. THIS WAS DEFINITELY NOT HOW IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE TO SPEAK FOR YOURSELF.”**

“I kinda deserved it after what I said to you…” He muttered and hugged him back, feeling a little safe. He saw the bracelet and looked at the blinking red light. He bit down, “Let's go to your room, it’s safer there…” He said lightly. He took his hand and carefully walked him to his room. He needed to calm down Edge and himself. He had an idea on how to do that too. He walked into the bedroom and let go of his hand, “Can we cuddle for a bit?” he asked him lightly. 

**“NO ONE DESERVES ANY OF THAT.”** Edge growled sitting on the bed despite the fact he wanted to go find the other two skeletons and crack their heads open.  **“IF YOU'RE ASKING JUST TO TRY AND CALM ME DOWN DON'T. I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. IF YOU'RE ASKING BECAUSE IT WILL HELP YOU THEN I'M FINE WITH IT.”**

The smaller nodded his head and crawled on the bed and tucked himself into his chest, he wrapped his arms around him, he wanted this and needed this. “Thank you Papyrus…” He mumbled softly. In truth his brother was right he was crushing on Edge, he didn’t mind being touched by him the most, because he asked and waited for him to get away. He wasn’t forceful with him at all. He buried himself further into his arms. “I’mma kick my brothers ass when I feel better… he can sleep outside in the dog house…”

**“THERE'S NO NEED TO THANK ME. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE IF YOU NEED ME.”** Edge pulled him down so they laying on their sides.  **“YOU NEVER HAVE TO ASK OKAY? I WILL NEVER TURN YOU DOWN IF YOU NEED ME.”** Edge promised he kept his arms still, too furious to trust himself to be as gentle as he needed to be. 

After a while Blue calmed down, he didn’t let go of Edge until he was sure that he wouldn’t fall apart on him again, he looked up at Edge, he lightly clanked his teeth against his cheek bone. “Thank you again…” He mumbled softly. He thought about his brother, and then what he said, “What my brother said about Gaster was true, our  _ father  _ did those things to me while my brother was in the royal guard, he didn’t know what was going on for years...and I thought what was going on was okay...and I realized that it wasn’t okay...and how uncomfortable and gross I felt whenever Gaster touched me like that,” He explained to him. “My brother once he found out, pushed Gaster into the core, he had been so angry… he sobbed for days…” He looked at Edge’s scarf and played with it a little bit. “My brother is brash, far from perfect, and he fucks up big time…” he hated cursing, but as of now it felt right too. “I think the reason why he did it, is because he is jealous of my affections for you, he hates the fact that I am okay with you touching me...that I can trust you with it and not feel the need to hid or scrub my bones raw…” He looked back up at him. “When my brother is sober...you can kick his ass…” he smiled at him a little bit. “He needs to get himself checked again…” He bit down a little bit. “Also...he was right about me crushing on you…” 

Edge stayed quiet for a moment. Blue had given him a lot to think on and he was trying not to let his temper flame back to life. It had taken him this whole time to get the collar from red to yellow. He didn't want to go to red.  **“I . . . I REALLY DON'T THINK I SHOULD BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR BROTHER, UNLESS YOU WANT HIM DEAD. I WOULD KILL HIM RIGHT NOW.”**

Blue nodded his head and closed his eyes, “Good idea…” he mumbled. He yawned and curled up into him. “Is it okay if I nap here?” He asked him, he wouldn’t mind going down to the couch for a nap either. “Also setter potion...whatever that is... “ 

**“YOU'RE FINE TO SLEEP HERE, BLUE.”** Edge promised carefully rubbing the back of the little one's skull. His hands were shaking from the collar but he was able to keep it gentle.  **“WE CAN WORRY ABOUT THE SETTER LATER. JUST SLEEP FOR NOW OKAY?”**

He nodded his head and fully closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for a while, he was so drained that he wouldn’t even be surprised if he slept for the rest of the day. But he doubted that Edge would let him with his back being an issue. He slept peacefully for a bit, curled up into Edge. He had tucked himself into his arms and chest. 

Edge let berry sleep. He had decided he would wake the little skeleton by the time he got the collar back down to green. It took a long time. It was six fifteen in the evening by the time he could wake Berry up, but the collar was a passive weight around his neck.

**“BLUE, IT’S PROBABLY TIME TO WAKE UP. YOU NEED TO EAT SOMETHING.”** Edge said gently shaking Blue.  **“COME ON YOU CAN'T NAG ME ABOUT NOT EATING IF YOU START DOING IT TO.”**

Blue opened his eyes and looked at him carefully, blinked once or twice. “Okay…” he said and sat up slowly and rubbed his face a bit with the back of his hand and yawned. He crawled off the bed and went to the door. “I’m just going to eat the leftovers in the fridge.” He walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen and got himself something to eat and warmed it up. He stared at the microwave. 

Edge had followed wordlessly. He didn't believe for one second Blue was okay after that, but as long as he didn't have to deal with their brothers he could keep his temper down. He needed to for his own health. His fingers ghosted over his neck making him wince. He was going to need to have Alphys readjust the settings on it. If Blue hadn't been in the room he would have killed both of their brothers, and if either of them had talked back to him he would have dusted them regardless. 

He shook his head, problems for another time. Right now he needed to help Blue. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a pot and the box of oatmeal. Without speaking he started cooking. 

Blue pulled out the food and mixed it up before tossing it back in the microwave and sighed softly, he stretched out his arms. “Hmm…” He hummed as he felt something pop in place and moaned softly at the sensation. Once it dinged he sat down at the table and relaxed a bit, eating away at his meal. He didn’t even care what it was. 

**“I'M GOING TO PUT THE SETTING POTION ON YOU AFTER WE FINISH EATING”** Edge said sitting across from Blue with a bowl of oatmeal. He pushed his spoon around but didn't take a bite yet.  **“AND I'D RATHER YOU STAYED IN MY BED WHILE IT'S WORKING. THE COUCH IS LUMPY AND UNEVEN, NOT EXACTLY THE BEST PLACE FOR THAT KIND OF THING.”**

Blue looked up at him while he spoke, “Okay Edge,” he smiled at him. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he smiled softly. He looked down at his plate and picked at the food before eating the rest of it. He wasn’t going to comment on anything else. 

**“SAME, I KNOW I'M A PAIN IN THE ASS.”** Edge said before taking a bite of the oatmeal.  **“AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A REASON** **_NOT_ ** **TO GO HUNT OUR BROTHERS LIKE THE ANIMALS THEY ACTED LIKE. I'M SURE I WOULD REGRET IT ONCE I CALM DOWN.”**

“As much as they messed up, they are our family,” he said lightly. “It’s all we have, I bet they started drinking because they started talking about the resets again…” he commented lightly. “But we will deal with it another time, most likely tomorrow…” He looked up at Edge. “And you are a pain in my butt sometimes, but you are okay in my book.” He winked at him, giving him a small smile. 

**“I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT.”** Edge answered with a small smile before taking another bite of oatmeal. He made it about halfway through the bowl before he pushed it away from himself. The headache was back. He sighed and got up from the table. 

Blue was content that he ate part of it he grabbed the bowl, plate, and silverware and washed them out. He walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch while he waited for Edge, he was eager to be back to his old self. He wanted to bounce around, be energetic, talk about puzzles, talk a mile a minute. He wanted to be Blue again, he hummed happily at the thought and lightly kicked his legs. 

**“WELL SOMEONE LOOKS EAGER.”** Edge said when he walked into the living room. He smiled at Blue.  **“GUESS YOU'RE READY FOR THE SETTER?”**

Blue looked at him carefully, his eyes becoming very bright, turning into stars as he nodded rapidly. “Yes!” He pulled up his shirt to expose his spine to him. It looked a lot better this time, it was normal, still, a little bruised and cracked a little bit. “Go ahead.”

**“NYEH HEH. WE SHOULD GO TO MY ROOM FIRST. I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT YOU STAYING ON THE BED AND THIS STUFF SETS FAST. WE CAN'T MOVE YOU ONCE IT HAS.”** Edge laughed lightly before walking over to him and kneeling down to his level.  **“CAN I TRY SOMETHING?”**


	19. Chapter 19

Blue nodded his head, “ah sure,” he said softly, it was nice to have Edge at his level and well. He could get use to it, “Whats up?” 

Edge smirked and reached for Blue, pausing for a second before picking the little guy up careful of his back.  **“THIS STILL OKAY?”** He asked seriously. 

He nodded his head a bit, relaxing. “It’s okay,” he told him lightly. He was surprised that he fit in his arms so well. “Thank goodness I am not heavy huh?” He grinned at him happily. He was okay with this, he rested his head against Edge’s shoulder. 

**“TRY HAVING TO DRAG UNDYNE ANYWHERE. I COULD PROBABLY DRAG THIS ENTIRE DAMN MOUNTAIN WE ARE UNDER. YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, I COULD PROBABLY FORGET I WAS CARRYING.”** Edge said with a chuckle and headed up to his bedroom. He was glad Blue was okay with this. He was becoming rather addicted to having the little guy so close.  **“YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS.”**

“Oh?” He had the biggest smile on his face, he felt rather giddy that he confessed that. “Oh my,” he was so flustered. He was happy though, he looked up at Edge. “Well I am glad that I could give this to you then,” he smiled and closed his eyes and relaxed as they walked to his bedroom. “Though, I thought you were going to kiss me,” he confessed to him. 

Edge pressed his teeth to the top of his skull.  **“LIKE THAT?”** He asked with an impish grin. 

“Tease,” he pouted but shook his head. “No, something like this.” He cupped the back of his head and lightly clanked their teeth together. He pulled away from him, and smiled at him in a cheeky way. 

**“OH WAS THAT ALL?”** Edge asked laying Blue on the bed and loomed over the top of him. He grinned at him.  **“NOT MUCH OF TEASE IF THAT'S ALL YOU’RE AFTER. DON'T YOU THINK?”** He leaned down pressed his teeth against Blue's for a second before pulling back. 

Blue relaxed on the bed, he felt a buzz going when Edge kissed him, he giggled a little bit at up at him and pulled him back down for a kiss, one arm draped over his neck. 

Edge flinched at the arm around his neck but didn't let it stop him. He pressed his teeth against Blue's deliberately scraping them lightly with his sharper teeth.

Blue was enjoying this moment with him, he moved his arms to his shoulders and held them there. He gave a shuddering breath when Edge scraped his teeth against his lightly. He felt a small bubble of excitement in his chest. 

Edge grinned when he heard Blue's breath stutter. His tongue forming in his mouth and licked at Blue's teeth asking for entrance. At the same time, he moved one hand to Blue's bare ribcage, tracing the spaces between the slender bones. 

Blue melted into the bed, he opened his mouth for him, he arched his chest into his hand, he was getting shivers from those touches. He wanted a little more of them, his fingers dug a little into his armor, by the second he was feeling turned on. Edge to him was so soft and yet so dominate. But something about this, where Edge was completely dressed and him not so much was such a turned on for him. 

Edge’s tongue slipped into Blue's exploring the new area, trying to coax Blue’s own tongue to form. His clawed hand dragged lightly down Blue's ribcage before nicked the top of his first floating rib. He stroked down the bone lightly. 

Blue gasped and moaned lightly, tongue flickered into existence giving Edge what he was asking for. He shivered as he nicked his rib and moaned again. Urging him to do that again, he moved his tongue against his. 

Edge growled against Blue's mouth his longer tongue wrapping around Blue's their magic sparking with the connecting. His hand kept tracing up and down Blue's floating ribs teasing the bones till they were glowing a faint blue. Edge pulled back from the kiss to look at the little skeleton beneath him.

Blue’s soul glowed bright from the situation, the glow was reflecting off Edge’s armor, glowing between them brightly. He opened his eyes and looked at Edge, his eyelights were in the shape of hearts as he looked up at him, they were small, but he was very much enjoying what Edge was doing to him. “You okay?” he asked him. Blueberry’s face was flushed a bright cyan color. He felt a little exposed but he was completely okay with this. 

**“JUST ENJOYING THE VIEW.”** Edge answered his voice nearly a purr. He leaned down, but this time he went after Blue's neck. Dragging his teeth across the sensitive little bones the licking at the faint scratches. His hand moved to Blue's spine gently sliding up and down the vertebrae.

Blue arched against him, moaning softly when his hands went up and down his spine. He closed his eyes, “Oh yes,” he purred out, whatever he was doing was amazing. He looked up at him and then his collar, “May I?” he asked him softly. Just a moment for them, just them. 

Edge stiffened. His hand pulling away from Blue just a little.  **“I'M. . . J-JUST FOR NOW.”** He conceded lowering himself so Blue could take the collar off. He wasn't sure how his magic would react to his and he didn't want the collar to trip and make him hurt Blue. He just prayed his magic behaved itself.

“If you have that feeling, we will put it back on okay?” He said lightly, cupping his cheekbones giving him some reassurance, he moved to the collar and carefully and slowly took it off him. Edge’s neck had deep spidery black marks extending from two perfect little black circles on his neck. The places where the collar’s metal pins shocked him. Blue placed the collar on the stand next to them so Edge could reach for it. He then admired him carefully, he moved up and carefully kissed his neck, giving them feather like kisses. 

**“NHG”** Edge gasped. The bones were burned and tender from the collar rubbing them all the time. Blue's attention left a stinging tingling sensation running down his whole spine. . . And he liked it.  **“SH-SHIT. BLUE.”** He groaned returning his hand to Blue's spine. 

Blue hummed, and continued his little kisses, he moved to the other side and did the same, he loved how Edge was reacting to him. 

Edge couldn't stop trembling. His breathing was rough and uneven. Blue's light teasing was driving him insane. He slid his hand up Blue's spine and clawed lightly at the inside of Blue's ribs. 

Blue gave a sharp gasp and moaned against Edge’s neck. His tongue peeked out as he tentatively gave a small lick to the tender bones there. 

Edge’s arm that was holding him up threaten to give and Edge gasped harshly.  **“B-BLUE.”** He shivered slightly before pulling back.  **“GOD, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY.”** Edge murmured before claiming Blue's mouth in another kiss.

Blue kissed him back, relishing it. He had caused Edge to lose it a little bit, to hear that he was driving him crazy, filled him with excitement. 

Edge pulled back with a sigh.  **“AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS WE DIDN'T COME UP HERE FOR THIS.”** Edge reminded Blue pushing himself off the bed and catching one of Berry’s hands running his claws down Berry’s forearm, scratching his wrist lightly, as he turned away to get the setting potion. 

Blue gasped loudly when he did that, he flushed heavily and held his wrist too him. He didn’t know that spot was sensitive. He looked up at him and nodded his head and sat up. “Okay,” His soul was so bright in his chest, he was so flustered and aroused by their make-out session. He turned his back to Edge so that he could look at his spine and apply the potion to it. “So it just makes it go stiff kinda like glue?” 

**“KIND OF. I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO EXPLAIN IT. YOU HAVE TO SHAPE IT WITH MAGIC AND IT HARDENS INTO THE SHAPE. . . BUT IT'S FRAGILE. IT CAN BREAK AND IT INCREASES THE RATE OF HEALING. SO IF THE MOLD BREAKS THE BONE HEALS BROKEN.”** Edge explained gently pushing Blue onto his chest.  **“SO REALLY NO MOVING OKAY?”**

Blue blinked, “This is going to suck,” he said as he straightened his back so that Edge could get it on right, he closed his eyes. “Okay ready,”

**“OKAY.”** Edge said slowly pouring it onto the cracks in Blue's spine. The off brown color hardening into a red-brown. Once he was done he carefully shift Blue over by the wall and moved him so he was on his side instead of face down in the blankets.  **“REMEMBER HOLD STILL.”** Edge said gently holding Blue's hand as laid down next to him. 

Blue nodded his head and lied there carefully, he held Edge’s hand looked down at their fingers that there connected together. He was very content and happy as of right now, all he needed to do was wait patiently. 

Edge’s face took a slightly wicked glint.  **“BY THE WAY DID I FIND A SENSITIVE SPOT EARLIER?”** He asked turning their held hands so Berry’s wrist was exposed and lightly scratched it with his other hand.

Blue flinched slightly, he mewled a little bit. “Edge…” He looked at him, he was such a tease. He shivered a little bit and looked at their wrist and then his face again. “Bully,” he pouted, he was playing around. 

**“I WOULD NEVER BULLY YOU.”** Edge said with a chuckle before kissing the back of Blue's hand. He turned slightly and grabbed the collar off the nightstand.

Blue giggled lightly and lied there, watching him. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, he felt better than he had in a long time. He heard the clicking of the collar and purred a little bit as he nuzzled his chest he felt all light and bubbly. 

**“IT'S A LITTLE EARLY BUT I'M SLEEPING. GOODNIGHT”** Edge sighed. He had barely slept the night before and hadn't napped with Blue earlier. Blue reached out and took Edge’s hand.

"Okay, Night Edge."


	20. Chapter 20

Blue slept through the night undisturbed. He held Edges hand through the night, he woke up and felt that his spine was free. He sat up and looked at the casting and threw it away. He looked at Edge he smiled warmly and kiss his cheek bone and left the bedroom to cook a light breakfast. 

**“WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?”** Edge asked from behind him, stretching his spine with a soft popping sound. 

“Some scrambled eggs with chopped up bacon,” he informed him lightly as he worked at the stove. It was a long process to make the eggs fluffy. After a bit, he gave the two plates a small portion, knowing Edge wouldn’t eat much. He sat down at the table and started to eat. He looked at Edge softly. “I thought you’d like some light for your stomach,” he said gently. “And easy to eat.” 

**“UMM . . . YEAH”** Edge said not sitting down. He walked over the sink and filled a glass with water.  **“ANY CHANCE I CAN GET A RAIN CHECK ON THAT?”**

Blue looked at him, “Only if you take two bites all I am asking,” he said to him lightly. As he finished his bowl, he didn’t put much in it. He put the bowl in the dishwasher. He looked Edge with a small smile on his face, “And I won’t bother you about it for the rest of the morning.” 

Edge looked at the clock on the wall.  **“WHAT IF I PROMISE TO TRY AND EAT ALL OF ANYTHING YOU COOK IF YOU GIVE ME TWO HOURS . . . TO UM. . . AWAKE UP?”** It was seven right now and nine o’clock was still a reasonable time to eat breakfast. 

He looked at him, “Shake on it and we have a deal,” he said to him as he held out his hand for him. 

**“OKAY”** Edge agreed running two claws down Blue's wrist as he took the smaller skeleton’s hand.  **“IT’S A DEAL.”**

Blue shivered and looked at him, he shook his hand. He would have his revenge. He pulled back from him and took the eggs and put them in the cat's bowl and watched as the cat eat happily. He cleaned the pot and bowl and wiped down the table. He was feeling great, he could work out again, he walked out into the living room and did just that, doing some pushups and sit-ups. 

**“THANK YOU, BLUE”** Edge said walking over to sit on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his temples. God, would this headache ever go away? Though Blue kept insisting it would if he ate something. He clenched his jaw slightly. 

Blue looked at him as he pushed himself up. “Why do you think this headache is lasting so long?” He asked him as he planked himself a bit. He was concerned, he wondered if it was related to his magic problem or the slight fever. 

**“. . .”** Edge opened his mouth but closed it again. He had a theory about the headache but he hadn't mentioned it to Alphys. He didn't want to be right. He had lied to her and said it had come after the fever. He wouldn't lie to Blue. Never would he betray him like that. 

Blue sat on his legs and looked at him, “Edge, you know you can tell me anything right?” He said gently. “But if you aren’t ready yet that too is okay,” he wasn’t going to force it out of him, press yes, but not rip it from him. 

**“I HAVE . . . AN IDEA OF WHAT'S GOING ON.”** Edge whispered holding Berry against his chest.  **“I'M . . . I'M SCARED I MIGHT BE RIGHT.”**

Blue looked at him, growing ever more concerned. He didn’t say anything, he just needed to listen to him. He cupped his cheek a little bit giving him a small bit of comfort and affection. 

**“IT'S HUNG AROUND FOR A LITTLE LESS THAN A MONTH”** Edge was listing the things he'd noticed instead of stating his theory.  **“IT WAS BARELY NOTICEABLE AT FIRST. . . IT IS ALWAYS WORSE AFTER I EAT OR SLEEP AND . . . IT'S GOTTEN WORSE AS MY MAGIC HAS.”**

Blue looked at him carefully, “Edge…” he felt something creep into his soul, though it didn’t feel like his own. “Be honest please...please tell me what on your mind,” 

**“I'M TIRED ALL THE TIME. NO MATTER WHAT I DO.”** Edge tightened his grip on blue.  **“I'M AFRAID. . .I WON'T . . . I”** Edge lost his words just clutching onto Blue and shaking. When he finally spoke again it was barely a whisper he more of mouthed the words.  **“DO YOU THINK A RESET CAN REVIVE SOMEONE THAT'S . . . FALLEN . . . DOWN. . .IF THEY . . . REMEMBER?”**

Blue looked at him carefully, he didn’t know what to say to him. “If you fall Edge, I’ll never forget you,” he said to him softly. “I’ll wait for the reset and demanded that child to do so, and continue to do so until you are back with me.” He promised him. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and hugged him. “Yes,” he told him. “Because the timeline affects everyone, dead or alive if you fell the reset will take you back to when they fell into the Underground, meaning you’d be alive again…” he informed softly. “No matter what you’ll come back…” He pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. “And I won’t let you fall, not know or ever,” he stroked his cheek a bit. “I’ll be here for you and if need be, take you back to my world where you can heal and rest up properly.” 

**“B-BLUE FALLING DOWN IS MENTAL THING. I WON'T FORGET. . . IF THINGS RESET . . . HOW. . . I DON'T WANT TO FALL . . . I CAN'T LEAVE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU.”** Edge whimpered.  **“I . . . I AM . . . SO SCARED.”**

Blue hugged him tightly, he pulled him to him hiding him away for a bit. “You won’t Edge…” He said gently. “Cherry, honey, and I will do what we can for you, even more so.” He kissed his temple. “I don’t want to lose you either…” he confessed. “But it won’t come to that,” Blue stared at the wall, his gaze hard. He wouldn’t allow it  **ever** . “It's okay to be scared Edge, its okay...I am here, I won’t ever let go.”  

Edge nodded against Blue's shoulder. Before asking lowly.  **“CAN WE DO SOMETHING ELSE?”** He asked still hiding in Blue's shoulder.

“Anything you want Edge, anything…” He murmured, rubbing his skull. “What do you want Edge?” 

**“YOU”** Edge answered moving to kiss his neck and moved one hand to claw down his back. He wanted to forget his fears and he wanted to hold blue like this and never ever let go.  **“I WANT YOU”**

Blue closed his eyes and relaxed and moaned softly. “Not here,” he said softly, “Your bed,” He arched his back when the clawed hands dragged down his back. “AH!” He cried out. 

Edge gently bit Blue's neck dragging his claws against the back of Blue's ribcage. His fingers scraping the underside edge of his shoulder blades. He desperately felt all along Blue's body like it was the last time he'd ever get to touch him. He couldn't bring himself to do anything that might hinder his progress. 

Blue cried out for him when he scratched his shoulder blades. He panted heavily his whole body heating up and glowing, his soul dropped to his hips. “So good…” He whispered. 

Edge growled moving up and claiming Blue's mouth with his. His hands moved down to Blue's hips. He ran his thumbs over the crest of Blue's pelvis. His own magic heating his own bones. 

The smaller skeleton felt the intense energy from Edge, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, making it as passionate and heated as he could muster. He moved one arm down to grab Edge’s hand to fully touch him, having him grope him through his shorts. 

Edge chuckled at Blue's move but stroked Blue's pelvic arch through the thin fabric. He moved his hands back and pulled Blue’s hips into his grinding them against each other. 

He cried out softly, and held onto Edge, “Ah!” He panted and looked up at him, feeling Edge was amazing. The dark skeleton's touches were like electric shocks against his bones. He ground his hips back against Edge. His mouth moved to Edge's sharp jaw and nipped at it lightly before moving down and looking at the collar. He moved and nipped at the space that was open for him. 

Edge gasped and laid back on the couch so Berry was above him. He gripped Blue's hips tightly and bucked hard into them gasping at sensations. 

Blue rocked and rolled his hips into his, he lightly pushed his head to the side and to have more access to his neck. He loved the feeling his hardness against him. “Mine…” He growled lowly at him as he gave a rather hard bite before sucking on the park of the neck. 

**“NGHH”** Edge gasped moving his hands to crush Berry against his chest.  **“I'M ALL YOURS ALL RIGHT.”** Edge panted before pulling Blue up enough to kiss him his tongue desperately seeking entrance. His hands clawed at Blue's shoulders. 

Blue panted and kissed him back, he gasped softly when he clawed his shoulder and tilted his head, his tongue came out to tangle with Edge’s. He bucked his hips into his once more, he pulled back a little bit. “Off…” He said as he went for his shorts, needing them off, he needed Edge now. 

Edge followed Blue up a little his hands sliding down inside Blue's shorts. he'd slipped them down about an inch when he heard a faint popping sound. Reacting on instincts he flipped their positions in less than a second. Blue's body sandwiched between Edge and couch as the dark skeleton looked for the source of the unwelcome sound. A deep feral growl rumbled in his chest as his eyelights found Honey and Cherry standing a few feet away. 

Blue whined and panted softly, his mind was so hazy and confused. He mewled happily when Edge pinned him to the couch. And that growl, he panted heavily wanting him even more. 

**“THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?”** Edge snarled his collar shifting to yellow. Cherry instantly took a step back, red painting his cheeks with embarrassment. 

**“S-Sorry Bro.”**

**“DO NOT SORRY ME.”** Edge growled still protecting Blue with his body. Cherry flinched and hid behind honey. 

Honey let Cherry hide behind him and took a step to the side to cover him from his brother’s harsh glare, “Well we were thinking about coming here to beg and worked for Blue’s forgiveness after the stupid stupor we did last night,” he said softly, he looked at Blue, and made a face of regret and turned away. He looked at Edge, “But it seems we came at a very indecent time,” 

Edge huffed. If it was up to him he'd throw them both out, but it wasn't his choice. He pulled Blue into his chest and let his magic cover both of them. The air got heavy and he heard their brothers muffled cries of shock but Blue's breathing was still crystal clear. He looked down and almost smiled when Blue wasn’t faded out like everything else. It worked, he'd brought Blue with him into his personal void. He hadn't been entirely sure he could bring someone else with him. 

**“DO YOU WANT TO TALK WITH THEM RIGHT NOW?”** He asked moving one hand to Blue's cheek. **“DON'T WORRY ABOUT HURTING THEIR FEELINGS THEY CAN'T HEAR OR SEE US RIGHT NOW.”**

Blue fixed himself carefully and looked at the two, he then looked at Edge. “No, they can stew in their feelings for a bit, after what they pulled...I don’t want to talk to them…” he said lightly and leaned against him. “Honey hurt me really badly,” he mumbled. “I love him, but he has to understand what he did wasn’t okay and he has no excuse same goes for Cherry…” 

**“DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU TO MY ROOM?”** Edge asked pulling him closer.  **“OR SHOULD I KICK THEM OUT AGAIN?”**

Blue looked at him, “You choose,” he said lightly. “Your house,” he mumbled. He didn’t care either way, right now he just wanted to get away from them and just be with Edge. “I just want to be with you right now…” he trailed off. 

**“THEN LET'S HEAD TO MY ROOM. . . I'M NOT CERTAIN I WON'T KILL THEM YET.”** Edge answered standing up from the couch, holding Blue close to his chest. He could feel his soul straining to hold both of them in this place, but the closer Blue was the easier it seemed to be. He quickly took the little skeleton upstairs stopping at his closed door. He sighed. He couldn't change anything, but he could phase through things in this place . . . It just took a lot of magic. He thoroughly covered both of them and walked through door. He shuddered at the weighted feeling that always partnered with walking through a solid object. He dragged them both back into the  _ normal _ world as soon as they were in his room. 

Blue peeled away from him carefully letting him land on the ground, “You gonna be okay?” He asked him, he looked at the yellow light, “I’m here Papyrus…” He smiled up at him, Blueberry carefully moved him to the bed to sit him down. He needed a moment, he could see that his partner was drained. “Wanna sleep?”

**“NO.”** Edge answered without a bit of hesitation. He traced Blue's cheek with one hand.  **“THAT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHEN THEY SCARED ME INTO DOING THAT. THE DAMN COLLAR SHOCKED ME AFTER I WAS ALREADY THERE AND I LOST MY . . .** **_GRIP?_ ** **. . . ON THE WAY BACK.”**

He listened to Edge, Blue stared at Edge, his blue eyes were filled with concern. “What can I do to help you?” He asked him lightly. He was so worried about Edge, Edge had lost his grip, that wasn’t good. The collar had shocked him because of an intense emotion. He leaned into his hand and kissed the palm. 

**“BLUE, THAT WAS DAYS AGO. THEY JUST MANAGED TO STARTLE ME THAT'S ALL.”** Edge said kissing Blue on the forehead.  **“I FOUND MY WAY BACK. IN FACT, IF I REMEMBER RIGHT I NEARLY SCARED YOU TO DEATH.”**

Blue smiled a little bit, “Don’t remind me,” he said in a playful tone. He closed his eyes when he was kissed on the forehead and relaxed. He enjoyed this moment of affection. “So you okay now?” He wanted to clarify. 

**“LET'S JUST LAY DOWN FOR A MINUTE. I'VE NEVER TAKEN SOMEONE WITH ME BEFORE. . . IT WAS HARDER THAN I EXPECTED.”** Edge admitted lying down on his bed and motioned for Blue to come join him. 

Blue nodded his head and lied down with him and held his hands in his, he kissed each knuckle lightly and softly played with them as they lied there. 

Edge smiled at Berry and watched his antics wiggling his fingers to mess with Blue every now and again. At some point, he drifted off to sleep while Blue was still messing with his hands. 

Blue lied with him, he moved a little bit and pulled the blanket over them for a nap, he didn’t mind one bit. He dozed on and off, keeping an eye on Edge and his collar. After a bit, he could not sleep anymore and stared at him for a moment while he slept. He ground his teeth a little bit. The words weighing on his heart slipped out in the quiet bedroom. “I love you Edge,”


	21. Chapter 21

Blue’s face heated up with the confession. He was glad that Edge was asleep and couldn’t hear him. He looked around the room, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only twelve in the afternoon, they had been asleep for five long hours. 

Edge whimpered quietly still asleep. The collar flipped to yellow, but that wasn't enough to wake him. 

Blue’s eyes snapped back to him and stared at his collar. “Edge wake up,” he said lightly. As he lightly patted his cheek. “It’s just a dream,” he called out, wanting to break him from his dream. Now he had to worry about him at night, he didn’t trust the collar at all. “Papyrus,” 

Edge shot up magic half forming around him before the collar turned red and stopped the magic dead.  **“NGHH”** Edge hissed clawing at the collar.  **“SHIT. . .I . . . AGAIN”** Edge growled at himself unaware of Blue sitting next to him.  **“DAMMIT I FUCKED UP AGAIN!”** Tears dotted the corners of his eyes. 

Blue stared at him carefully, he looked him over up and down a few times, he moved in front of him. “Papyrus,” he said softly and gently wiped his tears away. “You are okay, you’re safe, what happened wasn’t real…” He said softly. “You did nothing wrong.”

Edge jumped and looked at Blue confused for a moment before trapping Blue's hand against his face.  **“I WISH. . . I WISH IT WASN'T REAL. . . I'M SO SICK OF REMEMBERING . . . I CAN'T TAKE SEEING HIM DUST ANYMORE!”** Edge tried to growl but he sounded half choked.

Blue curled up against him and had him hold him, “I know...I know…” He said softly as he kept his hand on Edge’s face. He could feel his anguish, that raw festering pain. He thought for a moment, a plan coming to him, he would ask Cherry about it. Edge was too delicate right now. He would be for a bit, but he will include him after he talked to Cherry.   
“I know how it hurts, Edge, I can relate to your pain…” He said softly. “You’re not alone…”

Edge pulled Berry fully into him and rested his skull against the top of Blue's.  **“SORRY. I'M FINE. JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT. . . TO PULL MYSELF BACK TOGETHER.”**

“You are okay, take your time…” He smiled softly, though there was pain in his smile. “Fall apart, I’ll put you back together again,” Blue hugged him, “I’m here Papyrus,” 

He chuckled weakly running a hand down Blue's spine. He traced the ridges of Blue's spine. No scars, no cracks. Edge marveled that he somehow got lucky enough to hold this monster. His fingers ran over the back of Blue's ribs and shoulders. 

Blue relaxed and sat there with him in the dark room. He remained still for Edge and let him trail his hands over his body. It seemed like something the dark skeleton needed right now. He closed his eyes hummed a soft lullaby he remembered from when he was younger. 

Edge methodically ran his hands over every exposed bone on Blue, mapping and memorizing every bit and detail of the little skeleton. He closed his eyes for a moment listening to Blue's gentle humming. He swore to himself right then, he would never forget that having Blue in his life was privilege and never a hardship. He would never forget how precious Blue was like he had with his own brother. When he was certain he'd checked every bone he looked Blue in the eyes and pressed their teeth together for a brief moment.  **“THANK YOU, BLUE.”**

“You are welcome,” he smiled faintly. Edge didn’t look anywhere near okay, the poor skeleton was scared, hurt, and mentally fractured from the stress and death he had to witness over and over again. He knew it was going to take some time for him to get himself back together.  

**“DAMN THOSE TWO BONEHEADS. THEY'VE MADE A LIAR OUT OF ME.”** Edge sighed pulling Blue into him, grip lose so Blue could escape if he wanted to. 

Blue blinked confused, “A liar?” He looked up at the other, confused. “How so?” He didn’t remember anything about him being a liar or pointing anything out about it. 

**“I PROMISE YOU I’D EAT SOMETHING BY NINE.”** Edge answered stroking his cheek.  **“AND IT'S PASSED NINE”**

“Well I’ll let it pass this one time, it had been a rather emotional rollercoaster of events, and well we had been preoccupied,” He said to him, flushing a bit at what they had done.  

**“I STILL BROKE MY PROMISED. THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE.”** Edge said shaking his head.  **“PREOCCUPIED OR NOT.”**

Blue looked at him, “Do you want to go and eat now?” He asked him softly, “I know you are very avid about your promises, so how about we go and eat now, together?” 

**“DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE SURE OUR BROTHERS HAVE GOTTEN LOST FIRST?”** Edge asked. He tightened his hold on blue. He didn't want the little skeleton upset. . . And he just liked having him in his arms. He knew Blue was alright and safe.

Blue looked at him and smiled softly, “I’ll be fine,” he told him. “You’ll be there, by now I think they will understand to keep their distance,” he hugged him and pulled back from him, he finally grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it on over his head. He gave Edge and bright and happy smile. “Lets go make some oatmeal!” The shirt was rather big on him, but food was on his mind so he would live with it. 

Edge smiled and followed Blue. He kept just a half step behind him. He quite enjoyed seeing Blue in his shirt. When they headed down stairs their brothers were sitting on the couch. Cherry dropped his head not even daring to look their way. 

Blue ignored them both and walked into the kitchen and looked or the oatmeal and grabbed the packets before making them both something to eat. He was quite happy with the turn out, their brothers were keeping their distances, and staying out of the way. And surprisingly enough, they had the gall to look guilty for what they did. ‘Let them stew in it for a bit, make them understand…’ He thought a little bitterly. 

**“B-Bro?”** Cherry stammered standing in the doorway. **“Can I speak with ya for a moment?”**

**“NO.”** Edge answered coldly, not even looking at his brother. Cherry cringed like he'd been hit. 

**“Please, just for a moment?”** Cherry asked again his voice dropping a little. 

A curt “ **NO”** was Edge’s only response. Cherry clenched his fist and glared at his brother.

**“So we are just going back? Back to the hell it was for the month before these two even ever slowed up?”** Cherry asked quietly. He started trembling.  **“I can't go back to that so please, please just come talk with me.”**

**“NO.”** Edge growled, just before a bone struck him in the shoulder. 

**“Fuck you, Papyrus!”** Cherry yelled.  **“Yes, I fucked up! Like never you have? I have always,** **_always_ ** **heard you out! And you can't even give me five fucking minutes!”**

Blue backed out of the kitchen once the bones started flying, he wasn’t about to get into that mess, that was something they needed so sort out. He looked at his brother.   
Honey bit down, “Sans...can we talk?” His tone hesitant, “Not here but outside or in the lab?” He looked at Blue for a moment, who shook his head, “No, not right now…”

**“DID YOU FUCKING ATTACK ME!”** Edge growled in a dead cold voice. Turning slowly on his brother. Cherry folded his arms and glared at his brother. 

**“you're the choosing a stranger over family.”** Cherry snarled.  **“what happened to family first?”**

**“THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PROMISE TO STOP GETTING SHIT FACED DRUNK”** Edge snarled taking a step towards his brother.  **“YOU TWO HURT BLUE LAST NIGHT AND I'M NOT OKAY WITH THAT. I AM DISGUSTED WITH BOTH OF YOU FOR IT. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.”**

**“make me. This is my house too, Papyrus.”** Cherry growled stepping towards Edge.  **“so what the fuck are you going to do about it?”**

He ended his questioned by shoving Edge backwards. It was a bad move. Without even thinking about it Edge back handed Cherry knocking his brother to the ground. It was instinct at this point, years of fighting in the guard engrained an immediate response to violence with violence. Edge froze as soon as what he'd done clicked in his head.  **“S-SANS!”**

Honey ran into the room and saw Cherry on the ground and looked at Edge, “What did you do?” He knelt down by Cherry and looked him over, he looked at Edge. “What's wrong with you?” He growled out, his eyes flashing a golden yellow. 

Edge just stepped backwards into the counter.  **“I . . . I DIDN'T . . .I . . . GOD. . . NOT . . . NOT AGAIN.”** Edge muttered shaking. He could feel his magic boiling under the surface. His humerus started to burn as the chaotic magic started twisting just under the surface. He couldn't stay. He had to get away. Panicked he vanished leaving Honey and Cherry alone in the kitchen. 

Blue panicked when Edge went missing, he looked around the house, going up to the bedroom and looking in there, then the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen and looked at Cherry and Honey, “I’m so sorry…” He said this was all his fault. He had caused the rift between the two. He caused the fight. 

Honey looked over Cherry, and tentatively touched his face, he gently healed the bruise that was starting to form. He was lucky, Edge didn’t hit him too hard, but there was damage there now. He held Cherry too his chest and rubbed his back. “Blue go find Edge...just leave for a bit...okay?” 

Blue nodded his head and walked out of the house. He was the worst, Blue stuck to the shadows as he went to find Edge. Needing to find him, he didn’t really know where to look, so he checked everywhere. 

 

Edge was sitting in the middle of forest gasping for air. He had done it again! He had hit his brother. His 1 HP brother! How could he be so fucking stupid! Cherry shoving him, or even the shit they'd put through Blue . . . They weren't worth his life! 

Edge’s hand curled around the collar. He had ripped the damn thing off as soon as he was sure no one was in harm's way. The clearing around him was torn to hell and his arms and chest were covered in cuts of varying sizes. His magic still burned beneath the surface. He wasn’t sure how long he'd been out here, but it was probably best he head back. Blue at the very least would be worried for him. 

He clicked the collar back on and headed towards the house slowly. It flipped to yellow as soon as it was in place.

Honey held Cherry for some time, trying to calm him down and heal him, he looked at the door when it opened to reveal a very well messed up Edge. His HP was 648 out of 1405. Honey stood up and tried to pass him to Edge brother back to him. “Take him okay?” He said softly and gently to the dark skeleton. “He needs you like you need him, hold him for a bit okay?” He walked to him, “I have to go find Blue.” Honey was soft.

Edge flinched away from Honey. His arms crossing behind his back. There was no way in hell he was putting his hands on his brother in any way shape or form. He'd sooner dust his own arms.  **“I'LL FIND BLUE. . . I . . . I'LL BE QUICKER ANYWAY.”**

Edge hurried away before Honey could argue or try to force him to be near his brother again. 

Honey sighed softly and looked at Cherry, “I’ll fix this I promise buddy,” he said gently and stroked his skull. Just by what he had seen, Edge did love his brother. He looked at Cherry, but...this wasn’t going to solve anything. He sat back on the couch and hid Cherry with the blanket.   
Blue was walking back in from the Waterfall, he had been in Hotlands, talking to Alphys and Undyne trying to find Edge. He was going back to check by the ruins. He was walking up to the house when he saw Edge leave it. “Oh there you are!” he said, his tone was so relieved. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” He ran up to him and stopped by him. “Where were you?” He asked him softly. 

**“B-BLUE?”** Edge flinched slightly dropping down to look at Blue.  **“ARE YOU OKAY? NO ONE TRIED TO MESS WITH YOU, RIGHT?”** Edge asked looking over Blue nervously but his hands stay firmly at his side. 

Blue shook his head, “No I stuck mostly to the shadows and side lines,” he said to him, he noticed his stiff behavior. “I’m okay Edge.” He looked him over, “Let's go back inside okay?” He then bit his lip, “Do you want to leave the house for a bit?” 

**“LET'S HEAD BACK IN. . . I THINK YOUR BROTHER WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU.”** Edge answered getting to his feet. He let Blue lead the way home, but once Blue stepped through the doorway Edge vanished. Choosing to go to his room without an audience. He slumped to the floor leaning against the door. 

Blue turned to see that Edge was gone, he looked at the floor and closed the door locking it and sat on the couch and curled up with his brother and Cherry, he looked at his wrist, he has been keeping an eye on it for some time. He felt his brother hold him close. 

“We are leaving Blue…” He told him softly. “We are taking them out of this place…” he whispered softly. “We are going to fix Chara and come back here and help their human…” He said softly.   
“How?” Blue asked him softly, “The machine is still broken?”   
“No...after last night, Red and I fixed it, he was trying to tell his brother this, we are going home…” He looked at Blue. "After this settles a little bit."


	22. Chapter 22

Edge stayed in his room. He couldn't hurt anyone if he stayed away. His claws dug into his arms splitting the cuts there even wider. The shocks from the collar screwing with his coordination making his fingers twitch and jerk inside the cuts. He couldn't stop replaying that scene in the kitchen. He couldn't get it out of his head. Him hitting his brother. His brother who could have dusted from that single blow. His hand hitting his brother. His brother shattering into dust. The images rolled around in his skull over and over again, stirring his magic up like a nest of anger hornets. It cracked along his skin echoing the guilt of his blow up in the kitchen. It wouldn't stop. He needed it to  **_stop!_ **

Blue jolted harshly when he noticed the gems on his bracket turned red.   _ Stars how long have they . . .  _ The lights flickered cyan for a second. He jumped up and looked at the stairs, his eyes wide. He bolted up the stair and knocked on the door. “Papyrus, open up!” He called out to him. “Please!” His tone panicked, he knew this was bad. He grabbed the doorknob and wiggled it. “Papyrus it’s blue!” 

**“BLUE . . . WHAT'S WRONG?”** Edge asked hurrying to drag himself to his feet. Blue sounded scared. He reached for the doorknob but his hand slipped off, too covered in marrow and coordination screwed from the shocks to get a good grip. 

Blue looked at the door. “Open up please!” He begged, he then blinked. Full fledged panic and he kicked the door, kicking it near the handle he watched as the door flew open, the frame went with it. His eye lights were small with utter fear and panic. He looked at Edge, he froze. “....” 

He walked in and looked at Edge carefully and took his hand, the thing was bloody. He carefully and slowly pulled him to the bathroom and made him sit on the closed toilet he grabbed a rag and started to carefully clean him up. He was so...scared. He had no idea what took over him, he felt so sick, so  **_terrified_ ** . He could have lost him too...Edge. His Edge, but it was impossible wasn’t it. His mind felt as though it was racing. “I’ll fix your door…” He managed to get out. 

**“IT'S FINE.”** Edge said watching Blue for a moment before grabbing the rag in the other's hand and stopped him.  **“WHAT HAS YOU SO SCARED? DID HONEY SAY SOMETHING AGAIN?”** He hated that dazed scared look on the smaller skeleton. It was almost enough to ignore his burning magic. Almost being the operative word.   **“BLUE, PLEASE WHAT'S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET? PLEASE, WHAT CAN I DO? PLEASE WHATEVER IT IS. I CAN HELP YOU. IF YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT EARLIER, I'M FINE. HONESTY.”**

Blue looked up at him, “I am so sorry…” He said to him softly. “I I…” He sat on the floor in front of him and carefully took back the rag and started to clean him up. He then pulled the aid kit from under the sink and started to patch him up. “And it scared me,” he tapped the bracket. “I thought you were well...not in a good place,” he told him. “I didn’t want you to hurt yourself,” he carefully started to patch him up.    
“And no, Honey didn’t say anything, well not about what happened, but about the machine…” He looked up at him. “He fixed it last night with Cherry and he wants you and Cherry to come to our world with him...and me…” He looked at the floor. “He wants you to help us capture our human and get rid of the demon that's possessing her,” He shook his head. “Then he wants to come back here and help you with your human and get you guys on the surface…” 

**“YOU GUYS SHOULD TAKE SANS WITH YOU IF YOU THINK THE HUMAN CAN BE SAVED. . . BUT I WON'T BE GOING WITH”** Edge said looking away from Blue. Pain flickered up from the inside of his bones rivaling the buzz from collar.

“I want you to come with me...but if you won’t go...then I won’t either.” The blue skeleton pulled back and looked at his handiwork. He put the aid kit away and cleaned up the mess. He cleaned the rag up and let it hang to dry, he would wash it properly later. He turned to Edge. “I won’t leave you behind ever…” 

**“YOU'RE GOING HOME.”** Edge hissed glaring at Blue. Oh god he couldn't have Blue stick around. He wouldn't be say. Edge wasn't safe to be around.  **“EVEN IF I HAVE TO KNOCK YOU OUT TO GET IT DONE”** just the thought of putting his hands on Blue like that made him feel sick, but he would do it. 

Blue stared at him, he didn’t know what to say. Not at first, he looked him over. “You don’t get a say in that, I promised I would never leave you, I am not going to, don’t you dare push me away Papyrus!” He said to him, his voice trembling. “Don’t you do that to me…” 

Edge looked away from Blue his hands clenching into fists.  **“WHY THE HELL NOT?”** He growled standing up and cupping Blue's face with one hand. He had to be the villain. He had to keep blue away. Sans away. Everyone. Something was reaching a breaking point. He couldn't hurt them too. 

**“WHY IN ASGORE’S NAME WOULD I WANT TO KEEP YOU AROUND?”** Edge’s voice was a flat cold thing that held nothing for expression to survive on. Underneath his magic was burning him alive, threatening to to shatter his bones from the inside out.  **“YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS FOR ME. I'VE BEEN PLAYING NICE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU BUT APPARENTLY I GOT OFF LUCKY.”**

Blue stared up at him,  “You’re a shitty liar,” he told him softly, his hand moved to the hand on his cheek. “You’re not the type of person to play those games,” he looked into his eyes, they hurt those words. They had cut deep, but he knew this wasn’t Edge. It couldn't be! “You don’t play nice not to benefit yourself or others, that involves too much, too much of a risk on your part…” he paused softly. “Everything you’d done, everything you have said, you did out of attachment, you did out of feelings,” he squeezed his hand. “I know you are unhappy with this situation, you’re scared and that's okay Papyrus, I am not happy either...I am not liking the idea that my time has been cut short, I don’t want to lose you either Papyrus, you are my everything already…” He looked into his eyes. “Papyr-”  

The sound of bone on bone filled the room. The hand on Blue's face dug in scratching him from the temple down. Four lines ran down past the little skeleton’s eye socket and to his chin.  **“DO NOT FLATTER YOURSELF. I WAS MERELY USING YOU SINCE MY BROTHER HAS LONG SINCE REACHED HIS LIMIT.”**

Blue gasped out in pain and clutched his eye, he dropped to his knees gasping in pain, he felt the marrow slipping between his fingers and onto the floor. He tilted his head up and looked at him, something inside him broke, he smiled at Edge softly. “I love you…” He whispered, his tone filled with sadness. “Gaster was right…” He felt the tears stream down his face, it burned the cuts and mixed with it. 

Edge vanished in thin air. His mask all but shattered under Blue's confession. He couldn't let Blue stay here, with him. It was only a matter of time, and not much of it, till he snapped at Blue, and hurt him . . . Or killed him. If there was a place Blue could go to be safe from him that's where he needed to be. 

He stared at the faded out Blue. It already felt like they were worlds apart. What he'd done just now was something irreversible. He knelt down next to the skeleton.  **“I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU TOO.”** He reached for Blue, not daring to touch him even though Blue couldn't feel, see or hear him. His radius cracked slightly as his skitted over the slender bone leaving hairline fractures in its washed. Something was wrong in him. So _ Wrong. _

The small skeleton stared at the empty space on the floor, the blood and tears dripped on the shirt he was wearing, “This is why...this is why I hate love…” Blue whispered. “I should have known better...I should…” he rubbed his face harshly smearing the blood and tears on his face. “...He was right...who would ever love a  **_thing_ ** like me…” he stood up carefully and washed his face and the blood, he tossed the shirt in the trash by the counter and stared at himself. Before walking out of the bathroom, he went to grab his old clothes that were somewhere in Cherry’s room. He found it in the clothes basket and slipped it on, he grabbed his brothers hoodie and walked down the stairs and looked at Honey and Cherry both. “Lets go…” He said. “E-Cherry’s brother doesn’t want to come with us…” He told them. 

Honey stared wide eyed at his brother, he opened his mouth, but saw the pain in his brother's face. He nodded his head. “Okay Blue…” He stood up with Cherry. He looked at him in his arms. “I’ll fix it…” he promised gently to him and Blue.

_Knock_ _knock knock knock_

“S-Sans! B-Blue! O-Open the d-door! Pl-Please!” A familiar and stuttering voice yelled through the door.

Blue walked to the door and opened it, “Alphys?” He then blinked. “The Slime…” He mumbled and moved to the side for them to come in, how could he have forgotten.    
Honey looked at them, and this Alphys, “Sans...whats she doing here?” He looked at them both, the look on her face. There was some bad news here. 

“D-Do you know wh-where P-Papyrus is? W-We need to f-find him fast.” Alphys stammered before throwing charts down on the living room table. “B-Blue was on t-to something in the l-lab.”

Blue looked at her and blinked, he felt the sting in his eye, and touched it a little bit. “He left…” he looked at Alphys, “But...he will pop up...so how was I right, was it with him and his emotions and magic being linked?” He inquired her lightly. 

“Y-Yes” Alphys said nodded her head. “H-His magic as s-somehow changed. It is no l-longer tied to his w-will to l-live. I was looking th-through all my old d-data on him and st-started to see some d-distributing t-tendencies. I have to m-monitor and record his em-emotional state to s-set the collar trigger p-points and wh-where his magic spikes in r-relation . . . It only spikes with hate.”

**“Wait?! What the fuck are you guys talking about?”** Cherry demanded. But Alphys kept going. 

“I-it’s not little s-spikes either. His m-magic is a-actively going after a-anything he h-hates.” She stammered shaking. “And th-the biggest spikes h-happen when he's th-thinking a-about himself.”

Blue stood there, he picked up the papers and looked at them carefully, he flipped the pages. “None of this is surprising really…” He commented. “It’s rather obvious if you look at it,” he said and put down the papers. “We can’t fix how he looks at himself, we can only ease it…” He ground his teeth a little bit. He messed with his scarf. “Edge...please stop hiding.” He looked around the room. “Please,” 

Honey put Cherry down on the ground and took the papers Blue had been looking at and passed them to Cherry, “So his magic is based on emotions on how he feels about himself?” He inquired. “So then…” He blinked, “His magic was trying to kill him, because he blames himself for not being able to protect Cherry from certain things and people,” he looked at Blue, then at Alphys, missing how Cherry flinched. 

Protecting Cherry form other people wasn’t the problem. Ironically it was probably Cherry’s self destructive tendencies That had done this. Damn it as if he didn’t have enough reasons to hate himself for just giving up and . . . Now wasn't the time. He forced himself to listen to the others. 

“That collar...what does it do exactly?” Honey inquired her. “Knowing Edge, there is always a surprise…the collar retains his emotions and zaps him when he becomes intense, but will it kill him?” 

“O-Only if it trips the b-blue stage.” Alphys stammered. “A-And it doesn't r-restrain his emotions. I-It monitors th-them and stops his magic if h-he becomes a threat to h-himself or others.”

**“Speaking of blue. . . Ya started wearing that thing after he took you to the lab with him.”** Cherry said pointing to Blue's bracelet.

“O-Oh God N-No.” Alphys gasped. 

Blue looked at the bracelet, he stared at it…”EDGE!” He screamed, his panic reaching new heights. Full Cyan. It was even flickering back to red. he looked at Cherry, then the others. “We have to find him, call Undyne!” He said to Alphys, and ran towards the ruins. 

Honey bolted up the stairs to look in all the rooms, and every closet, “Edge, you son of a bitch!” He snapped, “If you die, I swear to GOD, I will bring you back and kill you myself!” 

Cherry teleported to his brother's room and noticed instantly the window was open. He dashed over to it and looked down.  **“Did ya really jump out the fucking window?”** He teleported down to the snow outside and followed his brother's tracks. He ran for what seemed like hours when he caught sight of a flash of red in the snow. He froze. His legs locking so fast he tumbled forward and face planted in the ground. 

**“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no”** He chanted over and over again as he crawled to the red scarf laying in the snow.  **“He . . . He just l-lost his scarf . . . He's not . . . He didn't . . .”** Cherry’s soul stopped dead in his chest. A few feet in front of him was a black collar. Numb he crawled forward and grabbed it. A black box was attached to it with two bone piercing spikes. A bright blue light shining on the black fabric.  **“No. . .”** He mumbled holding both objects to chest and shaking. After a while he climbed to his feet and stumbled back towards the house. 

Honey was in water fall looking at the cracks and hiding spots there. 

Blue ran through the forest, looking for him, “PAPYRUS!” He called out loudly. “WHERE ARE YOU?” He found the ruins and the door, he turned there and looked around, “PLEASE PAPYRUS!” He looked at his bracelet that was still blue. 

_ “umm. . . Has something happened to Papyrus.”  _ A timid voice called from the other side of the ruins door. 

Blue jolted a little bit, and stared at the door. “Do you know him?” He asked softly, “He is missing, I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to talk, I am so sorry!” he said softly as he looked around and then back at his bracelet. “...did he come by here?” He asked them softly. 

_ “Sorry not this time . . . I hope you find him”  _ There was another quieter voice. It sounded like it was reprimanding the first one though.  _ “just stay determined. You'll find him.” _


	23. Chapter 23

“T-thank you,” Blue said to the soft voice on the other side of the ruins door and bolted from them and looked further into the forest. “PAPYRUS!” He called out, he was so scared for him, he felt as though he was running out of time. “PLEASE COME OUT!” He practically begged him, as he moved around, trudging through the snow. And moving over falling trees. 

Cherry curled up on the couch clutching the only two things he could find of his brother. He rocked back and forth trying to soothe himself. His breath hitched with the threat of sobs but he wasn't quite pushed over that edge yet. 

Blue scoured every inch, he tiredly walked back to the house and walked in, he looked at Cherry and saw the collar and scarf, he looked at his bracelet and dropped it on the floor. “I’m sorry…”  He whispered. “I couldn’t find him…” He whispered hoarsely, every time he spoke it hurt. 

Honey walked from the kitchen and looked at his brother, he walked to them and put the three mugs on the table, “Come and drink, dinner is almost done…” he said lightly.   
Blue shook his head, “I’m not hungry,” he said lightly and moved to the couch and sat by Cherry. He looked at him and hugged him tightly. Knowing he needed this. “We will find him…” 

**“If there's anything left to find,”** Cherry mumbled clutching his brother's scarf. Edge had not gone anywhere without the scarf since Cherry had given it to him. Finding it always signaled Edge’s death. His brother would sooner die than lose it. 

Blue closed his eyes, “It's your brother Cherry, he still has to kick my brother’s ass…” He mumbled softly. “I bet he is screaming at some trees or hiding away…” He informed. “He will come back,” 

Honey came out with some food, something easy and made from a can. He put the soup on the table, “Eat, we need it to keep our energy up if we want to look for him again tomorrow…” 

Blue looked at the bowl and picked his up and started to eat, he felt awful and tired, he looked at the coffee table, his mind was so tired. His body ached. ‘Edge...where are you?’    
  


**One week later**

Cherry was sitting in the kitchen while one of the other two cooked food. He didn't look up to what was being made or even who was in the room with him. It didn't matter. His brother was gone.

Honey looked at him and sighed softly, Blue was out looking again, he was left alone with Cherry. He sat at the table and looked at him, “Cherry, please eat.” He said softly as he put a plate of cut-up fruit in front of him. “Please…” This was breaking his soul, seeing Cherry so alive and yet so dead at the same time. Honey had been forcing him to eat, bathing him, and talking with him, the only way he knew he was alive was the movement, the skeleton would move around the house and just blankly stare at everything. 

Cherry mindless ate what was put before him. He didn't taste what he was eating. He just did it so he could be left alone again. He growled weakly when Honey pulled him into a one-armed hug. 

Blue walked into the house, his face was healed but the scratch marks remained. He looked at Honey and Cherry. “...” He walked to Cherry and hugged him tightly before pulling away from him. He looked at Honey and hugged him before getting something to eat. “I’m going to head into the ruins.” He informed him, “I believe Edge is hiding there.” He told them both. “It’s the only place we haven’t looked. Undyne will no longer be helping us, she has resumed her rights as Captain again,” So much has happened in one week, things were changing and getting worse without Edge’s iron grip. People were going wild. But it was a good distraction to hide and find a missing person. “I’ll be back in a few days hopefully,” He said, “that is if they let me enter.” 

**“Blue knock it off!”** Cherry snapped showing the most life he had in a week. He glared at Blue. The brat was making this harder for everyone. Why couldn't he just accept the facts?  **“You're beating a dead horse.  My bro is dead. E d g e  I s  D e a d!”**

Blue stared at him, he looked at the ground, “It’s only been a week, he isn’t dead...he can’t be dead…” he looked at him. “Don’t say such things.” He said, he turned around and walked off, “I’ll be back in a few days…” He uttered and walked out of the house. He shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered further into the forest, heading to the ruin doors. ‘...he isn’t dead…’ Tears slowly spilled from his eyes, he walked forward. Ignoring the tears and the anger, he looked at the snow, coming to a stop. ‘...maybe Cherry is right…’ He gripped the front of the jacket. ‘...Edge…’ He thought, he looked at the forest, he could see the door off in the distance. ‘I’m sorry…’ He thought. ‘But I can’t give up…’ He moved forward. He had to bring him back to Cherry, Cherry wasn’t going to be able to go on like this. 

 

**Two weeks later.**

 

Cherry had more or less patched himself up. He put his grieving away until he was alone. He wouldn't have been able to without Honey. He sat curled up against the tall skeleton on the couch. 

Honey held him close to him, he stroked his skull and pulled the blanket over him, Honey had been thinking of leaving with Cherry and Blue and taking them back to his world. Being here was just killing them both, he looked at Cherry. “Sans…” He said softly. “Do you want to leave...and come to my world?” He asked him lightly as he stroked his cheek. 

**“Do think we can get Blue too?”** Cherry asked. He honestly would be fine with leaving. There was nothing here worth holding onto for him. 

Honey looked at Cherry, “He is ready too,” He said softly. “He just walks to the edge of the forest and stands there looking out at it.” He informed him, “We should go tonight,” he looked at him carefully. “It would be best, to just leave all of this behind.” 

Blue crept inside the house, he looked at the two. He was tired, “I...I wanna go home…” He whispered to them. He had been to the ruins, he had been all over. “I’m tired…” He had worked so hard, look for so long, for days and hours. He was just tired now, he looked at them both. 

**“Yeah let's head home tomorrow morning. You need rest.”** Cherry said climbing off the couch and hugging Blue first for once.  **“Go upstairs and take a nap. We’ll be ready to leave when you wake up.”**

Blue nodded his head and dragged himself up the stairs, he walked past  _ that room  _ and into the bathroom, he crawled into the bathtub/bed he had been using and curled up into it and pulled the blanket over him. He had been sleeping in the tub after a few days of Edge going missing. He had fixed the door and kept it closed. Not wanting to look inside it. He stared at the tile wall. His fingers traced the scars on his face. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Honey had watched his brother go upstairs. “He will never be the same,” he commented, he sighed heavily. “But I think getting him out of here, will do him good and you…” he looked at Cherry, “You are going to like it there I promise.” 

**“Heh, probably . . . Why don't go up with him? See if you can get him to sleep in an actual bed.”** Cherry asked not thinking for second Honey could do it. But he wanted to be alone right now and Blue didn't look like someone who should be at all alone right now. 

Honey looked at him, he nodded his head and stood up. “Night,” he said to him and walked up the stairs and checked up on Blue who was passed out in the tub. He sat with him for a bit, he lightly traced the scars. ‘Don’t worry Sans, we will get you out of this hellhole,’ He thought and tucked him in and kissed his skull before crawling into Cherry’s bed and getting some decent sleep. 

Cherry walked around the house silently saying goodbye. He and his brother had busted their asses to get this place and surprisingly it held a great deal of sentimental value. It bugged him to know this place would be destroyed once the others found out it was abandoned. He sighed and opened his brother's room. 

Everything still looked perfectly in its place, like his bro was just out doing his rounds or something. Red sat on his brother's bed and ran his fingers over the comforter. 

**“Goodbye, Bro”** He whispered to empty room before heading downstairs again. He paused halfway down when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He growled and stealthily made his way downstairs. People weren't even gonna wait till they left it seemed. He rounded the corner and froze. 

**“IT'S WAY TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO HAVE WOKEN UP”** A worn but familiar voice teased from the shadows of the kitchen.  **“SO YOU MUST HAVE NEVER GONE TO SLEEP.”**


	24. Chapter 24

**“B-Bro?”** Cherry asked flipping the kitchen light on. Edge was sitting at the table his head resting on the table top. His whole right side of his skull was covered in healing bruises.  **“What happened to you?”**

**“DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT I'M FINE.”** Edge answered sitting up and wincing.

**“Do not feed me that bull shit! You've been missing for three goddamn weeks!”** Cherry snapped raising his voice. 

**“BROTHER KEEP IT DOWN I'M SURE THE OTHER TWO ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.”** Edge growled standing up. Cherry gasped. His brother looked like hell. His left pant leg was shredded revealing deep half healed fractures, pular multiple of them, in his tibia. The slender bone looked like broken glass. His shirt was in slightly better shape though a tear in it hinted at broken ribs beneath. 

**“Papyrus . . .”** Cherry walked over ripped the tattered shirt off his brother. Edge hissed and staggered back, but there was no hiding all  _ that.  _ **“where is your rib?”** Cherry asked in a choked voice. His eyes falling on the worst injury, though there was plenty of competition.

**“IT DUSTED.”** Edge answered his fingers ghosting where his right side was missing its third rib from the bottom. 

 

Blue shifted in his bed, and stared at the wall, he had that dream again, he sighed heavily and sat up. And crawled out of the tub and turned on the light and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn’t going to be sleeping. He walked from the bathroom and turned off the light and walked down the stairs, he saw the light on in the kitchen and walked in. He saw Edge and then Cherry and walked to the fridge and grabbed something from it. “I’m going to Grillby’s.” He said to Cherry and walked back out and out the front door. 

**“IS HE OKAY?”** Edge asked looking at the front door.

**“What do you think?”** Cherry asked and before the question had even finished leaving his mouth Edge was out the door following Blue.

**“BLUE, PLEASE WAIT.”** Edge called quickly catching up to him but didn't touch him. 

Blue continued on his way and sipped on the beer before tossing it on the ground once it was empty and heading into the bar. He was completely under the belief that the Edge he was seeing was just an illusion. He firmly believed Edge was gone and dead. He walked to the bar and sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Grillby. “The usual please…” He said to the purple fire elemental. He wasn’t going to sleep, so he was going to drink until he was so fucked up and then pass out at the bar like he has seen Honey and Cherry do so many times. 

**“GRILLBY IF YOU GIVE HIM SO MUCH AS AN OUNCE OF ALCOHOL I WILL KILL YOU”** Edge growled at the bartender. The other knew Edge well enough that he was serious when it came to this kind of thing. . . And seeing how he actually valued his life. 

“ . . . Sorry, Shorty. Not tonight” he said turning away to clean his dishes. Edge looked down at Blue shocked the little guy was honestly planning on drinking. 

**“BLUE . . . WHY?”** Edge asked stunned. 

Blue sighed heavily when he wasn’t given his drink, he turned around and turned from the bar and jumped from the chair. He walked out, he rubbed his face, he could go to Muffets, no she was closed at this time. He had a beer in the fridge, he walked back home. He wondered how long this hallucination would last. He quite loud, he was tired. He walked back to the house, and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen, “Grillby is a little bitch and stingy…” He muttered and grabbed the canned beer. 

Edge snatched the can out of Blue's hand.  **“SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”** He demanded stepping forward so Blue was pinned between him and counter. He wasn’t touching Blue but Blue wouldn't be getting away either.  **“WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET DRUNK? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A SLAVE TO THE BOTTLE? I CAN UNDERSTAND NOT WANTING TO TALK TO ME . . . BUT** **_THIS_ ** **”** he waved the beer can in front of him.  **“I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER. I THOUGHT WATCHING OUR BROTHERS DRUNK HAD TAUGHT YOU BETTER.”**

Blue stared at him, his eyes dead, “I’m sick of you, go away.” He said to him blandly. “You’re dead, you don’t even matter anyways, so let me do as I FUCKING want you piece of shit!” He snapped at him. Pushing this  _ thing  _ away from him. He was breaking and he couldn’t, not now...this wasn’t real. “You’re not real!” Blue screamed at him, “Go away!” He grabbed the toaster, ripping it from the wall and chucking it at Edge. 

Edge let the toaster collide with his ribcage. Not like it could get much worse. Blue's words cut deep, but Edge had focused on one thing. He knelt down so he was at eye level with the little skeleton.  **“I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING SICK OF ME, AND I AM A PIECE OF SHIT . . .”** Edge echoed his soul twisted in his chest to see Blue like this and he felt sick seeing the scars on his face.  **“BUT I'M NOT DEAD. . . IT JUST TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO FIND MY WAY HOME.”**

Blue slammed his fist into his face, “You...You asshole!” He tackled him to the floor, his hands around his neck. “You piece of fucking shit!” He stared down at him, there was no anger though. It was utter anguish. “You fuck…” He cried. 

Honey bolted down the stairs once he heard the crash, he slipped down the last few steps and scrabbled into the kitchen. “Blue did yo-” he paused and stared at the scene before him. 

**“HONEY, GO BACK UPSTAIRS.”** Edge’s voice was rough from trying to slip under Blue's hands, but still he made no move to stop Blue or touch him.  **“THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND BLUE. PLEASE GO UPSTAIRS. WE'LL BOTH BE FINE.”**

Honey stared at him, “For a dead man you’re making a lot of demands,” He said, then walked back upstairs and went to Cherry to talk about what he had just seen. 

Blue’s grip on his neck weakened and he fell on top of Edge. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you myself?” he asked him softly. 

**“I DON'T HAVE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR WHAT I'VE PUT YOU THROUGH.”** Edge answered his hands pressed into the tile floor to avoid touching the smaller skeleton.  **“BUT . . . RATHER YOU KILL ME OR NOT YOU WON'T EVER SEE ME IN A COLLAR AGAIN.”**

“I don’t give a shit about that collar Edge…” he told him, “You left us, making us believe you died...not a call for weeks, I looked and looked for you everywhere, everyone gave up after the first week, but I went into the ruins, begged and pleaded, I-I…” he shuddered. “I didn’t stop...until today...I gave up, I couldn’t do it anymore Edge…” He whispered to him, “I died during those days, it hurt me so fucking much, I dreamt about you, I saw you everywhere...I heard you...it was never ending, I was going crazy, I attacked my brother…” He muttered. Blue pushed himself up and stared down at him. “Why…” Tears fell from his face, onto Edges. “Why...why did you leave me…” 

Edge would have answered but he was laughing too hard.  It wasn’t a happy laugh, it was just an empty sound echoing in his damaged ribcage. His missing rib throbbing in protest.  **“OF COURSE,”** He said around the painful laughter.  **“MY SAVING GRACE, IS YOUR BURNING HELL.”**

Blue stared at him, he pushed off him. “I’m going to bed…” He stood up and grabbed the can off the floor and headed to the bathroom. He had enough, the laughing was painful. “Go die.” He muttered and opened the can and started to down it as he walked up the stairs. 

**“IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT.”** Edge asked just two steps behind him. No humor, no laughter he was completely seriously. Dead serious. 

Blue stopped and looked at the can, “I believed for weeks you were alive…” He said to him, “I believed it...wished it, dreamt it.” He looked at the carpet, the can was blurry in his vision. “Everyone said you were dead...everyone...everyday…” He turned to him. “I’m a mess because of you, I believed I fucking believed that...that….you…” He broke down. “I wanted you to come home…” He cried, dropping the can. “I missed you so much...It hurts, it hurts so much…” He gasped out. “It always hurts…” He dropped to his knees and folded in on himself, screaming in anguish. “It hurts so much!” He cried out, it was just that raw wave of emotion. He had missed him so much. Believing he was gone forever, he felt so empty and incomplete. It left something so raw inside him. 

**“BLUE, JUST BREATHE,”** Edge said staying calm even as he got down on his knees. Still he did not touch him.  **“I KNOW ‘I'M SORRY’ WON'T FIX THIS OR EVEN BEGIN TO HELP YOU. I . . . WHAT DO YOU NEED FROM ME BLUE. I'LL DO ANYTHING.”**

Blue cried his heart out on that floor, he lied there until he couldn’t even move. He stared blankly at the floor. “You can’t fix this Edge…” He told him. “I’m leaving tomorrow…” He informed him. “I am going back home with Honey, I don’t know about Cherry since well you are here.” He told him. Blue turned his face to him, “I love you Edge, I loved you…” He pushed himself up a little bit. “And you threw it back in my face and left with a reminder…” He touched his face, fingering the scars. “That no one will love me...that Gaster was right all along…” Blue’s soul ached at those words. “You proved that too me..” 

**“HONEY LOVES YOU”** Edge answered quietly.  **“AND I LOVE YOU. . . YOU'RE THE REASON I'M STILL HERE. . . THAT I'M NOT A PILE OF DUST BEING SCATTERED IN THE WIND SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST.”**

Blue shook his head, “No.” he said softly. He crawled to him and pressed his face into his chest and sat there. “I don’t forgive you…” He mumbled, he gave a shuddered breath. “I-I love you…” 

**“AS HORRIBLE AS I'VE BEEN COULD YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY ‘I LOVE YOU TOO’?”** Edge asked softly still keeping his hands away from Blue. Though one hovered just above the scars on his eye.  **“I WON'T EVER ASK YOU TO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY OF THIS. AND I WON’T EVER FORGIVE MYSELF EITHER”** He dropped his hand back to floor.

Blue listened to him, he looked up at him. “Don’t leave me like that again,” he told him. “What you did was horrible…” His voice soft, “But it seems to have done you some good, you came back...you were starting to fall weren’t you?” He asked him. He remembered that conversation, he looked down. “Tell me, why did you leave…where did you go…”

**“I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE ANSWERS TO EITHER QUESTIONS.”** Edge answered his arms inched towards Blue too hug him but Edge forced them back to his sides.  **“AFTER I HIT MY BROTHER . . . EVERYTHING WAS SO WRONG . . . I COULDN'T THINK, MY CHEST HURT, MY MAGIC FELT LIKE IT WAS BURNING ME ALIVE. I WAS SO SCARED YET I COULDN'T REALLY COULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING IT WAS LIKE BEING TRAPPED INSIDE MY OWN BODY . . . I WASN'T SAFE. SOMETHING WAS ABOUT TO BREAK AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT. . . I WAS AFRAID I WOULD . . . KI . . . KILL YOU.**

**“SO I RAN . . . I THINK . . . I . . . I DON’T REMEMBER WHEN, OR WHY I SCRATCHED YOU. I . . . SO MUCH OF IT IS HAZY. . . I ENDED UP SOMEWHERE IN FOREST AND MY MAGIC JUST . . . BROKE?”** Edge shook his head a small chuckle escaping.  **“WELL IT BUSTED ME UP ANYWAY.”**

Blue listened to him carefully, “It does explain a lot…” He mumbled softly. He wasn’t excusing him, but knowing why made it feel better. “You can touch me Edge…” He said softly. He pulled back a little bit, he stared at his face. He reached out and gently touched Edge’s face and cupped his cheek bone. “Sorry about punching you…and the toaster…” He mumbled softly. Though there was a slight smile on his face. 

**“DON'T BE I DESERVED IT AND WORSE. SIDES I DON'T THINK THERE’S MUCH LEFT PHYSICALLY YOU COULD DO TO ME THAT WILL ACTUALLY BOTHER ME”** Edge said another laugh slipping his grip.  **“I'M MORE BROKEN BONES THAN WHOLE ONES RIGHT NOW”** He paused the humor leaving his face. His expression torn debating rather or not to say what slipped out of his mouth next.  **“. . . I . . . KEPT WAITING . . . FOR YOU. . . ONCE MY MAGIC WAS DONE WITH ME.”**

Blue looked at him, “What do you mean?” He asked him lightly, he let his hands drop in his lap. “Where were you anyways?” He inquired him. 

**“DON’T KNOW”** Edge answered. he closed his eyes and sighed.  **“AT FIRST EVERYTHING HURT. I WANTED TO GIVE UP, LET EVERYTHING FADE AWAY . . . I ALMOST DID, BUT . . . THEN I HEARD YOU CALLING FOR ME. . . YOU KEEP BEGGING FOR ME TO HOLD ON. . . SO I DID . . . I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WAS STUCK JUST LAYING THERE BUT AFTER A WHILE I SAW YOU. . . YOU WERE STANDING JUST OUT OF REACH TELLING ME TO FOLLOW. . . BUT I COULDN'T . . . I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH”** Edge shuddered slightly.  **“THOSE THINGS KEPT ME ALIVE THOUGH.”**

Blue looked at him, “So you heard me screaming for you for weeks?” He asked him, “You’ve been in the snow for weeks?” His held Papyrus close to him, pulling him down. “I’m so sorry…” It wasn’t his fault, he had been so trapped, he couldn’t do anything. His magic...his magic was pinning him down. And he said those awful things, those horrible things out of anger and sadness, out of hurt. “I’m so sorry…” He buried his face in his neck. He hurt someone who was hurting just like him. That pain. 

**“DON'T BE. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. YOU HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING. . . AND WE BOTH KNOW I DID SOME HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU BEFORE . . . BEFORE”** Edge said, even if he didn't clearly remember he was sure there were better options than what he did.  **“I'M JUST GLAD YOU DON'T HATE ME, OR THAT YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME.”**

“I don’t hate you Papyrus,” Blue leaned into him, “You weren’t there in your head, you would never hurt me if you had a choice…” He looked up at him, he stood up at him. “I love you,” he said gently. “And I forgive you,” he said lightly. “Don’t,” knowing he was going to interrupt. “You have done so much, for me for my brother, yeah you fought with us, but you were honest with me, you didn’t lie blatantly to my face, you didn’t use me,” he informed him lightly. “You left because you weren’t okay, and you nearly died, but you came back, you tried coming back every day,” He stood up and looked down at Edge. “We will heal, together and relearn each other.” He ground his teeth. “...do you wanna be by my side?”  

**“I'VE LITERALLY SPENT WEEKS DRAGGING MYSELF BACK HERE SO I COULD BEG TO BE AT YOUR SIDE . . . DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK THAT?”** Edge asked gingerly bringing a hand to Blue's face and tracing the scars. 

He leaned into his touched and kissed his hand. “Just answer please,” he peeked up up at him. “For me…” He needed that answer, he moved towards him and pressed his teeth against his, his arms around his neck. 

**“ANYTHING FOR YOU”** Edge answered pressing his teeth against Blue's.  **“I NEVER WANT TO LET GO OF YOU AGAIN. IT'S NOT A MATTER OF WANTING TO BE BY YOUR SIDE. I NEED TO BE THERE. I'M NOT . . . RIGHT WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU”**

Blue had to agree to all of this, “I…” He smiled at Edge, “We’re both a mess without one another.” He smiled at him before he kissed him again, needing him. 

Edge wrapped his arms around Berry and stood up cradling Blue in his arms and never breaking away from their kiss. His bones creaked unnaturally as he carried Blue to his room. 

Blue pulled from the kiss, “Edge…” He murmured, “Let me heal you first,” he said lightly, “Before we do anything,” 

**“YOU CAN'T HEAL ALL OF IT AND YOU’RE HALF DRUNK AND EXHAUSTED. I'VE MADE IT THIS LONG ONE MORE NIGHT WILL BE FINE”** Edge promised placing Blue on the bed before stripping off his tattered pants. Most of his bones were broken and in several places. The right side of his rib cage a chunks missing out of it besides the entire missing rib. The left side was cracked to hell and his arms and legs had several deep fractures running through them. The fabric of his pants caught in the breaks and pulled at them unpleasantly.  **“WOULD IT BE TOTALLY INDECENT OF ME TO NOT GRAB SOME NIGHTWEAR?”**

Blue looked at him, “You don’t need to,” He said softly as he looked at him carefully. He looked so ruined. He sat there and reached out and slowly started to heal him, Blue wasn’t drunk, just tired. He only had one and a half beers. His magic was still rather strong, but gentle as they wisped around him, touching him gently and filling in the cracks. He did his best, giving him everything he could at that moment. He pulled away from him, pulling back his magic. He looked up at him and smiled faintly, he pulled off his own armor and pulled down the blanket for him to get in. “Now we can sleep, and hopefully it will be a lot more peaceful for you,” 

**“I'VE SLEPT LIKE THE DEAD THE LAST FEW TIMES.”** Edge joked darkly,  chuckling and not bothering to mention it was more of passing out than sleeping. he crawled up next Blue pulling the little guy against him. He felt a little conflicted about lying in bed with Blue. The closest thing to a shower he'd had in apparently three weeks, was his attempt to scrub the dried marrow off himself with the snow before he entered the house the first time. He was still filthy but right now he was too tired to really give a damn.  **“I LOVE YOU”**

“I know…” Blue was so happy, he lied down facing him. He pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes. Edge was back home and alive. So very much alive. “I love you too…” he said a few seconds later. “Now sleep, you’re going to shower tomorrow morning…” 


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Honey was up. He had found some spilled beer in the hall and cleaned it up. He checked the bathroom and saw that it was empty, which lead him to check Edge’s room. He saw the two sleeping together, Blue was sprawled out and Edge looked to be on top of him squishing the smaller on. The whole situation looked to be so uncomfortable. He smiled warmly and closed the door slowly. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. He put the toaster on the counter.

He grabbed the coffee pot and made Cherry some coffee, knowing him he would be up soon. Honey went to the fridge and grabbed some small pastries from the fridge and popped them in the toaster and sat at the table. Honey was going to let them all sleep in, they had time to get ready and he didn’t have the heart to wake Edge or Blue from their slumber.

Cherry...Honey thought a great deal about him, the Skeleton had remained so strong through it all, he knew he broke down when he was alone. That was expected, they believed he lost his only family, his baby brother. It had destroyed him. Honey had been there for him, every day. He loved Cherry, he truly did, they had talked about. They had sex a handful of times, making memories, Honey belonged to Cherry fully, he knew this so well. Cherry had made the comment that they might have been soulmates, but they laughed it off saying it was impossible. But it made sense over time. In just mere days they had deep feelings for one another, much like Edge and Blue.

He smiled to himself, he jumped a little bit when the pastries popped out, he stood up and walked to it. Grabbing them and putting them on a plate and adding the frosting. He grabbed the mustard and some coffee. He walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. Honey looked at his sleeping lover. “Sans,” he said warmly. “I have mustard.”

 

Blue opened his eyes, he felt a heavy weight on his chest, he moaned softly and sat up. “Hn?” Why was he in Edge’s room. His sleepy mind caught up to him, and he nodded his head. ‘Thats right, Edge came back last night,’ he looked down at the skeleton who was clinging to him while he slept. He smiled warming at him and stroked his skull. “Papy…” He looked around the room. He carefully pulled Edge’s arms from him and crawled out of bed. Getting some clothes for Edge he walked to the bathroom and set them on the counter. He pulled the many blankets and pillows from the tub and shoved them in the hall closet.

He started up a warm shower for Edge and went back into the bedroom. “Edge, wake up and shower…” he said softly. “I’m going to make you something to eat.”

Edge grabbed the little skeleton and pulled him back on the bed. **“NOT YET”** He grumbled eyes staying closed.   
Blue smiled fondly at his Edge, “I started the shower already,” he said and with ease he picked him up from the bed and carried Edge to the bathroom. “After you clean yourself up and eat, we can cuddle and cling to one another to your heart's content okay?” He said lightly. Edge needed to be taken care of, to clean himself up, to get something in his system and to be healed.

Edge though mildly shocked the little guy could carry him relaxed into the other's hold. **“IF THAT'S ALL, YOU DIDN'T LIST ANYTHING I HAD TO DO ON MY OWN.”** Edge murmured before moving to Blue's neck and nipping him.

Blue shivered and bit back a moan as he continued across the hall. “Edge…” He whispered. “Don’t tease me you...you egg.” He whined softly.

 **“YOU SURE YOU WANT ME TO STOP?”** Edge asked almost purring, before deliberately scraping his teeth against Blue's neck. **“HMM? WHAT WILL IT BE?”** **  
** “I’ll drop you,” he said to him his face flushed as he walked into the bathroom with the half naked skeleton. “You stinky egg.” he kissed his forehead and then placed him on the edge of the bath before letting him go. He kissed him once more. “What do you want to eat, and no I’m not on the menu right now~” He teased him.

Edge chuckled but pulled Berry closer and kissed him on the teeth. **“ANYTHING, I'M STARVING”** he answered as he pulled back slightly tracing underneath Berry’s good eye with his thumb. **“YOU'RE SURE YOU WANT TO GO?”**

“No, but I have too.” He mumbled and leaned into him and closed his eyes. “Once I’ve taken care of you, we can just sit down and cling to another and do nothing for a few days okay?” He said lightly. “And just relax…” He opened his eyes. He then pulled away from him and softly, “I’ll make you a hearty meal!” He then smiled brightly and bounced out of the bathroom and down the stairs nearly slipping from his excitement and going into the kitchen to make a **big** breakfast. He worked in the kitchen, he could hear the shower going still. He hummed happily to himself. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and some fruit. He had the table set. He made big and fluffy pancakes. His mood was skyrocketing.

Edge sighed and shuddered once he was alone again. He'd never admit to Blue but after being stuck out on his own for so long. It made him . . . Nervous . . . To be alone. He shivered again the beating of his soul seeming more like a threat than anything else. He hurried in shower trying to be thorough but mostly just wanted to be out of there. though the soreness from his breaks did nothing to help. He shut the water off and threw his clothes on without bothering to towel himself off. He hurried down to the kitchen smiling when he saw Blue.

Blue looked at him, he placed  some eggs and toast on the table.  “You can start eating, I am almost done with the pancakes.” he went back to the stove and worked on that. He had some coffee on the table as well for Edge and some creamer if he wanted some. He hummed softly and relaxed, having Edge back, it filled a part him. “Edge, have you noticed that we quickly got attached to one another…”

 **“NO I NORMALLY GET ATTACHED TO PEOPLE IN LESS THAN A WEEK.”** Edge answered sarcastically and reached for the food pausing. Would his magic go back to misbehaving if he gave it fuel? He really didn't have a choice though. It had been far too long since he'd eaten anything. His body was already failing. His most damaged rib having dusted yesterday. He was honestly surprised nothing else had gone away in the night.

Blue had put the rest of the food down and sat at the table. He started to fix his plate. “Why do you think that is?” He inquired them.

 **“WELL IN MY CASE I WAS HALF OUT OF MY MIND.”** Edge said chuckling quietly. **“I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DEFENSE IS.”**

Blue nodded his head and listened to him, he giggled at Edges remark. “Was, more like still,” he thought. “It just felt right?” he said to him softly, “it was as if I was going with the flow of things, and you are so big and well loud with life I just felt really drawn to you, the moment I saw you I thought you were the Grim Reaper.” he shrugged his shoulders. He looked amused. “but you're my softie.”

 **“I AM NOT A SOFTIE”** Edge growled before taking a small bite of eggs. His magic rushed with the new food and he winced. He took another bite still. He was too hungry not to, even if it made him uneasy. He didn't eat a huge amount but more than he had before. He didn't want to overdo it and make himself sick.

“Only for me,” he commented he watched him eat and smiled. He felt so happy to see him eat, he went back to his meal and cut up the pancakes.

Honey walked down the steps with Cherry clinging to his back, he walked into the kitchen and set him in one of the seats. “Morning fuckers,” Honey down at the table and relaxed. “I expected you too to sleep in for a few days at best,””

 **“HE DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED”** Edge replied pointing to Blue. **“HOW . . . HOW HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?”** Edge felt so out of the loop. He had no clue what had gone on while he had been . . . Gone.

Honey smiled at the man a little bit, “Okay, I guess.” he said to him, “We had half of the guard and snowdin looking for you, Blue was out day in and day out looking for you, Cherry, well he can speak for himself on that, I kinda missed your loud mouth and your prissy attitude,” he commented. “We stayed mostly in Snowdin, we had planned on leaving today to my world,” he informed him. “That is if Cherry still wants to go,” he was leaving it up to Cherry. ‘

Blue had watched Edge eat his entire plate, he knew he was hungry. It made him feel so much better seeing him eat something, he wasn’t going to push more on him, he looked at Cherry. He was adorable with his sleepy face. “You okay there bro?” He asked him lightly.  

 **“Yeah and boss I'll fucking kill you if you ever pull any of that shit again”** Cherry growled.

 **“FAIR ENOUGH.”** Edge agreed before getting up to put his plate in the sink. **“SO BROTHER ARE YOU LEAVING?”**

 **“Ye- . . . Bro you”** Cherry stared at his brother in shock. **“You're not planning on leaving, are you?”**

 **“I HAVE . . . SOME THINGS I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF FIRST”** Edge answered slowly.

 **“I’m not leaving here without you,”** Cherry growled.

 **“I’M NOT SAYING I'LL NEVER GO . . . JUST I'M NOT READY TO LEAVE TODAY.”** Edge said turning to face his brother.

**“Then I'm waiting too.”**

**“THAT'S FINE, I'M NOT FIGHTING WITH YOU TODAY. I'M TOO TIRED TO EVEN TRY.”** Edge said leaning against the counter. It wasn't a lie he was still tired and the food had just made him sleepier.

Honey looked at Edge, “I’m going to set up the couch for you and Blue,” He stood up, “Blue come help me,” he walked out of the kitchen.

Blue put his plates in the sink, “I’ll come and clean up later,” he said and walked out to go and set up the couch with his brother. Those two needed to talk things out and get both sides. It was long LONG overdue.

 **“Why didn't ya tell me? Why did you hide all of that from me? You lied to me!”** Cherry asked.

 **“I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BLAME YOURSELF. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT.”** Edge answered sighing. **“BROTHER I REALLY AM TIRED.”**

 **“Fine just answer two questions okay?”** Cherry asked and Edge nodded. **“do you hate yourself?”**

 **“ . . . YES.”** Edge spoke quietly gripping his arms. God he didn't want to talk about this. **“NEXT QUESTION?”**

 **“Do you wanna die?”** Cherry asked terrified. Edge shook his head.

 **“I DID FOR A WHILE . . . BUT NOT NOW.”** Edge sighed and walked away. **“I'M HEADING TO BED. SEE YOU LATER BROTHER.”**

Honey had put many pillows and blankets on the couch. He looked at Edge, “I got the electric blanket out for you,” he said softly.   
Blue came down with the healing potion that he had to drink a few weeks ago, he walked down to Edge. And handed it off to him, “Drink some,” he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trashcan and put it down beside Edge.

“Blue stay here with Edge, I’ll do the dishes,” he said to him and patted his head softly before going in and taking care of Cherry who really needed it.

Blue watched his brother go, he climbed into the couch and sat down beside Edge. Once he was done doing what he needed and got relaxed and comfortable, Blue planned on healing him.

 **“WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BED, IN MY BEDROOM.”** Edge asked putting medicine to the side. If it was what he thought it was there was no way in hell he was going to take it. First off he had just eaten. Secondly it forced a monsters magic into overdrive, that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Blue looked at him, “I...I..” He looked at the floor. “I want to watch the door…” He said to him, “Monsters have been acting up since you left, Undyne had to become Captain again,” he informed him. “one of the neighbors had a break in a couple of nights ago…” He said softly. “It makes me feel a little bit safer downstair so I know what's going on,”

 **“I SEE”** Edge growled sitting down next to Blue. He cringed when one of his broken ribs clashed against itself. **“YOU'LL BE SAFE WITH ME NOW. IF ANYONE EVEN DARES BREAK IN WHILE I'M HERE I'LL DUST THEM.”**

Edge pulled Blue into his chest. **“I'LL ALWAYS KEEP YOU SAFE.”** Edge promised rubbing Blue's back. **“I'LL NEVER LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN.”**

Blue leaned against him, “Take care of yourself first,” he pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him. He then looked him over, stroking the side of his face with the back of his hand. His magic slowly seeped into him, coiling gently around Edge, trying to soothe his aches. “Heal first, I can protect myself,”

Honey walked into the lab with Cherry getting the machine ready, “We will get mine fixed and then we can come back to get your brother, a lot of my machine is just wire damage, they all melted.” he informed him. “It should take us a few days to fix it at best.”

 **“Honey wait I had an idea. We are no match for human determination which that demon has. It’s a battle doomed to fail before we start but”** Cherry trailed off shoving his hands in his pockets. **“What if we got another human to help us? One that's every bit as determined as yours? Before we head off to face your genocidal human we should ask Frisk to help us. There's no way they'd refuse. They only want to help other. So what do you think?”**

Honey looked at him and thought this over, “Alright,” he nodded his head. “So I am to assume you know this human,” his grin on his face. “Cherryboy, have I told you how much of a genius you are lately?” He asked him, he knew they were talking about this world's little human child. “This human is named Frisk right?”

 **“Yup and they are hiding in the ruins maybe we can talk them into coming with us?”** Cherry said a little eager at the idea getting that kid out of here. He'd seen the kid do some amazing things. **“Let's go find them. They're probably starving.”** Cherry grabbed Honey’s sleeve and teleported away.

Honey held Cherry’s hand and looked at the ruins of the door, he looked down at Cherry before he knocked on the door. “Knock Knock,” he started, then nudged Cherry a little bit so he could finish off the joke when the other person answered.

_“who's there?”_

**“wanda”** Cherry answered.

_“wanda who?”_

**“wanda see you”** Cherry finished and a long stretch of silence hung over the air. **“Kid ya alright over there?”**

 _“Why . . . Why do you want to see me?”_  the voice asked softly.

 **“We need ya help kid.”** Cherry said quietly.  another longer moment of quiet, though gentle hissing suggested a conversation was going on behind the door. The ruin door creaked and a shaggy brown hair kid stepped outside. A disgruntled looking flower monster tucked in her arms. Her gentle brown eyes looked at Cherry then slightly confused to Honey.

_“What did you need Sans?”_


	26. Contains NFSW (SMUT) It's at the end so skip if you don't like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last bit of this is smut pretty much so if you don't like that stop after the last bit with cherry and honey. there will be more later in the story you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, lots of family problems but the coast seems clear for now. I'm gonna try and get this one and "What' s found in the woods" finished for you guys.

Edge looked up at Blue before leaning to his hand. He reached up traced Blue's cheekbones.  **“SO WHAT'S THE PLAN NOW?”**

Blue looked at him, “How about you and I catch up on some sleep, once I’m done healing you?” He asked them softly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Edge touching him. Opening his eyes, blue stared into red. “You’re so beautiful,” Blue said softly to Edge. 

He looked over Edge, he watched his magic work so carefully, sealing the smaller cracks, and take the discoloration from the bigger ones. It would take a bit for all this damage to heal. He moved and lied on his side on the bed and looked at Edge. “Sleep, I’ll watch over you.” 

Edge pulled the little skeleton closer until they were sternum to sternum.  **“DON'T GO”** Edge whispered before closing his eyes. He was truly exhausted. It had been a long last few weeks. 

“I won’t leave you…” He promised, he continued to heal Edge. He would sleep when he was sure Edge was at one hundred once again, he had enough magic to spare. He lied there with him, playing with his fingers lightly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Honey looked at Frisk and Cherry, “So this is Frisk?” He said and knelt down to her level. “Hey Kiddo, I’m Honey it’s nice to meet you, sweetie,” he said softly and held out his hand to shake her smaller one. 

Frisk flinched and backed away. The flower in her arms glaring at Honey. 

**“Sorry kid. Honey won't hurt you. He's not from around** **_here.”_ **  Cherry said with a sheepish look.  **“Neither of us are here to hurt you.”**

Honey looked at the flower, then at kiddo. “Sorry kiddo, didn’t mean to scare ya,” he then stood up and back away from her to give her some space. “I have a human kid back home, she is … Something else, she is hurting a lot of people” he started. “So I was hoping maybe with the help of one determined human we might be able to stop her,” Honey told them. “She has killed everyone so many times, think you can help me out?” He asked them. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay.” 

_ “umm” _ Frisk hesitated but the flower spoke up. 

“Do you think we are stupid or something?” He said 

Honey sighed softly, “Okay,” he said softly and looked at the kid serious. “I’m going to be real, the kid is killing monsters and resetting my world,” he told them. “And believe me when I say this, I don’t want to bring you into this, you’ve been through enough as it is,” he paused. “And I don’t feel right by asking you or putting you in the spotlight, neither of you,” he knelt back down to their level. “But you are my last resort, and I promise if it gets hairy, I’ll pull you out of it, both of you, I don’t want you getting hurt…” He told them. “I need help saving my home and my loved ones.” 

The flower looked at him like he was insane but Frisk giggled quietly.  _ “You sound like papyrus.”  _ Then she turned serious.  _ “I'll help. I won't let innocent monsters be hurt. . . Not if I can stop it.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge and Blue laid on the bed still close together. The dark skeleton was deeply asleep but his soul was pushing against his ribcage, weakly reaching for the other's soul with a magnetic-like force. 

Blue felt a small pull on his chest, he then looked down at his ribs, looking at the light glow. He pulled his soul from his chest and looked at it carefully. He looked at Edge, ‘Don’t kill me…’ he thought and pulled Edge’s soul from his ribcage and looked at it carefully. It was so beautiful to Blue. The dark crimson soul pulsed in Blue’s hands. Still, it felt so light and fragile right now, there was barely any magic left in the little organ. If this was Edge’s normal magic level he would never be able to summon a single attack.

“Whoa…” 

The two souls pulled together humming peacefully. Edge sighed relaxing further as their souls started beating in unison. Part of the exhaustion from the red soul was passed onto the Blue. 

Blue felt it, it was so heavy on him. He lied there and closed his eyes. But opened himself up completely to Edge and lied there. He felt his own soul pulse and his magic flare a little bit. 

The souls each started turned purple as they drew closer to each other.  **“HMMM,”** Edge hummed but didn't wake. The two souls pulsed sleepily against each other but clung together fiercely. 

After a few, Blue passed out from being comfortable, he was curled up into Edge’s side, his soul clung to Edge’s. He felt tired, he felt so at ease. He took half of what Edge had, or rather didn’t have, Edge’s soul had no energy in it and was borrowing from Blue’s but … it was okay. 

When Edge finally stirred he found a sleeping Blue curled up against his ribcage asleep. He shifted to get a better look at the little skeleton when he felt his pulse echoed calmly. His eyes flashed down to Blue's hands. Two violet souls floated there pressing into each other. Edge stared at the two souls. His was the slightly bigger and dimmer one. While Blue's was bright but small. Without really thinking about it he gently rubbed the surface of Blue's soul, shuddering at sensations shared directly with his soul. 

Blue shifted in his sleep before waking up and yawning, he sat up while opening his eyes. He felt so good, he looked at Edge. Rubbing his eye socket he looked at him happily. “Hey...how’d you sleep?” He sounded so sleepy, he looked at Edge’s hands. “Yeah, I felt the pull and, well … called out both of our souls and they melded into one and I felt so tired afterwards…” He smiled at him gently. He yawned again and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “I healed most of your wounds, the rest is a bit too much for me, and I passed out…” 

**“YOU DON'T NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF SO HARD.”** Edge said smiling.  **“BUT I'M GLAD YOU SLEPT YOU LOOKED AS TIRED AS I FELT.”** Edge gently picked the two souls up in his hands. 

Blue smiled, “A nap was indeed needed, I’ve been sleeping in the tube for two and a half weeks,” He explained softly, “It’s not as comfortable as it looks.” But it kept him from falling out of the bed and it felt safe in there as well. He couldn’t hurt himself in the tub. “So…” He looked at their souls. “...does this mean we are soul mates?” 

**“WELL, OUR SOULS HAVE CERTAINLY ACCEPTED EACH OTHER.”** Edge said gazing at the souls in his hand.  **“. . . WAIT! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING IN THE FUCKING TUB?”**

Blue nodded his head, “I couldn’t bring myself to go into your room,” He said to him, “And I kept falling off the couch and hurting myself, so Honey had me sleep in the tub and well I felt safer, and how enclosed it was,…” He told him, slowly. “It was okay, I didn’t want to sleep with Honey and Cherry since well they had … are together now,” he also didn’t want to mess up Cherry’s relationship with his brother, he didn’t want to be so selfish. He already took Edge from Cherry. “It’s really okay Edge, I’m fine with it.” 

**“NEVER AGAIN”** Edge growled using his free hand to pull Blue into him.  **“I WILL NEVER PUT YOU THROUGH THAT AGAIN. . .”** Edge kissed the top of his head. He dragged his hand across Berry’s shoulders, down his arm stopping at his wrist.  **“I PROMISE NEVER AGAIN.”**

Blue shuddered, his wrists still sensitive, and looked up at him, “I...I believe you,” He smiled up at him sadly and curled up into him. He kissed his neck and closed his eyes. “Thank you for coming back…” 

Edge stayed quiet for a moment his first response had been to apologized for ever having to leave him, but that would just make Blue feel bad. So instead Edge pushed Blue down into the mattress and pressed his teeth against Blue's.  **“THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME BACK. I'M SO GLAD YOU DID . . . MAY I SHOW YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM?”**

Blue was taken back by the zest and life Edge had, he stared up at him wide-eyed. “I um..how would you do that?” He asked him softly. His soul burned warmly, some ideas ran through his head. “Are you sure you are okay though, I mean...you did just come back home yesterday.” 

Edge chuckled and pressed his teeth against Blue's.  **“I FEEL A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN I HAVE IN A WHILE”** His hand gently pressed into Blue's soul again rubbing small circles against it.

Blue closed his eyes, “ah...Papyrus…” He turned his head away, “We shouldn’t, Honey and Cherry will...will come back...and we are in the middle of the living room.” He reminded him, he was quickly losing to Edge. 

**“HMMM”** Edge did not want to be interrupted again. An evil smirk flashed on his face and gently pulled his soul away from Blue, letting it return to his chest while keeping hold of Blue's.  **“GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO CHANGE VENUES. . . MEANING YOU'RE NOW ON THE MENU.”** Edge purred his tongue peeking up behind his teeth. 

Blue looked at him, “Please…” He looked at him, “You’re room,” he was so weak to Edge. “I want you now.” That expression Papyrus was making, the way he was looking at him so hungry. It broke his restraint. He didn’t want to be interrupted again. 

**“SOON MY LITTLE BLUEBERRY”** Edge promised before bringing Blue's soul closer to his skull. He looked at it for a moment before letting his tongue snake out and lick up the center of it. He groaned as his magic sparked against the contract. 

Blue arched against him, his eyes lit up with hearts. His whole body shuddered harshly. “Ah!” He gasped, “Papyrus please…” he looked at him. He moved his legs so Edge was resting between them it was comfortable too. 

Edge chuckled before pulling Blue's soul into his mouth assaulting it with his tongue. He pulled the little skeleton up into his arms as he stood up. One hand held Blue's hips against his supporting the small skeleton the other slipped under his shirt and clawed at his ribs and shoulders. All the while he was carrying a squirming Blue up to his room. 

Blue clung to him, he buried his face in his neck and assaulted his partner's neck with his tongue and teeth, he wanted to return the affection to Edge, and he knew his neck was the best place to do it. He closed his eyes panting softly, as his soul was played with. ‘He is sin…’ He thought to himself. A quiet moan slipped Blues control as Edge played with his soul

Edge groaned as Blue messed with his neck. The sound reverberating against Blue's soul. Blue jerked and bit Edge’s neck trying to muffle his lewd response. With a shaky hand Edge opened the door to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He dumped Blue on the bed and crawled on top of him. He opened his mouth finally freeing the little soul. 

Blue panted heavily and hid his face from under his arm, he was just a mess. “...I am so weak against you,” he peeked from under his arm and looked at Edge. He dropped his arm from his face, he pulled Edge closer to him, holding him by his shoulders as he pulled him into a kiss. 

Edge eagerly returned the kiss and started grinding his hips into Blue’s Blue summoned his tongue and licked lightly at Edge’s teeth. Edge shuddered warping his tongue around Blue's trying to drive the little skeleton absolutely insane. One hand started playing with Blue's spine. 

Blue ground his hips back, wanting that friction. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he was going to do it with Edge. That thought on its own made his whole body shuddered. He cried out when Edge’s claws dragged against his spine. “Oh Papyrus!” 

Edge growled pulling away from Blue's mouth to the little guy's neck. He scraped his teeth against the bones before nipping at it. His hand trailed up Blue's spine fingering where his vertebrae and ribs met.  **“GOD BLUE. . . I LOVE YOU.”**

The smaller skeleton looked at him carefully, he smiled at him. “I love you too,” he mewled out. He held the back of Edge’s head gently, he could feel Edge perfectly as they ground their hips together. He closed his eyes and moved his head and kissed the part of the skull he could reach, his fingers dragged themselves up and down Edge’s spine with some force to it. “I missed you so much…” He admitted. Being touched by Edge felt so right, having Edge in his arms was like a missing puzzle piece. He fit so perfectly with him. “I...I want you.” 

**“YOU ARE MY LIFE. THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY BLACK WORLD”** Edge murmured before pulling away. He quickly removed both of their shirts.  **“YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I'VE KEPT MY TIRED SOUL BEATING. ONLY FOR YOU. ANYTHING FOR YOU.”** He promised slowly kissing down Blue's ribcage his hands reaching Blue's shorts as he nipped at Blue's sternum.

Blue panted and lifted his hips a little bit to help him with the shorts. “Papyrus,” looked at him, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to pour all his love into. He wanted to show him just how much that meant to him. He pulled his hands away so Edge could work. “...so good…”  

Edge gently removed Blue's pants as he nipped and licked the other's spine. Always working lower finally his hands pinned Blue's pelvis to the bed rubbing his thumbs against the exposed bones. Blue magic covered the rest of Blue's pelvis forming a dripping mound. Edge shiver with want but he had a goal. He flicked his tongue out at sensitive little nub above Blue's entrance.

Blue’s eyes snapped wide open, he gasped sharply and gripped the blanket below him. His legs bent upward. “AH!” He half shouted have gasped out. “Again!” 

**“THAT'S NOT HOW YOU ASK FOR SOMETHING.”** Edge warned moving away from his current mark and instead ran tongue down Blue's sacrum. 

Blue whined and bucked his hips, “Papyrus please,” he begged. “Again please please…” he watched him, “Don’t tease me, please…” His mouth open, his little canines peeking out. 

**“THAT'S BETTER.”** Edge growled licking up Blue's slit in one quick motion.  **“NOW I WANT YOU TO HOLD YOURSELF STILL. EXACTLY AS YOU ARE NO MOVING, UNDERSTAND?”**

Blue dropped his head on the pillow letting out a heavy groan of pleasure “Okay,” he whispered out, he held the blanket under him, so very tightly. 

**“OKAY, LOVE”** Edge corrected.  **“ALWAYS LOVE, NOW HOLD STILL I WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU~”**

Edge moved one of his hands to Blue's entrance while his tongue lapped at his clit. His finger swirled around Blue's entrance a few times before he pushed it in a third of the way. 

Blue’s legs twitched when Edge’s tongue attacked his clit. He cried out, “Oh yes, Papyrus!” He was trying so hard to remain still, he wanted nothing more than to grind himself into Edge’s face. He could barely feel the finger inside him. “I love you!” He half screamed and moaned. His toes curled tightly. 

Edge nearly pulled away when Blue forgot to call him Love but the confession more than made up for it. Hearing those three words from the little guy had his soul burning his chest. Edge dipped a second finger in and thrust them back and forth. 

“More please Love, please…” His hips twitched, and his walls tightened around those fingers. “Ah, hm, ha!” he breathed heavily. “Oh, Love!” He was near sobbing, between the two fingers and his tongue, his body was burning. 

Edge pulled his figures out, enjoying Blue's disappointed whine before shoving his tongue deep into Blue. His thumb rubbing circles on Blue's clit.

Blue’s hands twitched, his eyes closed tightly, and he ground his teeth. “LOVE!” He cried out, that repeated motion on his clit and the tongue did him over, his fluids rushed out of him coating Edge’s tongue and chin. He lied on the bed panting heavily. His legs shook slightly. That had been the most intense orgasm Blue had ever felt. 

**“HMM”** Edge hummed as slowly licked Blue clean of his mess.  **“GUESS I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU NOT CUM UNTIL I SAY. OH WELL, NOTES FOR NEXT TIME.”** He purred licking Blue's slit one last time for good measure. 

Blue panted heavily, his eye lights flickering from stars to hearts. He was so dazed, “Love may I move?” He asked him softly He shivered when he licked him up once more. “You’re the definition of sin right now my Love.” 

Edge laughed as he moved to lay down beside Blue.  **“YES, YOU MAY MOVE.”** Edge answered pulling Blue into a deep kiss.

Blue dropped his legs and kissed him back, his arms wrapped around his neck, he poured all his love into this kiss. A silent and passionate thank you. He pulled away, “Want me to make you feel better too?” 

**“YOU ALREADY DO THAT.”** Edge teased running a hand over Blue's ribs. 

He shivered and smiled at him, “Do you want to continue?” He asked him lightly as he looked him over, he could tell that Edge was just as excited as he was, if not more. He licked his teeth a little bit. He looked at Edge before slipping away and moved his hands over his ribs and to his pants, he looked at his bulge before kissing it and lightly running his fingers along it. His eyelights flickered up at Edge, he was hungry. “Love...I want… please” 

**“AHH~, THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.”** Edge said his voice husky. 

Blue ran his tongue against the jean fabric. “I want you,” he told him softly. “I want you Love...in me, all over me…” he mumbled. “I want to feel everything, your prick inside me, pounding into me, I want to taste you, I want to be devoured by your lust...and need for me.” 

Edge groaned at Blue's words.  **“ANYTHING FOR YOU, ANYTHING YOU WANT.”** Edge promised reaching down and undoing his pants zipper.  **“YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT.”**

Blue watched him unzip his pants, he pulled them down and watched as his cock sprang to life. He whimpered softly and moved his head towards it, his tongue peeked from his teeth as he tentatively licked it. He pressed the flat end of his tongue fully against his treat before sliding it upward to the tip before smiling, he opened his mouth before swallowing him with ease. 

**“NGHH!”** Edge gasped bucking his hips into Blue’s mouth. His tip rubbing against the magic in Blue's mouth and shooting pleasure up his spine. 

Blue moaned happily, he slowly bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue along it the best he could. His fingers rubbed and stroked what he couldn’t get into his mouth. ‘He is so yummy…’ His mind was so hazy as he sucked on his favorite red treat. Sucking sounds filled the room with Edge’s gasps and his own pleasured moans. 

Edge groaned thrusting in time with Blue bobbing trying to get as deep as possible. Every time the little one moaned it added a vibrating feeling that had him gasping.  **“F-FUCK! BLUE!”** He was getting close. 

Blue watched Edge’s face, eating up that expressions, wanting to remember it. He turned his attention back to Edge’s prick and worked a little faster, he then pulled his hands away and placed them down on Edge’s hips before he quickly swallowed him whole. He used his magic to form a throat and made swallowing motions with it. He pulled back off before doing it again. 

**“AHH! B-BLUE!”** Edge grabbed Blue's skull and held it there while thrusting into a few times before cumming hard.  **“NGHH”**

Blue did his best to drink every last drop, he moved with a soft popping sound as he released Edge from his mouth. He licked his teeth and looked at Edge, his eyes hazy with lust. “You taste yummy Love...thank you for sharing with me…” He rubbed his thighs together a little as he sat there, he was panting softly. His eyes sweeping over him, taking in the sight that is Edge. 

Edge laid there panting for a moment. God that had been amazing, all of it. He wasn't ready to stop yet. He pulled Blue over to him and kissed him desperately. His hands moved down to toy with the other's pelvis stroking the bones and stirring up the magic there. 

Blue felt the magic pool there, he happily kissed Edge back, his kiss was eager and needy. He rocked himself against Edge’s hand and fingers, “Ah...Love…” He mewled and purred softly. “I love you...so so much…” He was getting wet between his slit.

**“I LOVE YOU, BLUE. I ALWAYS WILL. FOREVER.”** Edge promised, pushing Blue down against the mattress and rubbing his dick against Blue's entrance.  **“TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.”**

“Wreck me,” Blue said to him. “Fuck me so hard, I can’t walk straight…” He moved his hand down there and spread his slit. “Fuck m~nhe.” 

Edge slammed himself in him before Blue could even finish begging. He nearly went all the way to the hilt before slowly pulling out and driving back in like his life depended on being inside Blue. The cycle repeated like that fast and hard in and slow out.

Blue cried out and moaned, he lifted his hips. His arms and fingers latched onto Edge’s back and shoulders. “Yes, yes, yes...oh god yes...break me!” He cried, tears formed in his eye sockets. His body racking with pleasure. He loved this, “More Love, please more!” He tried to meet him with each thrust. “Don’t be gentle, tear me apart please!” He sobbed. 

Edge grunted lowering himself so he could thrust harder and faster. Now being fast both in and out. He licked at Blue's neck before biting down hard enough to knock his HP down .1 points. 

Blue loved this, he arched against him and scratched harshly at Edge’s back, he could hear the bed slamming against the wall. He lifted his legs and pushed up his hips so Edge never left him. “You feel so good, rubbing against my walls, so full…” he moaned.

Edge growled and grabbed Berry’s legs pushing onto his shoulders so he would sink deeper and pounded into him biting his collar bones and ribs for good measure.   
Blue screamed in pleasure, he held his legs close to him he stared at Edge’s face tears leaking, as he felt Edge just pounding against his walls. His was shaking so harshly. He lifted his head up and to the side so he could have his way with him. “I’m cumming, please let me cum, I want to cum, please~” He cried out. 

**“A-ANYTHING YOU** *huff*  **WANT”** Edge gasped thrusting faster.  **“SO COME ON THEN.”**

With a few more thrusts from Edge he came, he cried out for Edge and shivered, his body locking up and tightening around Edge’s prick. “Ah!” He gave one last shuddering cry for Edge. 

**“BLUE!”** Edge gasped following the smaller skeleton over. He shuddered feeling Blue's cunt squeezing the life out of his dick. He came shaking hard, before dropping next to the little skeleton.  **“F-FUCK . . . I LOVE YOU.”** Edge murmured nuzzling the top of Blue's skull. 

Blue dropped his legs and lied there, he smiled and stared up at the ceiling. “I love you too Papyrus,” he mumbled, he moved to lie on his side and curl up into him a little bit.”That was amazing,” he cooed softly and kissed his chin and cheek. 

**“THAT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT”** Edge whispered rolling onto his back pulling Blue with him, so the little guy was on top of him. He sighed feeling their ribcages interlock and his soul latch onto Blue's again. 

Blue hummed happily and nuzzled his neck and relaxed with him, he removed his magic and lied there bare with Edge. “Agreed,” the small skeleton has never felt so complete after that, his soul latching onto Edge’s the amazing rough sex. “I just want to stay like this forever…” He was glad that they was no clean up. Which meant, cuddles longer. “This is the best,” 

Edge nodded tracing a hand down Blue's spine.  **“I CAN'T IMAGINE EVER DOING THAT WITH ANYONE ELSE. GOD BLUE. . . I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH.”**

“You won’t, that much I can promise, you’re stuck with me for life,” he looked up at him his eyes still hearts. His gaze was so loving and warm, “I love you too so very much,” 

**“SAME FOR YOU. YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME FOR LIFE. SO I HOPE YOUR READY TO DEAL WITH ME FOR THAT LONG.”** Edge warned kissing the top of his skull. The warm blissful feeling in his chest was making him sleepy again.  **“LET'S NAP BLUE.”**

Blue was already ahead of him, he had passed out, his body already limp against Edge's.  The dark skeleton smirked seeing Blue's face tucked into his neck. He was in heaven currently. 


	27. Chapter 27

**“Jezz kid ya really won't fight will ya?”** Cherry asked as Frisk rubbed lesser dog’s ear. The kid had actually done pretty good this round. Hadn’t died yet and successfully befriended every monster they had come across. The chaos from Edge’s absence had left a lot of the other monsters vulnerable. Frisk happily helped them all, with a smile and kind words. Like they hadn't all murdered her several times in previous timelines.

 _“Blood only calls for more blood, and hurt only wants more hurt”_ Frisk said turning to the two skeletons. _“And kindness can outreach both of those things.”_

Honey listened to her, “You’re wise kid,” he looked at the dog who was just soaking up the attention from the kid, he was surprised how easily they succumbed to their will. Then again, it seemed all dogs just wanted love. He stood there with them, they were just outside Snowdin. He wondered if Edge and Blue were okay being left alone and what not. He doubt that anything would have happened.

 _“So was Papyrus ever found? I heard he went missing?”_ Frisk asked. She and Flowey had both noticed his absence as they moved towards Snowdin.

“The guy came home last night, I don’t know the full story, but he looked like...shit really.” Honey said to them as they walked closer to the house. “He looked half dead,” he looked at the girl and her flower friend. “Though I am sure Blue is taking care of him,”

 _“Blue? Who's that?”_ Frisk asked tilting her to the side. _“Is he another skeleton?”_

“He is my little brother,” Honey informed her, “He is the equivalent of a ball of sunshine,” he said, he opened the door to the house and let her walk in first, he saw that the couch bed was empty. And the house was quiet. “They must be asleep upstairs, Edge must have gotten all pouty or something.” He informed, “You’ll meet them in person soon enough,” he smiled at her. “How about, for now, we get some grub in ya?” He said. “What would you like?”

 _“Ummm. . . Do you have any pie?”_ Frisk asked quietly. Flowey spoke up.

“Frisk no. Real food.” He chastised before turning to Cherry and Honey. “Got any lasagne your brother hasn't poisoned?”

Honey looked at Cherry, he then looked at her, “I am going to make you something decent, I doubt you’ve had a real meal since you’ve been down here,” he muttered and walked into the kitchen and made her some tacos. He could make that. It didn’t take him long at all to make it. “Frisk, Flowey, Cherry, come eat.” He said to them as he set the stuff on the table.

 _“Fooooood”_ Frisk looked at dishes and set her chin on the table. Her eyes sparkling with joy. She was honestly ready to get on her knees and worship Honey. Flowey even looked excited for a moment before schooling his expressing.

Honey smiled at them and sat there at the table, the poor kid needed some meat on their bones. He had a feeling that whoever was behind that wall, wasn’t all there when it came to children. “Eat as much as you like you two,” He then took a bite of his taco, he did a good job for once.

Blue walked down the stairs freshly dressed, he walked into the kitchen and saw the human and the others. “Oh hey!” He chirped happily. “Who are you?” He asked gently. He looked her over softly.

Frisk opened her mouth to speak but froze going stock stiff. Cherry looked between Frisk and Blue with a hopeless defeated look on his face.

 **“HUMAN”** Edge’s tone was slightly cold though not really angry. **“WHY ARE YOU IN MY KITCHEN? HELL MY HOUSE?”**

 _“S-Sorry”_ Frisk said moving to get up but Edge shook his head.

 **“SIT DOWN AND EAT, YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE ONE OF US.”** Edge growled before walking over to Blue and putting his hands on the little one's shoulders. **“BLUE THIS IS FRISK, THE HUMAN OF OUR PLACE.”**

“Jezz Papyrus you look worse than the last time we saw you” Flowey sneered glaring daggers at the dark skeleton. “Wouldn't have thought that was possible.”

Blue smiled at Flowey, “Things have been rather rough these past four weeks,” He then got himself a plate and made himself a taco and sat down besides Frisk and Flowey and relaxed as he started eating. “Who made this?” He asked.  
Honey raised his hand, “I did, I didn’t set the meat on fire this time…” He smirked. Feeling rather proud of himself.

Blue smiled and nodded, “Good job,” he said and bit into it, he looked over at Frisk, “Did my brother kidnap you two?” He asked them, “He has a habit of taking things that aren’t hit,” he gave Honey a pointed stare.   
“Cherry doesn’t count…” Honey huffed and munched on his taco.

 _“He and Sans asked for our help”_ Frisk answered softly looking at Edge. The dark skeleton was looking uneasy though to Frisk he mostly looked terrifying. Still, she turned to him. _“Papyrus, are you okay? You were pretty messed up the last time we met.”_

Edge flinched and dug his claws into his arms to the point red marrow was welling up from reopened fractures. **“I'M FINE.”**

Blue looked at him, “Edge…” He said softly. He had just healed him, he turned away from him. He turned to Frisk. “He has been through alot in two weeks, it’s a rather sensitive topic,” he said letting her know.

_“I wasn't referring to this run. . . Last run h-”_

**“THAT'S ENOUGH!”** Edge snapped slamming his fist onto the counter. Frisk yelped and fell out of her chair. Flowey looked at Edge and started laughing.

“What you don't want your friends to know what you did?” Flowey taunted. “What happened to owning up to your actions? Huh?”

 **“SHUT YOUR TRAP WEED!”** Edge snarled red magic weakly gathering around his hands.

Blue stood up, “ **Thats enough both of you!** ” He said coldly. He turned to Flowey, “Dragging someone's past out is low, you don’t have the right to do that to anyone,” He turned to Edge. “Don’t antagonize the guests, they have a reason to be angry and afraid of you,” he helped Frisk up from the floor. He help her back into the chair.

Honey flinched at Blue’s tone and sunk into his chair. He flinched again when Blue looked at him for a moment. “Why did you bring her and her little friend here,” his eye sockets narrowed. “Are you going to make her clean up our mess?”

Honey didn’t like this, Blue was angry, “Only help,” he mumbled out and looked away from them. His leg moved up and down quickly.   
Blue looked at Frisk, “Are they forcing you?”

 _“No, N-Not at all”_ Firsk was a little scared of Blue right now. She stumbled back a few steps when Edge came up behind the shorter skeleton. He got down on one knee and pulled Blue into him.

 **“BLUE CALM DOWN.”** Edge said quietly. **“PLEASE.”**

Blue looked away, “I don’t like it...using a child like that…” He looked at the floor. “They don’t deserve it, not after everything that's happened…” He looked at Frisk. “If you are okay with it…” He was just scared, he didn’t want them to get hurt. “I’m sorry I scared you…” He was all teary eyed. “I...I just don’t want you to get hurt, our human is really bad...and I don’t want you to go through that too…”

 _“I'll be fine,”_ Frisk said smiling slightly. And flowey spoke up too.

“Yeah Frisk is actually pretty tough when she wants to be, and I've got her back.” Flowey said bobbing his head.

 _“When you aren't running your mouth and getting us in trouble.”_ Frisk giggled poking his stem.

“Sorry but I don't condone Fratricide” Flowey growled lowly.

Blue tilted his head confused. What did Flowey just say? He turned to look at Edge but the dark skeleton simply vanished. Frisk’s jaw dropped. _“Papyrus?”_ She turned and glared Flowery. _“That was cruel! And unnecessary!”_

“Frisk how many times has that jerk killed you, or locked you in that shed of his?” Flowey growled. “I don't care if I hurt his feelings. I hate that guy.”

 _“Flowey no.”_ Frisk turned to Cherry. _“Sans do you know where he went?”_

 **“I don't even know how he does it,”** Cherry answered looking confused. **“But the hell was that comment about? Paps has never killed me.”**

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue crawled up into Edge’s bed and hugged the pillow, why were they doing this? They are a child, they can’t do much.

 **“ARE YOU ALRIGHT BLUE?”** Edge asked just appearing next to him.

“No, they are using a child to fight a demon …” He said to him, “Using someone so small, someone so innocent and then…” He hid his face. “They are a child, they don’t need this, they need to worry about school, taking naps, playing with friends, not fighting monsters and being killed…” He cried softly. “It's horrible...that child did nothing wrong...they just want to go home…”

Edge looked down at the bed unable to look blue in eyes. **“FRISK DOESN'T FIGHT… NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO THEM.”** Edge said quietly. He shifted slightly away from Blue. He felt his guilt choking him. **“FRISK WANTS TO HELP OTHERS. IT'S WHO THEY ARE.”**

“They sound a lot like you in that aspect,” he said softly and sat up and looked at him. “You are the same,” he pulled Edge over by their hip bones and rested their head on their rib cage. “It happened Papyrus...you’ve changed it’s going to be okay…” He looked up at him.

 **“BLUE DON'T. . . DON'T SAY THAT.”** Edge growled clenching his fists against the bed sheet. Self loathing was burning his chest again. He could feel his magic stirring and locked up.

Blue looked at him and buried his face in his chest, “I don’t like what you did Papyrus, but you had a job and I don’t like it…” He tightened his grip. “The kid is so strong…” He mumbled. “They’re going to do amazing things,” he closed his eyes and relaxed. “Papyrus...please promise me you...you won’t do it again…”

_CRACK!_

Edge sucked in a sharp breath. He was ninety- two percent sure that his sternum now had a crack in it. He could see dark red glowing under his shirt as his magic tried to twist and warp his bones.

Blue snapped his head away from him and looked at his chest, he pulled up the shirt and stared at it. “Papy…” He looked up at him and hugged him around the shoulders. “Shh...no Papyrus…” His soul passed through his own and to Edge’s and latched onto Edge’s soul. Sending him waves of love. “I’m here...I’m here…”

 **“IT WASN'T A JOB . . . NOT THE LAST TIME”** Edge gasped as his magic twisted against one of his ribs. **“B-BLUE PLEASE STOP . . . IT'S HARDER TO CONTROL IT WHILE YOUR . . . SO CLOSE”**

Blue closed his eyes and looked at him, “...Papyrus...I’ve seen my brother kill the human too...many times...I get it…” He said to him, his voice cracking. “I get it...please, understand before they even reached the bridge, I’ve let them…” He pulled his soul away. “I get it...I do...so much anger, so much hate, then it just becomes normal…”

 **“N-NO I NEVER H-HATED THEM . . . I DIDN'T K-KILL THEM OUT OF ANGER”** Edge gasped as magic widened one of the cracks in his ribs.

Blue looked at the cracks, his magic licked over the wounds healing him carefully and quickly. “Edge, I will love you know matter what, understand that with you, I’m in it for the long run,” he looked up at him. “I love you as you are, faults and all.” He hugged him carefully.

 **“I KILLED THEM TO FORCE A RESET. . . I KILLED THEM A LOT.”** Edge’s whispered was drowned out by loud crack.

“Oh, Edge that's…” He whispered and looked at him, he touched his lover's cheek. He looked at his chest cavity, “Please Edge, look at me.” He looked into Edge’s eyes. “Look at me, say you’re okay,” He told him. “Do it now…”

Edge shook his head hissing slightly. **“W-WON’T LIE TO Y-YOU.”**

“Then tell me you love me,” He said to him softly, “Look me in the eyes, and say it.”

Edge dragged in a shaky breath before looking Blue in the eyelights. **“I L-LOVE Y-NGH”** this time his shoulder blade cracked. **“LOVE Y-YOU”**

“Again,” he said softly. “Tell me again,” his magic blanketed them thickly, healing Edge, trying to keep up with the damage.

 **“I LOVE YOU”** Edge hurried through the words this time before they got stuck. **“B-BLUE DON'T L-LEAVE ME.”**

Blue put their souls together carefully, sending him wave after wave of love and patience, understanding, forgiveness, there was so much love and affection. “Again,” he looked at Edge.

 **“ I L-LOVE YOU”** Edge stammered. His magic twisted chaotically confused by mixed signals it was receiving. **“NGHHH!”** Edge gasped at another silent pain that ripped the center of his being.

“Again Edge,” he said softly as he held their souls gently. He looked at him softly, “I love you so much Papyrus,” he said gently. His fingers gently brushed over his red soul. “You’re safe, you’re loved unconditionally,” he told him softly. He felt the pain, he was feeling it. And he was taking it all in, taking it all. “Papyrus, let me love you as you are…”

 **“I-I LOVE Y-YOU”** Edge barely breathed, before whimpering. **“H-HURTS, BLUE  IT HURTS S-SO BADLY.”**

Blue hugged him tightly and lied with him on the bed, “Give it all to me let me take the hurt from you” he said softly.

 **“N-NO. WON'T H-HURT YOU.”** Edge hissed closing his eyes. **“NEVER A-AGAIN.”**

“Let me in Edge, it’s okay…” He said softly, “Let me understand and please let me in,” he said softly. “I want this,” he said gently as he cupped the side of his face. “I won’t leave you!”

 **“I-I KILLED HIM”** Edge gasped shivering as his magic started to form hairline cracks in his vertebrae. **“I K-KILLED SANS.”**


End file.
